Lyoko's Bodyguard
by Captaindrake123
Summary: The lyoko warriors are often in danger from the threats Xana sends them as they make their way to the factory, and Jeremy is vulnerable with no one defending him while he works on the supercomputer...so wouldn't it be nice to have someone they rely on? For someone to protect them while they protect the world.
1. Prologue part 1

captaindrake123:...hello everyone i am here to give you guys a story that i thought i should share with everyone, now i have been thinking about the way this story is gonna go for a while now and i have plans for it. There is multiple ways that i can make this work and I'm thinking of just doing one of the versions and let you read it and if you want me to show the other version too i will consider it when i get to chapter six. Now i think you all have heard enough about me explaining and now i'll let you actually read the story.

Commandercaleb:yeah i got a headache after hearing you speak for too long...

Captaindrake123:oh quiet you...

 **Bold** is for when someone speaks english

* * *

Third person POV:

A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes stood at the gate of Kadic academy, wearing blue jeans and a black jacket with white stripes and has the color orange on the inside of his collar. He held his backpack in his left hand and a book in his right just wondering what his new school would be like.

He lived in the United states and was in school without many friends, for most the people in his school were a bunch of idiots, who bash phones against their desks, bother other people while in the middle of an assignment, and being mostly a bunch of assholes. He had talked to a few people every now and then who were different from the others but wasn't really all that close to them.

His parents saw that he wasn't having a good time at his school, he doesn't talk often about it and when he does it's how the students are all a bunch of idiots and jerks, and although that's normal for him to talk about regulary it's all he talks about in the subject of school besides his good grades. So after a while of searching they discovered Kadic Academy. It was a good way for him to get away from his old school and have a fresh start, they want their son to have good memories of school.

But he highly doubted people would be that different from before.

And so here he is...

Drake Joseph.

* * *

Drake's POV:

 _"Another day, another school of annoying people..."_ I thought as I walked towards the entrance gate.

I didn't have high hopes for this school concerning the people here, however I did consider it might be a nice change of pace...

"W _ell let's see how this goes"_ I thought as I pushed open the gate into his new school.

As I walked around I noticed all the different students talking in the courtyard, occasionally a group glances at me as they walk by.

 _"Don't they have anything else to look at?...I should get to my dorm soon I really want to get my stuff all ready and stretch my legs after that long plane ride"_ I thought.

As I walked around I realized I was lost, I had no idea where the principle's office was.

"*sigh* ...just great" I said under my breath.

 _"Shouldn't I have met a guide at the entrance or something...?_ I thought annoyed.

And as I was standing someone bumped into me...well to me it was a bump but the person who hit me was running full speed and was knocked down. I regained some of the balance I lost and looked at the boy below me and was sorta shocked.

 _"what the heck is with this guys hair!?"_

"Owwww... what was that wall I just hit?" said the boy with hair sticking up like a super saiyan with purple hair dye in the middle.

The boy looked up and immediately smiled.

"Hey I was looking for yah! Sorry I was late... my names Odd and I'm gonna show you around!" Odd said as he got back up and greeted me.

"Um.. nice to meet you I'm Drake" I said reluctantly and then asked "are you okay?"

Odd looked a little shocked to my confusion, Odd noticed this and decided to explain.

"Oh sorry I wasn't expecting you to speak French!" Odd explained "the reason why im showing you around because I'm one of the only people who can speak English..." he said with a smile.

"Yea...I learned French before so I understand most of the language" I said as I realized my book was on the ground.

 _"I must of dropped it earlier..."_ I thought as I went to reach for it.

Odd saw what i was looking at and picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh you're into star trek?" he said

The book was indeed about the original crew of the U.S.S Enterprise.

"You know it?" I asked.

"A little...I saw the new movie trailer, it looks great" he said "but anyways allow the great guide Odd to show you the way to the principles office!" and so he turned around and went towards the principles office.

I reluctantly began to follow Odd, I could already tell Odd liked to make jokes and mess around, I didn't mind. What really was bothering me though was different.

 _"Seriously...what is up with that hair!?"_

* * *

 _Later..._

After a little over two minutes we made it to the principles office, as some big man wearing a red suit (Track suit?) and a sweatband came out walking towards us and looking at Odd with an irritated look.

"Oh hey Jim what's going on?" Odd asked

"Odd what are you doing? You're suppose to be in class right about now" Jim said as he came to as stop and turned to me.

"And who are you? I've never seen you around here before" he asked.

I was about to answer but Odd intervened.

"Don't worry Jim he's the new transfer student" Odd stated " I am also his guide for the day since I know English!"

"Oh so that's why you're not in class..." Jim said cautiously "well if he doesn't know French I suppose he could follow you."

 _"Oh so that's what's going on..."_ I could clearly tell Odd took this as a perfect opportunity to skip class, most students I've seen would typically jump at the chance to get out of class.

Odd looked at me his eyes clearly saying " _please don't say anything!"_

I thought for a moment on what to do and decided to play along _"I could always ditch him later..."_

"H **ello, I'm here to get my schedule"** I said in English clearly baffling Jim.

Odd quickly took this opportunity.

"He said he's here to get his schedule Jim." Odd said with the biggest smile towards Jim.

"I know what he said Odd! I learned English while in my time in the United States." Jim said proudly.

"Really Jim,what were you doing there?" Odd asked curiously.

"Well it all sta-I mean I rather not talk about it..." Jim quickly said as he narrowed his stare towards Odd.

"Well you made your point Odd and since I'm too busy to guide him myself I'll let you handle it." Jim stated before walking past us and going down the hallway.

"what was that about?" I asked.

"Don't worry he always says he rather not talk about it. And thanks for not bailing me out!" Odd said as he smiled.

"Bail you out of what Odd?" said who I presumed was the principle right behind Odd.

"N-Nothing Principle Delmas! I was just showing Drake some new French words!" he quickly said turning around to face the taller man.

"Ah so your the new student!" he said towards me.

I smiled a little.

 **"Hello principle I'm here for my papers"** I said in English _"It's kind of fun doing this"_

The principle looked to Odd for translation which he gladly did.

"He's here for his schedule and papers" Odd explained with a smile.

"Yes please come in and I'll get you all you're papers and you're schedule" he said as he lead them inside.

* * *

 _Afterwards in the hall..._

 _"Well this has been interesting so far but I can't wait to get to my dorm and unpack, maybe try to explore the place a little"_ I was walking down the hall with his schedule in hand, this place was new to me and I wanted to make sure I knew where I was going _"...speaking of dorms who am I sharing a dorm with?"_

I looked towards Odd and asked " hey do you know who my roommate is the principle didn't quite tell me."

"Oh yea he told me tell you, your roommate is a friend of mine but be careful he's a real Einstein." he said smiling at his own joke.

 _"So he's a smart guy...I can respect that"_ I thought, I really didn't mind some smart people in exchange for the annoying people from my old school, in fact I welcomed someone who I could have and intelligent conversation with if were gonna have a conversation at all to begin with, either way I don't mind.

"Ah were here!" Odd screamed to me as we reached the dorm "Don't say I didn't warn yah!" he said as he opened the door.

Inside was a girl with pink hair sitting on the bed I'm gonna sleep on talking to a blonde kid wearing glasses staring at a computer screen.

 _"ooooooookaaaaay are their just a bunch of different people here with weird hairstyles?"_ I thought, but then remembered that French fashion is different from Americans.

 _"Well I'm sure as hell not dying my hair."_ I thought as I walked in with Odd.

The pink haired girl looked over to Odd, looked a little irritated from talking with the blonde kid.

"Odd...what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Drake meet Aelita, and Aelita meet Drake" Odd said "he's Einstein's new roommate!"

Drake was pretty surprised when the blonde kid screamed.

"WAIT WHAT!?" the blonde kid screamed and turned over to us.

"Wow nice to meet you too, my names Drake and I can already tell you're a nice guy" Drake said emotionlessly but clear sarcasm recognized in his voice.

Aelita giggled while Odd laughed, blonde glared at Odd and then looked at me.

"Sorry...it's just I wasn't informed that I was getting a new roommate" the kid with glasses said.

I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"More like you weren't listening because you were too busy being glued to your computer" Odd said with a smirk.

He got up from his chair and ignored Odd, then walked over to me to shake my hand "my names Jeremy Belpois nice to meet you..." Jeremy said as he shook my hand.

"Drake Joseph nice to meet you too" I said in an indifferent tone.

"So you're new here?" Aelita asked as I stopped shaking jeremy's hand.

"Yea I'm from the United States and came here recently" I explained.

"You speak pretty good French from what I can see" Jeremy pointed out.

 _"he's probably wondering why odd's guiding me if I can speak French"_ Drake thought and looked over at Jeremy.

"Well I learned it when I was younger, but the real answer your looking for is probably that I played along with odd, he wanted to get out of class" I explained briefly.

"That sounds like him" Jeremy and Aelita said in sync making Odd look at them in disbelief.

"Oh come on guys! I couldn't take another lecture from Ms. Hertz today!" Odd exclaimed making his claims.

"Not like you listen to her anyways Odd." Jeremy said making him and Aelita laugh making Odd fume a little.

I watched as the scene unfolded before me and smirked.

"What are you smiling at!" Odd said looking at me.

"Oh nothing just something interesting" I said.

"Well if you guys don't mind I'm gonna unpack my stuff and leave." I stated while bringing the bag to my bed. " excuse me Aelita".

Aelita moved over to Jeremy's bed as I began to unpack putting stuff in his compartment under my bed and placed things such as books, clothes and Textbooks.

I placed my laptops in there as well just in case I needed to search the internet. Drake chuckled a little because there was another computer in here, he can't seem to get away from them...

"What's so funny?" Aelita came over and innocently asked as I put my favorite shirt away.

I looked at them and it looked like they all wanted to hear it.

"You see my house was full computers, on the TV, in my room, in my mom's room, you name it they were everywhere" I smiled at the memory of my house thinking it would collapse without those computers.

"My dad was good with computers he fixed them, made them, hell he can scare them into working..." I said indifferently.

Jeremy raised his eyebrow at that "scared them?" he asked

"Sometimes when someone called him for a computer problem he would just walked in the room and the computer would work just fine." I explained.

"Point being I can't seem to get away from them." I said as I packed some clothes away.

Everyone seemed to get the idea and afterwards I finished packing.

"Well I'm gonna go now and explore this place" I said about to walk out.

"Hey wait a minute you should join us for lunch!" Odd looked at his watch "which is right now! so let's go, I'm starving!

Odd grabbed Drakes arm trying to pull him to the door way but Drake held onto the edge of the bed and was not budging.

"Come on let's go already!" Odd yelled.

Drake looked at the others seeing how they feel about this, Aelita seemed a little excited too (which was a bit weird) but what bothered him most was Jeremy.

He seemed uncomfortable with this and looked like he was tring to figure out what to do.

 _"What's he so worried about?"_ I wondered as Odd pulled him and Aelita giggled.

"Are you coming or what!?" Odd asked impatiently.

I looked around one last time and thought about it.

 _"I really should go explore like I planned...but i haven't ate since I got here so I guess it couldn't hurt to find the lunch room"_ I thought as i let go.

Big mistake letting go of the bed because Odd began sprinting right afterwards.

" **OUCH SON OF A** -" I was bashed against the door as Odd ran and couldn't finish my sentence, Jeremy and Aelita soon followed them.

 _"I should've just asked him the directions..."_ I thought annoyed as I almost hit another student.

* * *

Captaindrake123:Alright here's part one of the prologue I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is appreciated I want to know your opinion.

Commandercaleb: say's you!

Captaindrake123: I'm the one who writes the stories!

Commandercaleb:Hmph...

Captaindrake:well please leave a review and i'll see you again on the next chapter of lyoko's bodyguard.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Bold** is for when someone speaks English.

* * *

Drake's POV:

 _"Why did I agree to this ?"_ I thought as I was sitting down with Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita in the cafeteria.

The people here in the cafeteria were all walking around trying to either get their food at the counter from the cafeteria lady or to find a seat that suited them whether it be with friends, or the people they were dating I do not know.

Right now I'm focused on the awkward silence and the super saiyan stuffing his mouth with food right next to me.

 _"Seriously_

I usually liked silence for it's calming and gives you time to think, but awkward silence was very uncomfortable and you just try to think of what to say to break it.

Odd often tried to ask me a question but his mouth was too full and most of the time I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, and Jeremy still looked uncomfortable with my being here for whatever reason. Aelita looked like she was trying thinking about what to talk to me about, I'm guessing she doesn't talk to that many other people?

Either way this is awkward, and it wasn't gonna go anywhere until someone said _something..._ well...besides Odd.

"so... what's school like here?" I said, I honestly didn't know what else to say.

 _"Great social skills as usual Drake..."_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"...well it's pretty interesting" Aelita said a little glad to have a topic of discussion "Their are a lot of different people and things to do here"

"What's one of those things to do?" I asked curiously.

"well for one there's a forest nearby where you can go" Aelita said getting my attention.

I was kind of excited because a forest meant a lot of trees, I often liked to climb trees because as weird as people would say it is high places helps me relax, I would often try to climb to a high part of a tree where I could just lay down and look at the view.

"That sounds pretty cool I'll definitely go check it out later" I said.+

"I can show you some parts of the forest if you like" Aelita said.

She seemed a little shy about it, although it was understandable I mean we just met and from what I actually heard from Odd's constant eating she was pretty new here too so I appreciated the effort.

"Hey Jeremy can I have the rest of you're food!" Odd asked.

 _"For someone as skinny as him he can sure eat a lot"_ I thought.

"yea...sure go ahead Odd I'm done anyways..." Jeremy said pushing the tray towards Odd.

"AWESOME! Odd said as he took the tray and looked toward me " hey wanna be my best friend and give me yours?"

Odd then looked down at my tray and was shocked to find I already finished, what was the big deal?

"Hey when did you finish?!" he asked questioning me.

"I ate it 10 minutes ago" I stated calmly, I'm still not sure what the big deal is.

"Their is another hour before lunch ends" Jeremy stated looking a little shocked too _"huh first time he talked since we got here...wait a minute"_ I thought.

"Another _hour?_ " I asked surprised, American schools lunches usually only lasted 20 minutes or a half an hour at most!

 _"wait...I distinctly remember something about French schools having longer lunches in my old French class"_ I thought as I also remembered hearing something about them having better and healthier lunches _"Huh no wonder why that food tasted pretty good"_

Just as I was about to give them the answer they were looking for, two new kids came up to the table and sat down.

One of them was a relatively short German boy with brown hair wearing baggy green pants, a dark green jacket and a light green shirt and shoes, the other was a tall Japanese girl with black hair and eyes wearing a black shirt exposing her stomach and long black pants and boots.

"Hey guys sorry were late we had some left over studying we had to do..."The girl with black hair explained and then looked over at me a little confused "Hey who are you? I've never seen you before"

Before I tried to answer Jeremy answered for me.

"It seems Odd has some competition" Jeremy jokingly answered.

I was about to reject that but Odd narrowed his eyes towards me "It seems I have a rival on my hands" Odd said looking ready to compete.

 _"well...at least he dosen't seem as cautious towards me..."_ Drake thought, it seemed Jeremy was calming down some or at least to the point where he could joke about something, it must have been weird to have been the only one not really saying anything.

Drake gave Odd a small glare for his statement, he really didn't want to become someone's rival over food...

Unfortunately that was the least of my worries because before I could speak _"AGAIN!"_ a girl with black hair came by with what looked like two boys fallowing her. She had a rather large head band and wore a pink t-shirt with a yellow heart in the middle and a pink skirt and leggings.

The boy with blonde hair wore a blue shirt and red shorts, while the other one had black hair, freckles on his face,and wore glasses, wearing a green sweater and brown pants.

The girl wore a stupid smirk on her face as she walked over.

 _"This is going to be interesting..."_ Drake thought as he was about to discover why she's coming over.

* * *

Aelita's POV:

It was kind of funny to watch as Odd declared about his new rival, a rival is someone to compete with right? That sounded right.

She watched and giggled at some of her friends antics, Ulrich was shaking his head in disbelief that are new friend here finished his food before Odd while Odd declared that he would beat his new rival.

Was he their friend?

I'm still getting used to being human and understanding what they do and how they act, and I had to admit I was a bit skeptical at first for letting him eat with us, but in the end I got a little excited to talk to someone outside of the group. I mostly didn't talk to someone outside of the group because of Sissy, she was always trying to mock me and my friends with those two boy's following her, so for a while I didn't talk to that many people afraid that they will treat me like Sissy did. But after a while I decided to try again and now I have the perfect opportunity to get to know someone else.

He seems like a nice guy so far, he hasn't talked all that much but he's definitely interesting. I turned my head towards him to ask what his home was like because I was curious to what it's like in other countries, but I saw that he had his head turned looking at something and I looked in the direction he was facing.

It was Sissy herself coming towards our table.

"Well if it isn't it the group of dorks hanging out together!" Sissy smiled evilly as she stood right in front of our table with her, what did Odd call them? Evil henchmen, yea that's it...

"What do you want Sissy? Were just eating" Yumi said glaring at her.

"Oh don't worry Yumi I'm not here for you or the pink princess of dorks and her loser nerd" Sissy replied smirking.

I tightened my hand around my fork, I hated it when she made fun of my friends like that. She always has to make fun of us and most of the time I don't know what to say.

"Oh! so you must be here for me! I was wondering when you realized you fell for me, but I must decline for you're not my type" Odd said smirking.

Me and my friends giggled at that, Odd always seem to have a funny comeback for sissy.

Sissy immediately glared at Odd "In your dreams dimwit!" she said and then turned to Ulrich with a smile.

 _"So that's why she's here"_ I realized, Ulrich was often the reason why she came over.

"Ulrich I was wondering if you would join me in the forest later..." Sissy asked lovingly.

"Oh sorry I got to go do..." Ulrich looked around and looked at Odd who wrote on the piece of paper that the new guy at their table needed help unpacking, which he immediately hid when Sissy looked over at him "I got to help my new friend here unpack, he just came to kadic." Ulrich explained or rather excused himself to not go with Sissy.

Drake looked at Ulrich then looked back to his plate, seemingly getting the idea. Sissy then looked over to Drake and walked over to him. " Well what are you doing at a table full of losers?" she asked curiously making me even more mad at her.

Sometimes these emotions are hard to control.

"Oh I bet princess nerd here wanted to be friends huh?" she asked smirking at Aelita "Don't let her get you cooked up with a bunch of losers you can join me at my table..."she asked waiting for his answer.

I couldn't read him, his face was indifferent right now looking at his plate almost like he was thinking of what to say. _"I hope he doesn't chose to go..."_ I thought _"If he does I might just give up on making other friends"_ I'm honestly not sure if I'll try again because most other people seem so cruel sometimes...

And after having those bad thoughts go through my head I saw him face his head towards sissy.

"Well what do you say?" Sissy asked.

And that's when Drake said something I couldn't understand, did he just speak in English?

"What the? was that French or what?" she questioned clearly baffled by hearing him speak " Well what did he say?"

"Oh I speak English!" Odd said and began to translate "He said...go jump off a bridge! HAHAHAHA!" Odd began laughing.

Sissy looked at Drake for confirmation, she saw him chuckling...she was completely shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" she screamed causing a scene as everyone in the cafeteria looked at them.

"HAHAHA! That's not even the complete translation!" Odd said as he continued to laugh "There were quite a few more inappropriate insults in that sentence!" Odd said as he began to laugh harder.

"How dare you mock sissy!" Herb screamed.

Nicholas went over to the laughing Odd and grabbed his arm trying to squeeze it, big mistake. Drake stopped laughing and glared at Nicholas which made him shiver, and took his arm off of Odd.

"Hey let go!" Nicholas screamed, Drake squeezed his arm harder.

"OW OW OKAY I'LL STOP!" Nicholas pleaded, and with some reluctance Drake let him go.

But before Nicholas went back to Sissy I saw Drake make a look at Nicholas, as if saying "Never do that again..."

I could of sworn I saw Nicholas run behind Sissy, and afterwards Herb started going for Drake but Sissy stopped him before he could do anything.

"Come on Herb let's get out of here" Sissy said and "hmphed" while walking away to her table.

Herb gave Drake one last glare before leaving, afterwards everything seemed to go back to normal in the cafeteria.

"Wow thanks for the save Drake! Although I think I could have taken him" Odd said putting his fists up like a boxing champion.

"No problem" Drake said smiling a little.

"You can speak French?" Yumi asked

"Yea I learned it in school when I was younger" Drake said.

"Well thanks for doing that I was about to give him a piece of my mind" Ulrich said and came over to shake Drake's hand "Ulrich, Ulrich Stern nice to meet you" Drake looked at his hand and shook it" Drake Joseph, nice to meet you too..." Yumi then came over and shook his hand too "Yumi Ishiyama, good job showing them what for."

"Thanks I guess..." Drake said a little awkwardly " I just don't take kindly to people who do that sorta of stuff.."

I smiled, he was a good person, maybe their is a little more hope for her to make a new friend.

Although there was still one thing she didn't understand.

"Hey why didn't you speak French to her instead of English" I asked curiously.

Drake paused for a moment before responding.

"Well...because it was funny." Drake said truthfully.

Everyone looked at him. And a few moments afterwards we all started laughing, Drake just ate his lunch.

 _Later...by the vending machine._

* * *

Third person POV:

Everyone looked at Drake as he was glaring at the vending machine, it was the third time he put money in it and he still couldn't get anything while everyone else got their drinks...except Odd.

"See I told you this thing is cursed you guys!" Odd screamed at them "There is no other explanation!"

"Or maybe it just broke down after we got our drinks...?" Yumi said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I swear when will you guys believe me, the evidence is right in front of you!" Odd said while pointing at me.

"Dang it" Drake said looking at the machine when an idea came to his head, although he wasn't sure if it was a good one...

"Ah screw it..." Drake said as he punched the machine hard making it almost fall over.

"Whoa I get you're mad Drake but theirs no reason t-" Jeremy said but what he saw next was a cup dropping out of the machine and began filling it up with hot chocolate.

"Yes it worked!" Drake said as he took the hot chocolate and began to drink it only to stop midway and hold the cup in front of him...

He then calmly walked to the garbage and spit the drink out of his mouth, afterwards he dropped the cup into it.

"What was that!?" Drake asked pointing at the garbage can where he spit in.

"Yeah the hot chocolate tastes like dishwater" Ulrich explains smiling.

Everyone began laughing as Drake glared at the vending machine again while Odd tried using this to explain why the annoying machine was cursed.

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

Jeremy watched as everyone had fun talking to each other, he saw Drake talking to Aelita about what his home was like and remembered what she said earlier...

 _Flashback..._

 _Drake and Odd was already far ahead of me and Aelita as we began to walk towards the cafeteria, I grabbed Aelita's wrist to talked about something that needed to be discussed._

 _"what's wrong Jeremy?" Aelita said as she stopped and looked at him._

 _I looked around just to make sure no one would listen to our conversation, I didn't see anyone._

 _"I don't think it's a good idea to be hanging out with this Drake guy" I explained._

 _"What? why not?" Aelita asked questioningly "He seems like a nice guy"_

 _"That's not the point Aelita he's in the same room with me, what if he finds out about Lyoko and Xana?" I told her with worry evident in my voice. "And it's an even bigger risk if we start making friends with him, he could tell the authorities." I explained making my case trying to help her see my side._

 _Aelita was speechless for a moment._

 _"Do you see my point Aelita?" I asked_

 _"Yeah... but there is something else" Aelita said as she looked down._

 _"What is it Aelita?" I asked her a little worried, it seemed like something was wrong._

 _"Jeremy do you know how many other friends I've made since I came to this world...?" She asked me._

 _I was silent, I waited for her to continue._

 _"Ever since I came here I haven't made any other friends, mostly because of what Sissy does and another reason is because the others don't want to talk to me."_

 _I was about to tell her that she had us but she interrupted..._

 _"It doesn't mean I don't care for what you guys did for me though, you guys are the best friends I can ask for, you never gave up on me even when it seemed hopeless" she explained._

 _"But...I want to believe their are other good people in this world too, and I want to make a friend here with at least one of them" she finished._

 _I took a moment to gather his thoughts before answering._

 _"Are you sure about this...we could be risking our secret Aelita!" Jeremy tried to reason with her._

 _"Jeremy...could you please just give him a chance." Aelita asked hopefully "I mean we just met him we don't have to tell him about Lyoko, just give him a chance..."_

 _I stopped for a moment and looked at her..._

 _"Well if your sure about this Aelita..." he said and she looked at him with a hopeful look "...Okay"_

 _Aelita smiled and hugged Jeremy, which made his head look like a tomato "Thanks Jeremy" she pulled away and started to pull him " come on we're already far behind!"_

 _"Right!" I said as we made our way to the cafeteria._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

 _"I hope I made the right choice..."_ I thought as I watched everyone talking to Drake.

The bell began to Ring.

I was completely brought of my thoughts as my friends made their goodbyes...

"See you guys later I got Gym class" Ulrich said as he walked away.

"I got Hertz, c ya later guys." Yumi began to jog to her class

"Well I still got to show Drake around guys, Have fun in class!" He screamed at Ulrich.

Ulrich glared at Odd as he walked in.

Odd and Drake said their goodbyes to us and left, and me and Aelita made our separate ways too.


	3. Prologue part 3

Captaindrake123: Alright for some of you reading this you can notice how I'm building Drake's character...

CommanderCaleb: You mean how slow you're making it!

Captaindrake123: Oh my god, I will shoot you!

Commmandercaleb: HMPH!

Captaindrake123: ...anyways I am going to display more and more about drake's personality over these prologues and a few memories from where he used to live, and why he's like this. And the bond between him and his new friends will grow with time, I'm not just gonna make him like them quickly, nor will I not make the warriors a little skeptical sometimes about him. However their friendship will grow a lot more through these prologues which I am planning to make long. Their will be at least one more prologue after this one before this story fully begins.

Commandercaleb: Okay okay we get it already, can we plz read it now?

Captaindrake123:Yea go ahead...

Commandercaleb: FINALLY!

 **Bold** is for when someone speaks English.

* * *

Drakes POV:

I was walking down the hall with Odd, he was showing me all the different classes I would go to in a few days. Since I just got here I don't have to go to classes, and since tomorrow was Saturday I didn't have to go then either.

 _"My parents sure had good timing..."_ I thought as I saw Odd waving at a window to Ms. Hertz classroom.

"Hi Ms. Hertz" Odd said as we walked by.

"You're not very bright are you?" I asked

"Oh come on it's just good old fun." Odd said as he put his hands behind his head.

As we finished walking down the hall we stopped at a door which Odd presented with his hands towards it.

"BEHOLD...THE GYM!" Odd announced as he opened the door showing me inside.

The kids were still here doing all sorts of exercise such as running, rope climbing, and other normal gym exercises.

Jim saw us come in told the other kids to finish the exercises while he was gone, and walked over to look at us.

"Ah Odd I was wondering when you would bring him here." Jim said as he stared at us.

"Yea Jim this is our last stop, you know the best for last?" Odd smiled at Jim as he said that.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Odd, in you're next Gym class you're going to run twice as much to make up for today." Jim said sternly.

"Oh come on Jim!" Odd exclaimed "I'm just helping a new friend here get around school.

Jim looked over at me and began to speak " **What do you think, should he not do twice the running to make up for today?"** Jim said in English.

I was actually surprised Jim knew how to speak English, I wasn't sure if he was being honest with us earlier. Either way I thought about what to say and my own opinion on this.

 **"Yeah he should, I know I would even if you didn't tell me too"** I said, I honestly would have ran more whether it be in or outside of the Gym because I normally work out to get stronger and to help stay healthy and when I would miss my daily workout because I was sick or some other reason I would do more to make up for it when I can.

 **"Although he should get plenty of breaks of course, after all he wouldn't have the training he did today to help him get through it"** I answered in English deciding to throw Odd a bone, it was fair after all.

Jim looked satisfied with my answer and looked at Odd "Alright you get three 2 minute breaks for the running and you can decide when you want them" Jim said to Odd.

Odd sighed "Alright I'll get ready my poor Gym shoes for my next Gym class." Odd answered "alright we should get going Jim"

 **"Do come back I can't wait to see how Drake does in my class"** Jim said in English as we started walking down the hall.

One thing I noticed while they talked was that Ulrich was in there, and he remembered Aelita saying that Jeremy had Gym class too. "So why wasn't Jeremy in there with Ulrich?" I asked Odd.

"Oh Einstein? He's too busy working on his computer and skips it." Odd explained "Well that's what he says at least but I know he just doesn't like Gym class" he said with a smirk.

"Heh that's typical, the smart guy doesn't like Gym class" Drake said while chuckling a little.

Although that I like Gym I am pretty smart, I got A's in my last school, well except for one subject...

I then took a look at my schedule and to my horror the first class I would go to was the subject I was worst at...

" **Biology..."** I said in English.

"Biology?" Odd asked as he looked at me "what about it?"

"...it's nothing" I said, I loved science stuff but I could never get into biology I absolutely hated it. Whether it be because the teachers didn't try to make it interesting, or because I need more time to understand it I hated it.

And it wasn't as if the subject itself didn't interest me at all though either, The textbooks to me just don't describe it well enough. I liked to understand what this part does and why it's connected to something else but most of the time it isn't describing it all, which in turn frustrates and pisses me off.

And another thing!-"Yo earth to Drake!" Odd waved his hand in front of me and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry...um where are we?" I asked Odd.

"Were near you're dorm, you okay? You were spacing out there." Odd asked looking curious.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something I don't like" I explained as I went to my dorm.

"Would that happen to be Biology?" Odd asked smiling as I went in.

I paused and looked at him for a second and turned back "yes" I answered coldly.

As I came in the room I saw Jeremy working on his computer, what he was working on I do not know.

Odd grabbed the door's knob and looked at us "Well if you guys need me I'll be in my room playing my video games!" He said before closing the door, leaving Jeremy and me in the room alone.

I just sighed and looked over at Jeremy and noticed he was still typing...or trying to his computer screen didn't seem to be working.

 _"Does he even know I'm here?"_ I wondered as I slowly walked behind him.

"Dang it why isn't it working.." I heard him mumble under his breath.

I then tapped him on his shoulder and he then screamed and turned to me.

"AH!..." As he turned he nearly fell out of his chair, but I stabilized him just in time.

When I let him go I asked him "are you okay?"

"Yea...when did you get in here?" he asked as he got up from his chair checking his computer.

"I just came in, Odd's going to go play video games" I said "Just got back from looking around"

"I see...DANG IT ALL!" he said messing with his hair looking really frustrated.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, clearly knowing something was bothering him.

He looked at me and back at his monitor "My computer isn't working" he then sat back down "ugh why did this have to happen now?"

I looked down at the bottom of his desk.

"Hey mind if I have a look? I know a thing or two about computers..." I asked looking at the computer.

He looked at me with a surprised look, and then moved from his chair "um...sure I guess." he said a little reluctantly.

I walked over and sat down at the computer trying various buttons and typing, after a few pushes of the power button I stopped to think for a moment _"why would it have no power?"_ It seemed plugged in when he looked under it earlier, nevertheless though he took a closer look.

 _"there it is..."_ I thought, as I found the problem Jeremy was having and started unplugging his computer.

"Wait a minute what are yo-" he said but stopped mid-word when he saw what I brought out.

A complexly fried portable outlet.

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

"That's the reason why you can't turn anything on" Drake said as he pointed at the outlet he set on Jeremy's bed "it's not transferring power because it's complexly fried...your lucky it didn't mess up your computer too." Drake explained.

I stared at the portable outlet, and couldn't believe this happened. I had important research on there and now I can't access it without a new outlet "I don't have enough money to get another one the size that I need...and now I can't access my files".

Drake looked at me "You were doing something important on your computer?" he asked curiously.

I tried to stop and think of what to say to him, I couldn't just say yeah I was trying to find an antivirus for Aelita...

"Yes I was trying to make a program...it's a special project of mine" I said trying to keep my cover.

"And you don't want to tell me this project?" Drake asked looking indifferent.

"Not really..." at this point I didn't care anymore, I lost all my research on the antivirus.

I began to shake my hair in frustration, Drake then walked past me and head to his bag but I didn't care.

 _"What am I supposed to do now!?"_ Jeremy thought.

"Now where is it..."Jeremy heard Drake mumble but didn't care, he went over to his computer and sat down.

 _"How could this have happened..."_ Jeremy thought

"Ok I know I have it...maybe it's in the drawer..." Drake mumbled.

 _"...Xana... he must have done it, with all those times he went in my computer I wouldn't put it past him"_ Jeremy realized, with all those times they fought Xana he gained a great victory just by destroying his outlet.

"Hey Jeremy!" I heard Drake say and I turned around "catch!" he screamed as he threw something towards me, I fumbled it around in my hands before bringing it close to my chest.

When I held it out and looked at it those negative thoughts vanished.

"ANOTHER OUTLET!" He screamed in joy, and it was the same size as his old one.

"Will that work?" Drake asked looking at him "I have a bigger one if you need it..."

I looked over to him and answered "No this will do just fine...thanks."

"No problem" Drake said zipping up his bag.

Jeremy watched as he put his bag next to his bed and he sat down on it.

"So you're just gonna let me use it?" I asked him.

"Sure, if it's that important to you I don't mind" he looked at me "I got another one anyways"

Although I am super thankful for the new outlet, something was kind of bugging me.

"Wait why do you have two portable outlets with you" I asked

Drake looked over at me and sighed.

"My dad insisted I take them along with three laptops..." Drake glanced at his laptops before continuing "My dad's good with computers, and had plenty of stuff to spare, he wanted to make sure I was well equipped." Drake explained.

I chuckled, "So you're dad makes and fixes computers right?"

Drake smiled "He scares them into working."

I laughed at that, and when I stopped I spoke again " I think I understand, I don't know how to thank you..."

"Whatever, it's not a big deal." he said indifferently.

And then I heard the bell ringing and Drake sat up.

"Huh school's over already?" Drake asked.

He then checked what seemed to be a pocket watch and then closed it.

"Huh time sure fly's by when you're having fun...huh." Drake said sarcastically and just layed down.

"Something wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"...it's nothing" Drake said as he got up and headed to the door.

"Well I'm gonna go now, Aelita said she would show me the forest with Ulrich." He said beginning to leave.

"Alright, have fun and I'll see you later." I said as he walked out the door.

I looked at the outlet one more time before starting to plug all the cords into it.

 _"Didn't expect that to happen..."_ He thought as he plugged them in.

* * *

Ulrich's POV:

"So Drake wants a tour of the forest huh" Ulrich stated finishing his drink and throwing it away.

"Yea that's right, although he is running a little late right now..." Aelita said looking around for him and after another minute of looking she saw him coming towards them with Odd asking him questions.

"So what happened then?" Odd asked waiting to find out, it seemed Odd was listening to a story from drake.

"Before the gorn could get him, kirk fired his handmade canon at the lizard knocking him out" we heard Drake explain "But afterwards he decided to spare it's life, figuring the gorn was forced into this just as he was." Drake finished telling the story.

"Man I definitely got to check this out...hey guys!" Odd screamed towards us as him and drake jogged over.

"Sorry I was late, Odd wanted to ask me some questions" Drake apologized.

"It's fine, now we can get started" Aelita said as she led us into the forest.

I followed along after Drake and Odd "So what were you guys talking about?" I asked, wondering what held them up for a while.

"Drake was telling me about one of the space adventures of a series called star trek" he said pointing in the sky. "You see while traveling through space the captain of the enterprise Kirk was put against his will on a deserted planet with another alien." Odd explained

"What happened to them?" Aelita asked curiously.

"In the end he defeated the alien and knocked him out, deciding to spare his life because he was forced into too" Odd finished.

"His ship's crew eventually figured out how to rescue him and stopped the person who put him there" Drake said.

From what I can tell right now it looks like Drake is into sci-fi films, I didn't expect Odd to be interested in it too though.

"Okay here's where some of the fallen tree's are" Aelita explained.

"Perfect for sitting" Odd said as he sat on one and proceeded to put up his feet.

"Yeah if you want to sit on a dead tree all day" I said messing with Odd.

"Oh what do you know?" Odd said getting up and fallowed us to the next spot.

As we were walking I began to think about Drake, he seemed okay especially when he told Sissy off. Although I haven't known him quite long enough, for all I know he could be possessed by Xana. But that's what I was here for, to make sure nothing goes wrong.

And with Odd with them they would easily outnumber him if that were the case.

"This is one of the sticks Yumi placed to help us know where we are" Aelita said pointing at the stick that was dug deeply into the ground "So if you get lost find this, the school is north of it" Aelita explained to Drake.

"That's good to know" Drake said as we continued.

I looked at the stick again before fallowing, Yumi was always making sure we were gonna be okay and helped us out often and I really appreciated it.

"What are you thinking about Ulrich?" Odd asked right next to him.

"Just wondering what Yumi and the others are up to." I said.

"More like you just wanna know what Yumi's doing" Odd smirked.

"Oh you be quiet!" Ulrich yelled as he chased a laughing Odd past Drake and Aelita.

* * *

 _At the Ishiyama household..._

"ACHOO!" Yumi sneezed as she sat on the couch.

"Maybe you should start wearing normal shirts sweetie..."Her father told her and went back to his newspaper.

* * *

Drake's POV:

 _"Well that came out of nowhere"_ Drake thought as Ulrich chased a laughing Odd ahead of them.

"What's he so mad about?" I asked as we continued walking.

Aelita looked over towards me "they do this often, it's kind of funny how close they are."Aelita said

"Close enough chase the other to the other side of the forest?" Drake asked.

She giggled " yea that sounds about right" she said and then looked up at me.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself, I heard you talk about you're family earlier but I didn't hear anything about you". she ask curiously.

"Well...I like to exercise, play video games, play soccer, and...climb tree's" I finally finished.

"Climb tree's?" Aelita asked curiously and smiled "Is that why you wanted to come out here?"

"...maybe" I answered reluctantly looking at the tree's above me.

"So why do you like climbing them?" she asked.

"Well...high places helps me relax, and when I'm up on a tree I usually find a good spot to sit on up high" I then looked at one of the tree's "I always get an amazing view when i get up high enough" I finished and looked at her waiting for a response.

Aelita looked at me with a smile and answered "I don't think that's funny, in fact that sounds nice, I never climbed a tree before" Aelita said.

"Wait" I said and stopped to turn to her.

"Never?" I asked.

"Nope never" Aelita answered.

"Well...maybe I'll help you climb one sometime" I said, I'm still surprised she never got curious or anything to climb a tree.

"Really? that would be great" she said a little excited.

 _"Not entirely sure if I want to keep hanging out with them though, I mostly came to just to see the place"_ I thought inwardly and sighed.

"So I told you about me what about you? For starters where are you from?" I asked curiously.

Aelita looked a little nervous to answer, but then Odd began screaming.

"Odd!?" me and Aelita said as we ran over to where we heard him scream.

Once we found him we saw Ulrich in a fighting stance next to Odd.

"There's something in the bushes!" Odd said.

Quickly reacting to the situation Ulrich broke off a couple of good branches and threw them to me, Odd and Aelita just for in case.

" _What the heck?"_ I thought confused.

The rustling in the buses got louder and louder as whatever it was getting closer and as it began to approach us, they charged.

"RAAAAHHH! They all screamed charging while I stood there confused, and then a certain girl with a yellow heart on her T-shirt came out.

They immediately stopped.

"Sissy!?" Ulrich yelled.

She looked up at him and smiled "Ulrich you came after all!" she said coming towards him.

"In your dreams!" He said pushing her away.

She looked at all of us "What are all of you doing out here?" she looked at our hands " and why are you carrying a bunch of sticks?" she asked.

"We were preparing to fight an ugly monster, and our eyes didn't leave us astray" Odd said pointing at her.

"Ha Ha you think your so funny don't you?" Sissy said.

"I don't think so...I KNOW SO!" Odd screamed twirling his stick, only for it to fly off and hit Ulrich.

"OW! Watch it Odd!" Ulrich said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Ulrich..." Odd said as another Bush was moving.

"Huh? oh great." Ulrich said.

I watched as the bush moved and saw Aelita tighten her hold on her branch.

"I swear if it's Nicholas and herb..." Odd said.

What came out of the bush was a wolf, with hungry eyes.

 _"Oh shit..."_ I thought.

* * *

Aelita's POV:

It was terrifying the wolf, not because of the wolf itself though but because of what she saw in it's eyes.

The flash of the mark of Xana.

It stood there waiting for us to make a move, and naturally Sissy was the first to start running.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sissy screamed as she ran the other away.

"Damnit..." Drake said as the Wolf pounced towards us.

We all went in separate directions, and for a moment it was confused as we ran away but it's eyes landed on me. It began to follow me, I could feel the fear as it chased me but it also seemed so seemed so familiar, like this has happened before. And that I already knew how terrifying it was.

"Aelita!"I heard Ulrich scream to me and saw him waving to to come over to him.

I quickly ran around the tree's to get the wolf off my tail and ran towards Ulrich. Once I reached him we began running to a tree and stopped, Ulrich still had the branch with him and he held it tightly as he pushed me behind him when the wolf stood in front of us.

* * *

Drake's POV:

"What do I do!?" I screamed as I climbed up a tree to find out where the others are.

 _"Do I go back and get help!?...NO! They would be wolf food before I even got there!"_ I thought as I saw them not far from me, I could see Ulrich trying to protect Aelita while Odd was trying to reach them.

I quickly climbed down and stepped on something, I picked up my foot and saw a rock below me.

 _"...this is crazy but it just might work"_ I thought as I picked up the rock.

Ulrich's POV:

I stood in front of Aelita ready to fight, was I scared? Of course I was, but I wasn't about to let my friend be dog chow...

"Stay here..." I told Aelita.

"But-" aelita tried to object.

"NO BUTS STAY THERE!" Ulrich yelled at her as he began circling the wolf.

As they circled each other Ulrich saw Odd in the bushes near Aelita and wondered where Drake was... _"Did he leave or is he around here somewhere!?"_

 _"Either way I have bigger things to worry about_ ".

The Wolf decided it waited long enough and pounced at me, I rolled out of the way just in time to keep it's teeth away from me and took the opportunity to attack and kicked the wolf.

"ARF!" The wolf screamed in pain as it backed up from the lyoko warrior.

"Come on you want a piece of this?" Ulrich mocked the wolf and charged at it ready to hit it with his branch.

Before it hit though the Wolf grabbed the branch with it's jaws and Ulrich was then in a tug of war with the wolf for it.

The Wolf then dug it's paws into the ground and used all the strength it had in one go to swing Ulrich into a nearby tree.

"AH!" I screamed in pain holding my right arm for it took most of the impact.

The wolf then turned to Aelita and pounced on her, but before it got to her Odd quickly tackled her the other way.

"UGH!" they both let out as they landed, but quickly got up to run the other way.

The wolf then sprinted ahead of them turned to them, growling with the eyes of Xana flashing in it's eyes.

As it was about to pounce something they did not expect happened, and I had the full view of it.

Drake had just jumped off from a high tree landing on the wolf bringing it down it's knees.

"EAT THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Drake proceeded to punch the wolf in the head multiple times disorienting it.

It then tried to get up but Drake held it's front paws and was bending them over it's back side.

Drake's POV:

 _"Whatever you do DON"T LET IT BITE YOU DRAKE!"_ I Thought as I held on to the squirming wolf.

"DAMN THIS THING IS STRONG!" I screamed as me in the wolf moved closer to the tree's.

As I got us closer to the tree I did what I thought would work best, and so I threw the wolf's head into the tree.

As it hit the wood it's head began to bleed and it laid there for a moment before trying to get up. I quickly took the rock out of my pocket and went for the wolf, and then the one thing I said not to let happen happened.

As I got towards the wolf I forcefully moved the paw away to get a clear shot at it's head.

Only for it to bite my left arm, I saw the inside of it's mouth glow purple and I not only felt pain in my arm but throughout my entire body.

" **AH GODDAMNIT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH**!" I screamed in English as I began hitting it's head over and over again with the rock from my right hand, fighting through the pain.

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

Jeremy finally got his computer back up with the new portable outlet Drake gave him.

And the first thing he got was a notification from the super scan...

"Oh no..." I said _"HOW LONG WAS THIS GOING OFF!?_ he thought and immediately called the others in the forest.

"No response..." I said quietly and then quickly dialed Yumi.

"...Jeremy what's going on?" Yumi answered.

"Yumi we need to get to the forest qui-" I stopped, and something I never expected to happen happened...the tower deactivated.

"What is it Jeremy? IS XANA ATTACKING!?" Yumi yelled at him trying to get him to answer.

"...apparently not..." I read the super scan over again to make sure "It just...deactivated itself" I said in disbelief.

"What!? Okay I'm going into the forest to look for the others!" Yumi said and ended the call.

Jeremy looked at his phone and threw it on the bed, he then ran out of his room and out of the school and headed into the forest.

* * *

Odd's POV:

We watched as Drake dropped the rock and held his arm, the wolf was dead.

"...WOW GO DRAKE! YES! HAHAHA! WE WON!" I screamed as Ulrich came over towards Drake with me and Aelita.

Ulrich held his arm tightly as he came over "Good job Drake you saved our butts..."Ulrich then hissed in pain.

Drake then turned around and held his bleeding arm as he slid down the tree and sat down.

"Drake you're arm!" Aelita screamed as everyone looked at it.

 _"Ulrich probably feels a little guilty hissing about his arm now I bet"_ I thought as I helped Drake up along with Aelita.

"...wait a minute" Drake said as we started to walk.

"Do you need rest?" Aelita asked

"A little, but that's not the point" Drake said as he pointed towards a bush, his jacket was on it.

"I got it for you Drake" Ulrich said as he went over and picked it up.

"Thanks Ulrich, now can we get going before I bleed out?" Drake said

"You got it " he said as we began to walk out.

* * *

Drake's POV:

 _"God damn it the adrenaline is wearing off"_ I thought as I hissed in pain as Odd and Aelita carried me " _I saw the branch Yumi placed so that means were_ _getting close_ ".

I looked over at Ulrich who held in his hand my favorite jacket.

I took it off because I didn't want to ruin it with blood.

 _"I come to a new school, and I nearly die...fuck you universe!"_ I screamed to the cosmos in my head

I looked over towards in front of us and saw a familiar shade of blue...

"Guys!?" Jeremy saw us and ran over.

"What the heck happened!?" Jeremy asked as he saw me bleeding.

"Jeremy I would love to tell you about the epic fight later but right now Drake and Ulrich need medical attention" Odd said as he continued to carry me with Aelita over to the school.

* * *

Ulrich's POV:

Jeremy came over to me as Drake was being moved and ask what happened.

"We were under attack by a wolf being controlled by Xana." I said still holding my arm.

"Then why did the tower deactivate?" Jeremy questioned

"Because the wolf is dead, Drake killed it before it got to Aelita and Odd." I finished.

* * *

Third person POV:

The group finally made it to the school and was met by none other than Yumi.

"What happened? are you guys okay!?" she said looking at Ulrich and Drake.

"We'll be fine once we get to the nurses office" Ulrich said

"I'm telling you daddy there is a wolf in that forest!" Sissy screamed as she brought her father towards it.

"Sissy I highly doub that there was a-" Delmas stopped and looked at the shape the group was in.

"Oh my god! JIM GO GET THE NURSE!" He said as he came over to them.

"What happened out there!?" he asked to the group.

Drake brought his head up to meet him and said one word.

"Wolf"

"See I told you daddy, you got to get someone to go in there and kill it!"

"Sorry that job's already been done by are friend here" Odd said talking about Drake.

Drake smiled at Sissy and Delma's shocked faces and then frowned from the pain his arm was giving him.

Nurse Yolanda Came out and quickly examined both the boys who were injured.

"Alright carry him into my office, and I want you in there too you're arm could be fractured" The nurse said as they then went to her office.

* * *

 _1 hour later..._

Drake's POV:

I woke up finding myself on the medical bed in the nurses office _"Did I fall asleep? what happened?"_ I thought while scratching my head.

"OUCH!" I screamed as my left arm was in pain.

I looked at it and saw that it was covered in bandages where the wolf had bit me.

"Ok so that wasn't a dream..." Drake said aloud.

"You bet it wasn't" right next to me was Ulrich laying down on a similar bed with a cast on his arm.

After I looked at him I looked up towards the ceiling raising my injured arm over my head.

"That _**FUCKING**_ sucked" Drake said only the swear word was in English.

"You're telling me I'm the one who got thrown into a tree and broke my arm." Ulrich said smiling.

"Yeah well I got my arm bitten into by a wolf so were even." I said a little annoyed with the pain.

"Why did you stay?" Ulrich asked

...I knew what he meant, I'm not entirely sure what to say though... "I...didn't want my new friends to get eaten?" I tried.

"Friends huh?" he asked "That sounds about right..." he said.

"You know I wasn't serious right? I barely know any of you" I said.

"Well whether you like it or not I consider you as a friend, and so does Odd, Jeremy and Aelita.

"...what about Yumi?" I asked curious to what she thought.

"Not sure...I didn't ask her." He said honestly as he sat up, he hissed at the pain as he moved.

The door then opened with Odd, Aelita, Yumi,and Jeremy coming in.

"Hey our heroes are finally awake!" Odd said as he came walking in.

"It's good to see you guys..." Ulrich said lifting up his head to look at them.

I decided to lay my head back down on the pillow and rest, my eyes felt heavy and soon closed bringing me into a nice sleep...

* * *

 _The next day..._

Third person POV:

Down in the old abandoned factory in the computer room Jeremy and the other Lyoko warriors had a important matter to discuss...

"So what do you guys think, should we do a return to the past? Yumi asked.

"No Way!" Odd said.

"I'm gonna have to go with Odd on this one we can't just return to the past" Ulrich said.

"Why not?" Yumi asked "The school's now terrified of wolf attacks!"

"Well first of all going back in time makes Xana stronger, and this attack wasn't all that bad this time" Odd said "After all nothing supernatural or anything was done to blow are secret..."

Yumi turned to Aelita "what do you think Aelita?" she asked.

Aelita just looked at them for a moment.

"Well...it looks to me like you guys don't wanna lose a new friend" Aelita smiled "And personally I don't either" Aelita said getting their attention.

Odd and Ulrich smiled at her, Odd then wiped a tear.

"Oh how far she's come" Odd said jokingly.

They looked to Jeremy, ultimately it was up to him.

He sat thinking for a moment.

"Well...I do owe Drake for that portable outlet he gave me" Jeremy said suprising everyone.

"Drake gave you a portable outlet, why?" Yumi asked.

"Xana fried my old one making it so I can't use the computer that held all my information and research on finding Aelita's antivirus".

"Wow it seems like Drake's helping us left and right!" Odd said clearly happy Jeremy was on his side.

* * *

"Alright we won't do a return to the past" Jeremy announced making everyone cheer except for Yumi.

"...well if you guys are good with this then I guess I am too" Yumi said.

Odd started running towards the elevator.

"It's almost lunch time!" Odd said "Time to challenge my new rival!" Odd said smiling

The group then walked into the elevator together, and after pressing the button they started to rise to the surface.

* * *

Captaindrake123: The group now see's Drake as a potential friend to them, more we'll be coming on the next one.


	4. Prologue part 4

Captaindrake123: "Alright here's the next chapter."

Commandercaleb: "Yeah I couldn't sleep with all you're typing..." *Yawn*

Captaindrake123: Right now is probably the best time to tell you that these prologues have been taking place After episode 30 A great day, because now were going to start getting into the original storyline."

Captaindrake123:"Anyways enjoy."

 **BOLD** is for when someone speaks English...

* * *

Drake's POV:

It's been almost a month now since my first day of school, and over the time I settled in pretty well.

"Oh come on! Again!?" Odd said as he couldn't get the annoying vending machine to work.

After a while I gave up on the thing and just didn't get any drinks from it, Right now I was leaning against the wall letting the others talk.

"Too bad Odd maybe next time" Ulrich said as he drank his drink with a smile.

This was the normal routine for us hanging out together, over time I got to know more about the others and became more and more apart of their group.

 _"I honestly never expected to be friends with them"_ I thought.

...it was interesting to say the least, and I eventually also found out about Odd's dog Kiwi.

I promised to keep it a secret, and to help him keep kiwi hidden, they seemed to grow on me the more I hang out with them...

"How's your biology class Drake?" Aelita asked dragging me out of my thoughts.

"I got a B- on my last assigment thanks to you" I said thankfully and then looked annoyed "I just wish it didn't sound so boring in class."

It honestly was boring, the teacher tried to make it seem interesting but ended up failing, he seemed to give up afterwards.

Ulrich finally got his cast off today, where I got my bandages removed a few days ago, he was enjoying having his other arm back for his use.

"You're lucky I got a D in it" Ulrich said as he twirled his former broken arm.

If there was one thing I noticed about Ulrich was that he didn't have the best grades, I often tried to help him out studying for other subjects in my own way and some of his grades did go up, of course though we still had some loose ends to tie up.

"Hey you're getting better, before it was an F" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Yea I don't think cheering people up about their grades is your strong suit Drake" Odd laughed.

I shrugged "Hey at least I'm not letting the vending machine bother me anymore..." I said as a small smirk formed on my face as I leaned on the wall.

Over the past two weeks I had a lot of fun and ended up spending most of my time with these friends of mine.

I put away the book I was reading earlier as I looked at Jeremy.

"How's the new software holding up?" I asked, I had recently given him a software disk I asked for from my father to help Jeremy speed things up a little on his computer.

"It's working smoothly, my programs are going a lot faster now." Jeremy said smiling.

Yumi looked up from her drink and looked at me for a moment before talking to Aelita.

I could tell she wasn't entirely sure about me yet, we didn't talk all that often but I think she's starting to get used to me.

I knew they were hiding something...

I'm not an idiot,whenever they were having a conversation and I walked up to them they suddenly stopped and talked about something else, It explained why sometimes they were skeptical of me.

Jeremy would put away his laptop when I offered to look over his program, Odd would make a joke whenever I mentioned something I overheard as they had their conversations, Ulrich would say it's nothing, Aelita shifts around uncomfortably when I asked what they talked about and would say it's nothing to worry about, and Yumi would just simply say she had to go do something.

 _"Yup definitely hiding something"_ I thought as I looked at my friends conversing with each other.

I figured they would tell me though when they were ready, it was probably a close secret among friends with them and I could understand why they wouldn't want to tell me right now...

 _"But damn did it make me curious"_ I said but I restrained that curiosity and was patient, a trait that Odd could definitely learn about.

"Hey Yumi could I borrow some of you're notes for my next class?" Odd asked.

"No way Odd I need these" Yumi said " why don't you make your own?"

"Because Odd's odd" Aelita said making us laugh while Odd frowned in annoyance.

The bell rang signaling it's time for our next class.

And so we said goodbye and went our separate ways...

* * *

 _Later at night..._

I took off my jacket and hung it up at my hangar in me and Jeremy's dorm getting ready for bed.

"Yo Jeremy you should really get off of there, you need sleep" I said "You also keep me up with all that tapping from your computer" I finished telling him to take a hint.

"But this is important Drake! Just one more hour..." Jeremy said as he continued to type for god knows what program.

"Yea well until you tell me what that program is I don't think I care" I said as I pulled him away from his computer.

"Hey wait a minute!" He exclaimed as I quickly saved his program not even bothering to look at it and turned his computer off, I then turned to him.

"Jeremy if I have one more sleepless night my mind will actually break down and I'll go insane." I said, I held myself highly for my mental control, where in most situations someone would get mad or did something out of anger I did calmly. But with all the sleepless nights,constant bickering of Sissy, and students making up rumors that I was a delinquent because I killed a wolf irritating me I couldn't take it much longer.

"But I-" Jeremy said trying to explain to me.

"Butts are for sitting Jeremy" I said " besides you need sleep too, the reason why you can't figure out whatever it is you're working on is probably because you're sleep deprived, sleeping recharges and repairs the cells in your body and not to mention organizes the new memory you made during the day..." I said as quite a matter of fact " and when you don't sleep you might as well be a zombie"

"...okay" he finally admitted defeat with some reluctance.

"Good!" I said as I got in bed and turned off the lamp light.

Jeremy sighed and then turned off his lamp light and laid his head down on the pillow.

* * *

Third person POV:

Aelita was tossing and turning in her bed, she was having a horrifying nightmare...

 _A small elf wearing a blue hat, and wore strange dark pink clothing was running through the woods with wolf howls coming from behind him. He ran through the woods with all the strength in his legs._

 _He then stopped, panting heavily he put his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath..._

 _After regaining his breath and looking around he began to walk forward, but then heard growling behind him._

 _"Huh?" The elf said as he turned around to see what the noise was..._

 _A hungry wolf was behind him growling at him, the elf backed up from the wolf and was sweating with worry. The wolf towered the elf and growled, he then scrambled towards the other way._

 _"AAAAAHHH!" The elf screamed as the wolf pounced at him._

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Aelita waking up from the nightmare.

The door opened up and Aelita blocked the light with her hand, and onced her eyes adjusted she saw it was Sissy...

"WHO. IS. DOING. THAT. SCREAMING!?" Sissy...well... screamed.

Over in Drake and Jeremy's Dorm Jeremy Ironicly snored sound asleep while Drake heard the yelling downstairs...

" **God fucking damn it**..."Drake said getting out of his bed and exiting his Dorm " **I just can't get one full night of sleep** " Drake mumbled as he went to see what the commotion was.

Back over with Aelita she awkwardly answered Sissy's question"...um...you are..." She stated as a matter of fact.

Aelita looked at Sissy's angry face as she said" DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?"

"Do you?" A familiar voice said and coming near Aelita's doorway was a Drake with a very irritated look.

"Go back to sleep Sissy **god damn it** **I'm** trying to sleep" Drake said angrily and tired.

Sissy glared at him then turned to Aelita "This is the third night in the row you woke me up with your screaming...I HAVE HAD IT!" Sissy said walking away and soon entered her room and closed the door.

Drake looked at Aelita through the doorway "You okay?" he asked.

Aelita nodded " Thanks for getting rid of her..." Aelita said thankfully.

"...so what's this I hear about you screaming three nights in a row?" Drake asked concerned.

Aelita looked down, not entirely sure what to say. She looked up at Drake again and reluctantly decided to tell him.

"...I've been having the same nightmare three nights in a row" Aelita said barely audible.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"...you'll probably laugh..." Aelita said"

"Hey!" Drake said getting her attention. "If it's making you scream in horror three nights in a row then I'm most definitely not gonna laugh when my friend is clearly terrified." He stated.

Aelita looked at him for a moment...and told him the short version about what happened in the dream.

"A wolf...would it happen to be the same one we met" Drake asked a little worried about her.

"No...somehow it was even more terrifying..." She said clutching her blanket tighter.

"Well hey if you want I'll take down that wolf too..."Drake said jokingly cheering her up.

She giggled "What are you my new bodyguard or something?" Aelita asked.

"If it will get you to stop having nightmares then sure" He said and then yawned.

"Well I better get back in bed before I'm caught here" Drake said as he turned around and took a step, but stopped.

Drake looked at Aelita "Hey...if you ever want to talk about this with me, I'll listen and what time it is doesn't matter for you" Drake said a little reluctantly.

Aelita smiled " Thanks Drake...I feel a little better now." She said.

Drake then yawned again " well I'm gonna go finish sleeping, sweet dreams Aelita" Drake finished as he walked away after closing her door.

Aelita got comfortable in her bed again feeling better after that talk.

But somehow that wolf still worried her...

* * *

 _In the morning In the showers..._

Aelita had just entered the girls shower room, she was still wearing her pajamas and had a towel in hand.

As she walked she then stopped after hearing something.

She looked around for a moment then looked ahead of her, and then in a flash the same growling wolf from her dream came out of nowhere...

Aelita dropped her towel in shock and widened her eyes in fear as she began to back up.

The wolf then pounced towards her "AHHH!" Aelita screamed as she ran the other way to the exit.

Once she got out she immediately closed the door and held it there.

"What are you doing Aelita? get out of our way" Sissy said walking up to her with two other girls.

"Don't go in there! There's a huge wolf inside..." She said terrified.

"Oh really?" Sissy said as she moved Aelita aside and opened the door, everyone gasped.

They then looked at Aelita with a look saying "Really?".

Aelita peaked inside to find a brown haired girl wearing a bathrobe and glasses standing near the doorway...the wolf was a hallucination.

"Oh my it's a four eyed wolf!" Sissy said as she and the other girls laughed.

The girl in the bathrobe gave Aelita a small glare before walking by.

* * *

 _Later..._

Drake's POV:

The last time I saw the group was when they asked me to leave them alone while they talked to Aelita...

I was a bit confused at first, wondering why I couldn't join them. But then I figured it had something to do with their secret and so they politely asked me to leave them to talk.

As I finished packing my stuff to go to my next class, I figured I would see them there because we had the same class.

It turned out I was right, but I didn't expect Sissy and her evil henchman to be throwing an elf doll while Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy were trying to get it back. And then the doll was tossed over towards Sissy, only for Aelita to catch it too and they got into a tug of war with it.

Nicholas was about to grab Aelita to help Sissy get it.

"Give it back!" Aelita screamed and then saw Nicholas about to grab her.

"Oh no you don't **jackass**!" I quickly grabbed him and threw him on his ass, he looked up at me and his face pales as I glare at him "Did you not learn _ANYTHING_ from last time!?" I questioned him.

And just as I was about to speak again, everyone saw some sort of key fly out of the doll and onto the ground...

Sissy immediately tried to grab it only for Ulrich to put his foot on it while smirking."Nuh uh" he said mockingly.

Herb looked like he was about to help Sissy get Ulrich's foot off of it but Odd stood in front of him.

"Sorry, game over" Odd said smiling.

"What is all this noise about!?" The teacher finally came in seeing that all the students were making a mess of the classroom.

Everyone of the students quickly began cleaning up and getting back to their seats.

Sissy got up "Fine keep It, but only because it's you Ulrich" Sissy said and went back to her seat.

Ulrich then gave Jeremy the key and they went to their respective seats.

I went to mine as well which was behind Ulrich and Odd's.

 _"I wonder what that was all about and what that key was for"_ I thought as I listened to the teacher beginning her lesson.

And not long into the lesson I heard Jeremy.

"It's a key to a train station locker!" He said.

 _"Well one of my questions have been answered..."_ I thought as I watched as Jeremy answered the teacher's question wrong and Sissy laughed with her goons.

* * *

 _Later after class..._

Third person POV:

As the lyoko warriors headed out of the classroom Jeremy explained that the key was for a train station locker and assumed that the train station not too far from Kadic was where it belonged to, so they decided to go there after school ended.

"Hey guys!" Drake yelled to them as they walked down the hall, they stopped and turned over to Drake as he ran up to them.

"Hey Drake what is it?" Jeremy asked.

"What was going on in there? You guys were fighting over some elf toy with Sissy before I came in..." Drake asked a little irritated.

Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy looked nervously at each other while Aelita looked down at the ground feeling guilty...

"Well you see Drake we found in the woods earlier hanging off a tree..." Odd said trying to explain the situation.

"Then what about that key that fell out of it, Jeremy seemed to think it was important" Drake said as he looked at Jeremy "I'm not an idiot, what is really going on?" Drake said getting a little mad that his friends were apparently trying to lie to his face...and it wasn't even the first time.

He wasn't sure how many times he's been lied to or not but sometimes they would make an excuse to go somewhere or to do something else, It was honestly annoying for Drake because not one of them even noticed that he caught most of their lies.

Frankly it was stupid to Drake, he was friends with them for a while now and they were still suspicious of him.

"Drake we-" Aelita tried to say but was cut off.

"Guys you should really get to class soon" Yumi said walking by them and looked at Drake "Including you Drake".

Drake stared at them, and then turned away to go to his next class.

The others soon did the same.

* * *

Aelita's POV:

 _"It didn't feel right not telling him..."_ I thought as I walked to my next class and sat down.

I knew that the others felt guilty too leaving him unanswered like that, but I knew we had to do it...

 _Flashback..._

 _Inside the hermitage..._

 _"There There, stay down boy..." Odd said as he looked and pointed at books on a desk._

 _"See everything is just fine Aelita" Jeremy said comforting me._

 _"I'd honestly feel a bit better if everyone was here..." I said as I looked around the hermitage._

 _"That probably wouldn't have been a good idea Aelita..." Jeremy said honestly._

 _"Sorry but it's just too much to risk Aelita, if Drake came with us he would ask questions and might find out about the supercomputer..." Yumi said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder "we don't know what he will do and worse case scenario he would turn us into the authorities, I know you trust him after the wolf incident but you have to remember he didn't know everything about the situation..."_

 _I nodded in understanding, I then looked over to a staircase and started walking towards it._

 _Flashback ends..._

 _"Would he really turn us in?"_ I thought as I looked at my desk while the teacher gave his lecture.

* * *

Drake's POV:

It was now lunch time and Drake had quickly finished his lunch and left before anyone in the group came, and is now sitting on a bench.

 _"They still don't trust me..."_ I thought as I sighed annoyingly.

I'm patient, no matter who else tells you, I am patient. But I was losing that patience...

Right now I needed to get away from the group, sometimes I just wanted to be alone and quickly ate my food to come out here just to think.

I was irritated, I understood that whatever secret they had was important to them...

But damn did it sometimes piss me off when they would lie to my face about it, and it also made me curious...but as always I resisted.

"Well look who it is..." I heard a certain annoying girl walking towards me.

I ignored her like I usually did, it was the best tactic for people who annoy you.

"Having problems with you new group of friends I see..." Sissy said as she sat down next to me.

 _"Damn it take a hint!"_ I thought as I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"What problems?" I asked annoyed by her staying here.

"Oh don't tell me you don't feel annoyed of them not telling you anything about their little secret..." Sissy said in a knowing tone.

I looked at her curiously.

"You want to know too?" I asked, kind of already knowing what the answer was.

"Of course I do!" She screamed _"Jesus, can you scream any louder?"_ I thought but continued to listen to her.

"There is something going on in there little group and I intend to find out...and I was wondering if you could help me" She said.

 _"What?"_ I thought.

"You see I just happen to have heard one of their conversations, and found out their going to leave the school later to go somewhere and I need someone to help me follow them, someone good at not being seen." Sissy said.

It was true...I often escaped crowded places and people often didn't know where I was or hear me coming, one time I came up to the group undetected and was almost kicked in the face by Yumi...

"So what do you say?" Sissy asked putting out her hand waiting for me to shake it.

...If I said the offer wasn't tempting I would be lying.

I wanted to know what they were really doing, and the fact that their leaving school for this secret could mean that it's really important. And the other fact that they lied to me so many times also floated around in my mind and made me curious to just what all those conversations were about.

I looked at her, I already made my decision.

I opened up my hand and brought it to hers and...slapped it.

"Huh!?" she said surprised as I was about to walk away from her.

I maybe curious but that will never be enough to make me betray them, they were good friends even with the secrecy. Back at my old school there was just a bunch of jerks and all they cared about was who was dating who, who's gonna get into a fight, and annoying the teachers in class. That's why I never really had friends, I wasn't gonna change myself into some annoying punk who laughs when somebody hasn't seen the latest movie or doesn't take pictures of people fighting in the hallway and instead trying to stop it.

But ever since I came here and became friends with this group of mine...I saw none of that. They were different from the people from my old school, Odd told me a joke (no matter how bad it was) when I was feeling a bit down, Jeremy helps me with my computer and we often talk about stuff before I go to sleep,Ulrich and I sometimes spar just for the fun of it (a little restricting with the casts), Aelita helps me study for the dreaded biology class and genuinely wants to know what I like and get to know me better.

And I've learned to respect Yumi, whenever she was being suspicious of me it wasn't out of spite, she was doing it for the well being of her friends. She cares about them, she even put some signs in the forest to make sure they made their way back and often defended them against Sissy.

There was no way I was gonna betray these good friends over something like mere curiosity or because I was just irritated.

"We've been over this, I'm not you're pawn"

"Hey don't just walk away!" Sissy screamed angrily.

"Leave him alone Sissy" Odd said as him Ulrich and Aelita came over "I think he's heard enough of you're nagging about you not having a brain"

Sissy looked over at Odd and glared at him.

"Oh you're so clever aren't you? what are you even doing here?" Sissy asked as she looked at them.

"We came to see if our friend Drake here needed help getting away from you" Ulrich said with a smile.

"Well I was just talking to him about something, but apparently we disagree" She said as she glared at me "I guess I'll take my leave then..." and then walked away.

"Is everything alright Drake?" Aelita asked as she turned to me.

"I'm okay, and thanks for helping me get rid of the idiot" I said.

"Honestly...I thought you were mad at us" Aelita said a little worried.

"...I'm not mad, maybe irritated but not mad." I said as I scratched my head.

"Look Drake were sorry about what happened earlier today..." Ulrich started.

"It's okay I get it...I just need some time alone for a while to think about it okay guys" I said to them.

The bell rings, signaling it's the end of lunch.

"Well we better get to class guys..." Odd said.

We all waved each other goodbye as we went to our classes.

As I walked to my next class I stopped and thought _"How much did they listen to that conversation...?"_

* * *

 _Later at night in Drake and Jeremy's Dorm..._

Third person POV:

"So...what's with the box?" Drake asked and looked at the box Jeremy brought in.

"...well..." Jeremy said awkwardly as Drake looked at it.

"Ok let me stop you for a sec..." Drake said as he put down his laptop and looked at him "I get it if you don't want to tell me about it but just...don't lie to my face again, or else I might just jump out the window..." Drake said annoyed but oddly calm.

Jeremy looked at him surprised and began to speak "Well...yes I can't tell you about it" he said a little worried.

"...ok" Drake said as he sat down and began typing on his laptop, he was studying for history class.

"Ok?" Jeremy asked surprised for a second time "you're not mad anymore...?"

"Ok who said I was mad?" Drake asked as he got up and looked at him "I wasn't mad I was irritated..."

Drake looked at him again seeing that he wasn't completely satisfied with his answer and sighed.

"Look Jeremy...I thought it over and I decided to trust you guys because I know you're good people" Drake said, it was a little harder to say than he thought but he said it "I don't mind if you don't tell me about it, just stop trying to lie to me to keep it secret...is that cool?"

Jeremy sat on his chair and looked at me.

"...Alright, that's fair" Jeremy said smiling "thanks Drake, you're a good friend"

"No problem nerd..." I said as I continued typing.

"Oh the crazy sci-fi fanatic is calling me a nerd huh?" Jeremy said smirking.

"Hey!" Drake said looking at Jeremy "I'm a trekkie and I'm proud of it computer boy!"

"Says the guy with three laptops and two portable outlets...and you're calling me a computer freak" Jeremy said looking at me chuckling.

"Oh...and who was the one who gave you a portable outlet so you could type away my precious sleep time at night" Drake said smiling.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, and then laughed.

It was often like this, they would go on and on and joke around for this sort of stuff while they were both in this Dorm.

"Well we better turn off the lights and get to bed before the teacher's get cranky" Drake said as he put away my laptop and turned off the lights.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna keep working." Jeremy said and then turned around to his computer.

"Fine...I'll let you get away with it this time but only because I came prepared" Drake said putting on ear plugs and getting into bed.

"Alright goodnight Drake..." Jeremy said as he typed.

"Do you hear that?" Drake asked.

Jeremy turned around "Hear wha-"

"Peace and quiet!" Drake said still with earplugs on "It's beautiful..."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and continued to work on the computer.

Everything was back to normal, but not for long...

* * *

 _In the morning..._

In Ulrich and Odd's dorm Ulrich was already awake and about to go to the showers, Odd was still in bed with kiwi...

"Come on Odd get up!" Ulrich said as he opened the door.

"mmm...five more minutes..." Odd grumbled

"Fine, I'm going to go take a shower..." Ulrich said as he walked out the door.

A creaking sound could be heard on the other side of the dorm as the lamplight slowly aimed towards Odd, a black mist then came out by unscrewing the lightbulb and setting it down in the short time it could.

Kiwi then turned around groggily and then stared at the black mist and began to bark at it, that black mist then proceeded to enter Odd's ear as a grey color consumed Odd's body and Kiwi continued to bark.

"AhaaahAaaaahha" Odd said as he felt something try to take control of him.

"AHHHHH WHOOOAAA!" Odd screamed as the black mist left his ears, it failed to control him.

He looked around and saw a worried Kiwi.

"Hey what happened..." Odd asked himself as he comforted Kiwi.

"Wait a minute..." Odd mumbled as he left the dorm and went to the showers.

After he made it to the showers he slowly entered he saw their was one other person in here brushing his teeth and began to look around.

"Ulrich you in here?" Odd asked and then heard screaming to his left.

"grrr AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ulrich screamed as he fell through the door to as shower and was completely grey like Odd was before, the smoke then left Ulrich and was going into a near power outlet leaving behind some purple electricity.

"Ulrich you okay!?" Odd asked as he went over to him.

"Whoa what happened?" the student asked as he came over to them.

"It's okay Theo...I think I just have some stomach problems" Ulrich said.

Theo looked at them real quick "Alright but you should probably go to the nurse's office though" he said as he walked out.

"...you knew who that was too right?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"...Xana" Ulrich said getting up "we got to go tell Jeremy about this"

They both exited and ran down the hall and passed by Drake who was going to the showers.

"Hey Drake, can't talk now, got to go, bye!" Odd said quicly as him and Ulrich ran towards his dorm.

"...what was that about?" Drake asked no one in particular as he stood in the hallway, he then shrugged figuring they needed Jeremy to help with homework or something and continued his way to the showers.

In Jeremy's room when the two entered Ulrich began to shake Jeremy awake.

"Jeremy, Jeremy!" Ulrich screamed at him as he started to wake up.

"Huh...guys what is it?' he asked confused.

"Xana's ghosts attacked us, me and Ulrich" Odd explained to Jeremy.

"Wait what!?" Jeremy said surprised and climbed off his bed.

"Don't worry were okay, they couldn't posses us and ran away." Ulrich said as he got up.

Jeremy walked over to his computer, he began clicking on a few things and brought up the super scan.

"The super scan didn't detect any activated towers, it looks like Xana's attack failed." Jeremy said as he read over the super scan again.

"That's weird, Xana can posses humans but not...you two?" Jeremy asked as he looked over to them.

"...maybe it has something to do with sex appeal?" Odd said as he smiled.

"Yeah right..." Jeremy said as he read the scan again "okay be careful guys for all we know Xana might try again."

"Got it" Ulrich said as him and Odd walked out "C ya later!" Odd said as they closed the door.

Jeremy stared at the door for a few seconds before turning around to face his computer, but then black smoke rose from behind his chair and entered his body...

For a few seconds he was grey and fizzling and then it stopped, he turned around his chair, the super scan beeped behind him indicating a tower had been activated.

The symbol of Xana was now in Jeremy's eyes.

And only a few minutes later did Drake come in and got all his stuff ready for Gym class.

"Hey Jeremy come on were gonna be late, Jim's gonna be pissed off if you keep ditching his classes..." Drake said as he then looked at Jeremy.

"...hey you alright?" Drake asked as he looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at him and smiled "I understand, thank you Drake and I'll make sure not to anger him again" he said as he got his stuff ready.

"...okay" Drake said looking at Jeremy a little confused.

"Well lets get going." Jeremy said as he walked out the door, and Drake soon reluctantly followed.

* * *

Drake's POV:

On the track field everyone sat on the grass, I sat in between Odd and Aelita as we were listening Jim's speech.

 _"Well...mostly"_ I thought.

I honestly tuned him out for I was thinking of something else, he wasn't really saying anything important just talking about how running is the most noble sport or something. What I was really focused on was Jeremy's behavior...

"You okay?" Aelita asked as Jim talked.

"...it's probably nothing." I said quietly.

"Oh...well I was wondering If I could talk to you later" Aelita asked quietly as Jim came by.

I was still paying attention to her but Jeremy's behavior earlier still bothered me.

"Oh sure..." I said but then Jim interrupted before anything else could be said.

"Jeremy! Let's see how powerful you're strides are..." Jim said, and after a bit more explaining (rambling) from Jim, Jim then got the timer ready.

"On you're mark...get set...GO!" Jim yelled and pressed the timer and Jeremy started running, but in no time at all Jeremy started walking around all funny and then began hopping on one foot.

"OUCH! ah!" Jeremy yelled as he hopped on one foot.

"What, what happened?" Jim asked.

"I twisted my ankle!" Jeremy said Immediatley.

 _"...no that's not right..."_ I thought as I watched Jeremy hopping _"That happened way too fast, not to mention how he twisted it in the first place.._."

 _"But...why would he fake it?"_ I thought and looked at Ulrich and Odd, Odd was snickering but Ulrich seemed as skeptical as I was at what just happened so that confirmed it's not a group thing.

"Well of course you did! You don't get muscles by sitting in front of a computer all day!" Jim said as he looked at Jeremy's "twisted' ankle "Herb take him to the infirmary!"

"Actually Jim could I go with Aelita instead...?" Jeremy asked hopping on one foot.

"Alright then, take him far away from me!" Jim said and Aelita walked towards Jeremy.

"Hey guys..." I said to Odd and Ulrich "you saw that right?".

"Other than Einstein's zero athletic potential" Odd said still snickering.

"No...Drake's right something was off..." Ulrich said as he saw Jeremy walk away with Aelita.

"He faked it..."I whispered to them.

"You sure?" Odd asked hesitantly.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Odd!?" Jim said as he looked at Odd with a waiting stare.

 _"Does he always single out Odd?"_ I thought as I heard his response.

"Ummm...I love this class?" Odd tried.

"Nice try Odd now be quiet" Jim said.

"Um hey Jim..." I said making him turn to me "I think I drank a little too much water before coming here, can I use the restroom?" I asked.

"Trying to keep yourself well hydrated huh Drake? Good but take it easy next time...go ahead!" Jim said and then turned to the other students.

I brought out my phone and pointed at it for Odd and Ulrich to see, letting them know I'll call them if something is up. Ulrich nodded, I ran towards them when I was out of site and kept hidden. Jeremy was acting weird first with this morning apologizing about Gym when he usually complains that he has to work on his computer, and now he fakes a twisted ankle to get out of class with Aelita, I need to find out what was going on...

* * *

Aelita's POV:

"You okay Jeremy?" I asked as we walked towards the nurse's office.

It was a little surprising at first when Jeremy twisted his ankle like that, I know he's not as physical fit as he should be, but after all the running from the Xana attacks I thought he would have gotten a little better...but then again we did use the return trips pretty often before Xana hacked it. Everyone's bodies physical abilities probably just go back to the way it was before all the events...

"Yes I'm fine..." Jeremy answered a little slowly, he then stopped limping.

"Hey you're not limping anymore..." I said a little surprised.

 _"I didn't expect him to recover so quickly"_ I thought as I looked at his leg.

"Has you're ankle stopped hurting?" I asked.

He then turned around and looked at me and started...growling?

The symbol of Xana was in his eyes.

"AHHH!" I screamed, I quickly backed away from him.

Jeremy then proceeded to walk towards me, and then tried to kick me.

Only for him to be stopped.

Third Person POV:

Drake quickly grabbed Jeremy's foot before he could do anything, and then with the advantage he threw him over to the ground.

"Jeremy what's gotten into you!?" Drake said as he then had his hand being pulled by Aelita.

"Come on follow me!" Aelita said as she pulled him towards the direction of the woods while Jeremy took time to recover, and afterwards he began chasing them.

In the bathroom on the upper floor Yumi saw the whole thing through the window, she then proceeded to leave the bathroom and call the others.

Ulrich on the track field then picked up his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Ulrich! Something's wrong with Jeremy, he just tried to attack Aelita!" Yumi said over the phone as she made it to the steps.

"Wait a minute Xana tried to posses us this morning and failed, he could be controlling Jeremy but why would it work on him?" Ulrich said in a hushed voice as he talked to Yumi.

"I don't know but I saw him attack her, Drake protected Aelita before Jeremy could get her and I saw them heading towards the forest." Yumi said over the phone as she reached the bottom of the stairs "I don't know how long they can keep it up, I'm gonna go check the super scan while you look for them!" She then hung up and headed towards Drake and Jeremy's dorm.

"Ulrich!" Jim called and quickly got Ulrich's attention.

"I'm counting on you to raise the level you got it!?" Jim said as he looked at Ulrich.

"Ok Jim but I got to go us the bathroom real quick" Ulrich said as he got up.

"Oh me too Jim!" Odd said pointing his finger up.

"Hmmm...alright but make it snappy you two!" Jim said giving them the go.

"Thanks Jim!" Odd said as they ran.

 _Over in the forest..._

"I think we lost him for now..." Aelita said as she and Drake slowed down and hid behind a bush.

"Alright now with that done do you mind telling me what happened to Jeremy?" Drake asked seriously as he looked around.

"Drake I need you're phone..." Aelita asked.

"Aelita don't dodge the question, he was attacking you!" Drake said to her in a hushed tone.

"Drake please there's too much to explain right now..." Aelita said as she looked at him.

"...alright" Drake said and he quickly gave her his phone.

She then dialed the number to Odd and waited for it to answer.

"...Drake? Where are you?" Odd answered over the phone.

"Odd it's me Aelita, Jeremy has been possessed by Xana and I'm in the woods with Drake" She said over the phone.

"Do you think you guys can meet us in the factory?" Odd asked.

"..." She looked at Drake real quick and then answered.

'I think so" Aelita replied.

"I'll tell Yumi and we'll meet you there..." Odd said.

Aelita then hung up.

"Possessed?" Drake asked as he looked around for Jeremy.

"Yes, I can't explain everything at the moment but I need you're help to get to the abandoned factory" Aelita said.

"You mean the old car factory?" Drake asked "why?"

"Drake I have to get there!" Aelita said looking into his eyes "It's the only way to get Jeremy out of this"

Drake stopped for a moment.

"What is it?" Aelita asked and then was shushed and pulled by Drake over to a nearby tree.

Jeremy was walking by and thought he had heard someone talking, so he came over to investigate.

"Hmph..." Xanafied Jeremy said in frustration when he found nothing, he then kept moving continuing his search.

Up in the tree above where Xanafied Jeremy was, Aelita and Drake looked down to make sure the ghost is clear and waited a minute before getting down.

"So how did you like climbing you're first tree?" Drake asked as he helped her down "Well...besides with the circumstances we are in."

"Interesting..." Aelita said smiling and then frowned looking at Drake "Drake I need to get to that factory" she said seriously.

"...alright I'll trust you, I'll make sure you get there." Drake said with acceptance but still looked annoyed.

"Thank you Drake, follow me." She said and led Drake to the factory...

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Jeremy and Drake's dorm..._

"Sector one the ice territory, South East" Yumi said writing it in a sticky note from the super scan on Jeremy's computer.

She then put it in her pocket and walked towards the door and noticed a black case that was all bashed up.

"Wait a minute...no!" Yumi said as she then opened it, only to find that all the disks from Franz Hopper were destroyed.

"Xana destroyed them...Dang it" Yumi said but then ran out the door for she had more urgent problems to deal with.

* * *

 _In the sewers..._

Drake and Aelita ran through the sewers, soon reaching the manhole for the factory.

"Here it is!" Aelita said as she climbed the latter opening up the manhole.

Drake soon started climbing as well but as soon as he reached the manhole he saw Jeremy running towards them at the other end of the sewers.

" **Shit**..." Drake said in English as he exited the sewers through the manhole.

Ulrich and Odd just entered and were getting their skateboards.

"Come on we got to hurry!" Ulrich said as he jumped on his skateboard, Odd following suite afterwards.

Over by the factory Aelita and Drake entered and neared the ropes.

"There grab onto them!" Aelita said and then jumped onto the rope and swung herself in front of the elevator.

Drake quickly got out of his slight shock and followed her, but when he landed he was shot with purple electricity.

Jeremy was above them on the upperfloor at the entrance, Xana's symbol flashing in his eyes and his hand covered in purple electricity...

" **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"** Drake screamed in English as he got up from that shock feeling a little woozy but quickly shaking it off.

"You okay!?" Aelita asked concerned.

"Since when did he have superpowers!?" Drake asked irritated and shocked, he looked up at Jeremy as he jumped down to the lower level.

"Grrrrr..." Jeremy growled towards Drake as he made his way towards him.

"Aelita go do whatever you need to do!" Drake said quickly as he stood between him and Aelita.

"Alright!" She said quickly and quickly got into the elevator.

Jeremy then tried to punch Drake, Drake quickly brought his right hand up and pushed it to the left, it moved Jeremy's fist away from him and Drake quickly punched Jeremy in the stomach with his left hand.

"Sorry Jeremy..." Drake said as Jeremy crouched holding his stomach.

Drake then tried to go for another attack but Jeremy quickly got a hold of his wrist and shocked him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Drake screamed as electricity coursed through his body, he was then thrown into a nearby wall.

* * *

Drake's POV:

 _"I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared..."_ I thought as I leaned against the wall while Jeremy walked towards me.

It completely baffled me and made me wonder".. _..HOW IN THE HELL DOES HE HAVE SUPERPOWERS!?"_

The fact that Jeremy was shooting lightning from his hands showed just how serious the situation was, Jeremy wasn't just out of control but had become a fully super powered human being bent on killing me.

Most people I imagine would run away in fear of getting killed...fortunately I'm not one of those idiots, he would probably catch up to me and not to mention he could go after Aelita, whatever is going on Aelita and her group obviously have something to do with it, that much is obvious and with a electrified evil Jeremy on the loose I can't just leave it like this or otherwise someone could actually die.

 _"...Now that I think about it I'm probably going to die"_ I thought as Jeremy electrified his hands as he walked right in front of me.

I caught his wrists before his hands reach me, he was struggling to get them to my head and slowly I was losing.

 _Oh my god shut up!_

 _"What is this...am I seeing my life before my eyes?"_ I thought as Jeremy's hands got closer.

Images quickly flowed through my mind, some more strong memories came through.

 _What do you want to be?_

 _Ha Ha! Drizzy Drake!_

 _I want to go to space!_

 _I just want to be alone..._

 _I'm not going to go change myself just to make friends._

 _Just ignore them..._

 _Whether you like it or not I consider you a friend..._

I quickly came back to my senses.

* * *

Third person POV:

Acting on instinct Drake quickly dropped to the floor and pressed his back against the wall, where he then kicked upwards hitting Jeremy's chest making him land on the ground with a thud.

Jeremy soon got up and looked at Drake with the Xana symbol flashing.

Over up on the upper floor Odd and Ulrich made it, they then quickly jumped on the rope and swung over towards the fighting.

"Hey how's my two good buddies doing!?" Odd said as him and Ulrich ran behind Jeremy and assumed a fighting stance.

"Wow it's weird to be fighting against Jeremy, I mean I don't want to hurt him" Odd said as he looked at the Xanafied Jeremy.

"I wouldn't worry about that!" Drake yelled to Odd staring Jeremy down.

Odd went to punch Jeremy but was quickly swatted to the side and knocked out.

"What did I just say!?" Drake said angrily at Odd's unconscious body.

Ulrich taking heed of Drake's advice quickly sidestepped when Jeremy went to punch him, he quickly kicked at his side. It worked, Jeremy was stumbling and Ulrich decided to go for another punch.

This time though Jeremy sidestepped seemingly learning Ulrich's move and punched him, Ulrich then hit one of the metal beams.

"AH!" Ulrich screamed holding his injured hand.

Jeremy then grabbed Ulrich by the neck in front of the elevator electrocuting him.

"HIYAAAHH!"

Yumi had arrived.

She quickly hit Jeremy with a wrench bringing him to his knees, Ulrich was dropped to the ground.

"GAH!" Ulrich breathed in the air the he missed so much, his throat burned somewhat making it a little painful.

Yumi then hit the call button on the elevator "Glad I came when I did, are you okay Ulrich?" Yumi asked helping him up.

"Never better..." Ulrich replied sarcastically.

"I have the coordinates, where's Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"She's wherever that elevator goes!" Drake yelled to them while helping Odd get to his feet.

"...alright that's good lets get down there" Yumi said as the elevator arrived.

"What about sparky?" Odd asked as Jeremy began to stir awake.

"I'll take care of him" Drake said pushing Odd in the elevator.

"Wait Drak-" Ulrich tried to say.

"Dang it Ulrich go do whatever you have to do to make sure my roommate doesn't kill us!" Drake yelled at him as Jeremy woke up.

"Good luck Drake!" Odd yelled as the elevator went down, Drake then turned to face Jeremy.

"They have so much explaining to do..." Drake mumbled "Alright come on Jeremy it's time we got a little exercise!"

Jeremy growled at Drake as he raised his hands, meanwhile down in the monitor room (That's what I'm calling the place with the monitor, keyboard, and holographic thing) Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd had just walked out of the elevator.

"Aelita are you okay?" Yumi asked as she Ulrich and Odd walked over.

"Just fine I got the scanners ready" Aelita looked around "What about Jeremy?"

"Drake's got it! Odd said "Now let's hurry before he's barbecued!"

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich then headed down the latter and once there entered the three scanners, Ulrich on the left, Yumi the right, and Odd in the middle.

"Alright here it goes...Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi" Aelita said as she typed into the computer, the avatars then popped up on the screen.

"Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi..." Aelita said there Avatars began to load, their colors being shown as it scans.

"Virtualization!" Aelita said as she pressed the enter key finishing the process.

The three in the scanners then felt the familiar sensation as the scanners took apart and digitalized their molecules, their consciousness was then sent through the wiring connecting the scanners of the supercomputer. All three then traveled into the supercomputer where it stored their consciousness and began making the digital avatars, on Lyoko the three began to digitalize as their template scanned down from the head to toe.

Once done their sight returned to them and they landed on the ground and waited for Aelita.

"All clear princess!" Odd said to the sky.

Aelita then activated the count down on the computer and went down the latter, quickly entering the scanner as the countdown went to zero and Aelita was then virtualized and her consciousness was sent to lyoko.

Aelita's digital avatar was formed and she then fell and landed on the ground.

"Let's go!" Aelita said and they then ran towards the tower.

"He who runs well goes far!" Aelita said smiling.

"Odd what have you been teaching her?" Yumi asked looking at a certain purple cat.

"Who do you take me for? Jim?" Odd said as they ran.

"It was Jim" Ulrich said nonchalantly.

* * *

 _Back in the real world where things aren't as funny..._

Drake's POV:

I quickly rolled out of the way of one of Jeremy's punches and got behind him, where I then quickly grabbed him and lifted him over my head.

 _"Yes! I got him!"_ I thought as I was about to throw him _"Wait a minute...no no NO!_

Before I threw him Jeremy had electrocuted me, I quickly tossed him to a beam to make it stop.

" **DAMNIT HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA DO THAT!?** " I screamed as I dropped to my knees and held myself off the ground.

 _"Damnit...ok think! Is there anything here that doesn't conduct electricity!?"_ I thought as I looked around.

 _"Maybe I could...no he would use the beams to electrocute me if I climbed up there"_ I thought and looked at Jeremy getting up.

I looked around again to find nothing that could help me.

Jeremy then got up and went over to me, I tried to get up but Jeremy seemingly wanted to get payback and picked me up over his head.

He threw me, I bounced off the wall and landed on the ground breathing heavily.

Jeremy then walked over to the elevator a bit slowly seemingly somewhat injured, he looked at me like he was mocking me as he walked over.

 _"He thinks he's superior..."_ I thought, and some annoying memories popped up with that too.

One thing was for sure...it pissed me off.

Jeremy then pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come up, once it did he entered it and then reached for the controls.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled angrily as I lunged at the surprised Jeremy and knocked him into the wall, I pressed the button when I got up and the doors closed behind me.

"You can't get rid of me that easily...let's go sparky!" I said to him as the elevator moved down.

* * *

 _Back on Lyoko..._

Third person POV:

The four were nearing the tower, no monsters in sight yet.

"Keep an eye out guys,Jeremy's not exactly on our side right now to tell us where monsters are!" Ulrich said to the others.

"I miss him already!" Odd yelled in fake sadness.

That's about when the ice beneath them began to shake.

They all skidded to a stop, surrounded by cracks in the ice.

The ice then began to break, four blocks then came out of the ice and walked towards the Lyoko warriors and surrounded them.

"Can't you blockheads leave us alone?" Odd said at them and brought up his paw and aimed it "LASER ARROW!" Odd screamed as he shot the block in front of him, it then blew up.

Ulrich then super sprinted through the open spot, Yumi moved in front of Aelita to protect her from the blocks shots with her fans.

Ulrich sprinted towards one of the blocks "-AH!" Ulrich screamed as his attack was interrupted from a block's laser blast on his stomach.

"ULRICH!" Yumi yelled as she threw one of her fans at the block 'HIIIYYAAHH!" she screamed as it flew.

The block was hit dead center, it span around it's blockhead before exploding and it's remains disappeared.

Odd moved in between Ulrich and another block "I gotcha!" Odd said aiming his paw.

The block's head spun around for a moment before it's eye produced a blue light, Odd fired at it but not before it fired at him.

The block was hit with the laser arrow and blew up, but Odd was now frozen.

Ulrich then ran towards the last block "TRIPLICATE!" He screamed as two more of him appeared and ran towards the block.

The block was confused, it quickly acted and fired on the one in the middle.

The clone disappeared and the real Ulrich on the left in the block's eye was the real one, Ulrich then stabbed at it's center making it explode.

"FUSION!" Ulrich yelled as him and the remaining clone came back together.

"Odd are you okay!?" Aelita asked as she stood next to him.

"GRRRRrrr..." Odd said *translation* "NEVER BETTER!"

 _Back in the real world..._

The elevator door unlocked and opened as the two wrestled for dominance.

"Alright...listen!" Drake said as he locked arms with Jeremy "I have no idea what's going on or who you are but I know this, you are not Jeremy and are somehow controlling his body..." Drake was then shocked while there arms locked but he didn't let up which surprised Jeremy.

"AND I"M NOT GONNA LET YOU CONTROL HIM ANYMORE YOU **SON OF A BITCH**! Drake screamed at him as he then kneed him in the stomach making him stop electrocuting Drake as he let go of his arms.

Jeremy then backed up and glared at him he then threw a punch at Drake only for him to catch it.

"Not so superior now hu-" Drake then stopped to see the purple electricity which Jeremy then released making it course through his body.

Jeremy had increased the power to make it more effective, and while Drake was dazed for a second Jeremy grabbed the color of his shirt and threw him towards the chair.

Drake crashed into the chair and in doing so broke it off the ground as he hit the wall.

The Xanafied Jeremy then walked over to the monitor.

* * *

 _In Lyoko..._

"What should we do?" Yumi asked Ulrich and gestured towards the frozen Odd.

"...I'll stay here and cut him out while you head towards the tower with Aelita!" Ulrich said as he then began to cut at the frozen Odd.

"Right we'l-AH!" Yumi then was interrupted by being devirtualized as her digital body began to disappear.

"Yumi!" Aelita and Ulrich yelled while Odd gurgled.

 _In the real world..._

"Dematerialization Yumi..." The Xanafied Jeremy finished as he then tried to do it on Ulrich, only for his glasses to be taken off of him.

Once he turned around he was immediately punched in the face by Drake and fell to the ground.

"Thought I'd take these off..." Drake said as he held his glasses and set them on the Keyboard "I'm trying to stop you not cut you're eyes open with broken glass..." Drake said as he breathed heavily, he was clearly tired.

Jeremy was injured too but his powers from Xana made up for it, and so he jumped back to his feet to face him.

While in the scanner room Yumi got up from her little nap...

"Ugh..."Yumi said groggily as she got up from the scanner chamber "What the heck happened?"

She then heard some banging noises from upstairs.

"Xana...sounds like he's having a hard time" Yumi said to herself as she then jogged towards the latter and proceeded to climb it.

* * *

 _Back on Lyoko..._

Ulrich quickly sliced at Odd, and a few seconds later Odd was free.

'GUUHHH!" Odd gasped as he got out.

"Odd...we don't need to breathe here." Aelita said.

"I can't help it! Do you know what it's like for people to not understand a word of what you're saying while being trapped in ice!" Odd yelled as he got up.

"That wouldn't be so bad..."Ulrich said thoughtfully.

"Come on guys we have to get to the tower quickly!" Aelita said, and then they began to run towards the tower.

Just as they were about to reach it two Krabs began to materialize in front of the tower and dropped down.

The trio stopped, Ulrich and Odd got ready their weapons.

"Oh come on!" Ulrich screamed exasperated.

"Well at least will have seafood" Odd said rubbing his stomach.

The Krabs then started moving towards them firing their lasers, Ulrich swung his sword towards the lasers blocking them from Odd and Aelita.

Odd began to fire at the Krabs while Ulrich blocked the lasers, Aelita backed up to let them do what they have to but only for it to be a mistake.

The schyphoza then wrapped it's tentacles around Aelita and lifted her up.

"NO!" Aelita screamed as the schyphozoa proceeded to lift up it's tentacles to her head and began glowing red, stealing her memory.

"Aelita!" Odd yelled as he tried to run towards her but was then shot on the back making him fall to the ground.

"Odd I'll take care of the schyphoza you distract the Krabs!" Ulrich yelled to him.

Odd heard him and got up, he went all fours and sprinted towards the Krabs drawing their fire.

"You're aim is worse then Jeremy's!" Odd yelled laughing at them.

Ulrich then sprinted towards Aelita, he then jumped in to the air and sliced through the tentacles holding her and the schyphoza retreated.

Aelita gasped as she landed on the ground.

"I thought you said we didn't need to breathe" Ulrich said as he helped her up.

Aelita gave him an annoyed look.

* * *

 _In the real world..._

Jeremy punched Drake towards the wall as he recovered from a kick, Drake hit the wall and slowly got back up.

Jeremy then heard the beeping from the supercomputer, he looked at it to find out that the schyphozoa failed.

"NO!" The Xanafied Jeremy screamed, he then glared at Drake as he got up.

"Hah! they kicked your ass didn't they!" Drake yelled at him in triumph "Serves you right!" he said as he smirked.

Jeremy then electrified his hands.

"...the one time I open my mouth" Drake said leaning against the wall as Jeremy walked towards him.

'HIYAH!" Yumi screamed as she kicked Jeremy's back knocking him out to the ground.

"Oh...thank you universe" Drake mumbled.

"Drake are you okay?" Yumi asked as she ran to him and helped him up.

"Oh yea totally..." Drake said sarcastically.

Yumi gave him an annoyed look.

"...sorry I'm a little annoyed right now" Drake said honestly.

"Annoyed at what?" Yumi said sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the fact that my roommate is being mind controlled and was given superpowers?" Drake said and then looked around "And then there's this" Drake said calmly as he waved his hands around the lab.

Jeremy then began to move again and got up his hands electrified and his eyes full of anger.

Drake then glared at him as he and Yumi got into a fighting stance.

"Drake I'll take care of this..." Yumi then ran up to Jeremy to punch him, it hit and he was dazed and Yumi went and kicked him in the chest.

He then grabbed her foot and electrocuted her, Yumi was then thrown next to the elevator.

Drake leaned against the wall and watched as Yumi charged at him again.

"Just needed a minute..." Drake mumbled as he then pushed himself off the wall.

Yumi's arms were held by Jeremy, she then headbutted him, he wouldn't let up though as he then grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up.

Drake then snuck up behind Jeremy and put him in a choke hold making him drop Yumi, Jeremy then reached his arms behind him and grabbed Drakes Jacket and threw him over his head at Yumi.

Jeremy then walked over Drake towards Yumi and was about to kick her.

"Oh no you're not fighting her were not done yet!" Drake yelled behind Jeremy.

The Xanafied Jeremy then looked over behind him to find a hurdling chair coming at him.

He was hit into the wall knocking him out as the chair bounced off next to him on the floor.

Yumi then got up from the ground and looked at Jeremy.

"...thanks" She said a little surprised.

"Don't mention it..." Drake then fell on his back to the floor where he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Back on Lyoko..._

The Krabs were still alive, they were nothing short of relentless towards Odd as they fired their lasers.

"Can't you guys take a chill pill!" Odd yelled as he dodged a laser "There should be plenty around here!"

Aelita's singing could be heard as it echoed through the ice sector, a ramp formed near one of the Krabs once she was finished.

Ulrich in a starting position then super sprinted towards the ramp drawing his sword.

Ulrich went up it and jumped towards the Krabs shell and landed.

"IMPACT!" Ulrich yelled as he stabbed the eye of Xana, he then jumped off before the Krab exploded.

"Odd when I say go I want you to run towards me so I can give you a boost!" Ulrich yelled towards Odd.

"Gotcha!" Odd yelled back as he dodged another laser.

Ulrich then ran towards the Krab "TRIANGULATE!" he screamed as he surrounded the Krab with his super sprint making a triangle, leave a clone at each edge of it.

The Krab quickly shot one of the Ulrich's only for it to just disappear.

Ulrich behind the Krab yelled to Odd "GO!"

Odd ran up to Ulrich and stepped on his cupped hands for Ulrich to boost his jump to the krab, once done the Krab shot Ulrich devirtualizing him while Odd landed on it's shell.

"LASER ARROW!" Odd yelled as he shot the Xana symbol and jumped off, the Krab soon exploded afterwards.

"Your tower awaits you princess" Odd said to Aelita.

Aelita then walked inside the tower and walked towards the center, she then lifted up her head and began to float to the top.

 _In the real world..._

Yumi was kneeling next to Drake making sure he was okay after how he fainted, Jeremy then pushed the chair away from him as he got up with his hands electrified making his hair stick up with how much power was in it.

"Crap!" Yumi yelled as she stood up in front of Drake.

 _In Lyoko..._

Aelita had reached the top of the tower and the screen appeared, she then placed her hand on it entering the code Lyoko.

 _In the real world..._

Jeremy was running towards her only to then fall on his face unconscious.

"...okay" Yumi said surprised.

Ulrich then got up from the latter and stood up to look around.

"Yumi are you okay?" Ulrich asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine..." She then looked at the unconscious Drake and Jeremy "We should devirtualize the others to figure out what were gonna do..."

* * *

 _Later..._

All the Lyoko warriors were around Jeremy as he woke up.

"...what happened?" Jeremy asked as he tried to get up only to feel pain "OW OW OW OW!" he held his arms as he laid back down.

"Take it easy Jeremy what's the last thing you remember?" Yumi asked.

"I remember talking to Odd and Ulrich...but then nothing it's all a black hole to me..." Jeremy said as he laid down.

"Xana took control of you Jeremy, he tried to bring me to the factory to steal my memory" Aleita said.

"What!?" Jeremy screamed trying to get up only for him to feel pain and lay back down.

"He also destroyed Franz Hopper's Disks, apparently he had a problem with us having them." Ulrich said.

"Oh phew that's all?" Jeremy said a little surprised.

"What do you mean that's all? He destroyed them" Odd questioned.

"Don't worry on our way from the train station I copied the data from the disks and stored into the restricted part of the supercomputer..." Jeremy explained smiling.

"Jeremy your a genius" Aelita said giving him a thumbs up.

"Right now we have something to deal with though..." Odd said pointing at the unconscious Drake laying down.

"What happened?" Jeremy said looking at him as he was helped up by Ulrich.

"Drake was fighting you while we were on Lyoko" Odd said "He was kicking your butt too from what I've heard'

"So that's why I'm all sore..." Jeremy mumbled.

"Drake's the reason that I wasn't captured by you Jeremy, he got me here safely" Aelita said.

"Does he...?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope not a clue!" Odd said smiling.

"He did it totally blind..." Ulrich said looking at him.

"Yea speaking of which where are my glasses?" Jeremy asked as he realized they were gone.

"Over here" Yumi said as she brought him his glasses from the keyboard "Drake must have took it off you to make sure they wouldn't break"

"Thanks" Jeremy said as he put them on.

"Hey he's waking up!" Ulrich said as he helped Jeremy over to him with everyone else.

"Ugh...my head" Drake grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"How you feeling champ?" Odd asked.

"...like crap, is this what a hangover feels like?" Drake asked as he held his head.

"...um...where are we?" Drake asked as he looked around.

"So that wasn't a dream..." Drake said as he looked at them.

"Well guys how about we vote if he joins or leaves?" Jeremy asked and they all nodded.

"What?" Drake asked clearly confused.

"Raise your hands if you say yes!"" Odd yelled as he raised his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Drake asked.

Everyone else raised their hands except for Jeremy...only because he didn't want to move it.

"Hey could...someone raise my hand?" Jeremy said and then Aelita helped him raise it "Ow...thanks"

"Seriously what is this?" Drake asked annoyed.

"It means your officially apart of the group" Yumi said smiling.

"...you mean your telling me your secret?" Drake asked as he sat up "Why?"

"Well you have proven that we can trust you after saving us a few times" Ulrich said chuckling.

"Not to mention your speech earlier!" Odd said "I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" Odd screamed dramatically making everyone laugh as Drake glared at him.

"Wait how did you hear that!?" Drake questioned.

"The mic" Yumi said still chuckling while Drake looked over to where she pointed and there was indeed a mic there.

"Great...so what happens now?" Drake said as he got up looking at them.

"Well now we tell you the whole story" Aelita said.

Drake looked at them curiously.

"We'll give you the short version since we have to go back soon" Jeremy said.

"When the school year started I found this place in this abandoned factory while looking for spare parts, it's called the supercomputer" Jeremy said explaining his backstory.

"Supercomputer...?" Drake asked.

"It holds a virtual world called Lyoko where an evil artificial intelligence called XANA lives, Aelita was there when I turned it on and eventually we found a way to bring her to earth but now XANA has put a virus inside of her and if we shut down the supercomputer she dies" Jeremy explains further.

"..."

"Xana activates towers to attack the real world, we have scanner pods that can send someone there, Aelita is the only one who can deactivate the towers and so I stay on the computer while the others defend her on Lyoko" Jeremy finishes.

"...ok" Drake said.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"You...don't think were crazy?" Odd asked.

"Odd I fought a super powered Jeremy that nearly killed me..." Drake said crossing his arms.

"Good point!" Odd said.

"Yea, as weird sounding this is I believe you because after what just happened I don't have much room to dismiss it..."Drake said holding his head.

"This is all just so weird..." Drake said tired.

"Drake were giving you a choice okay" Yumi said grabbing everyone's attention "You can join us in the fight against XANA or not"

"..." Drake didn't say anything.

"Well...?" Odd asked.

"I'm thinking!" Drake said holding out his hand annoyed.

"Can I have until the end of the day to decide?...this is all a lot to process" Drake said holding his nose.

"We'll give you until lunch ends okay Drake..." Jeremy said.

"...I can do that" Drake said.

"...Well we better get going before are classes misses us" Ulrich said as he got in the elevator.

Everyone nodded and went in, it was an awkward elevator ride.

* * *

 _Later at lunch..._

Drakes POV:

 _"What the hell?"_ I thought as I sat on the bench outside.

 _"Traveling to a virtual world, fighting a virus, saving the world!?"_ I thought and realized the first part sounded kind of appealing but only to shake it off and go into my thoughts again.

 _"I always wondered if there was something more I could do, but I can't just accept this can I? I've only been here for over a month and now this happens?_ I thought as I sighed holding my nose in irritation.

 _"I made some good friends...I never really had that many friends but these people accept me"_ I thought as I looked at the sky.

"Mind if I join you?"

I got out of my thoughts and saw Aelita standing near the bench.

"Oh...sure" I said not really caring.

"Thanks..." Aelita said as she sat down.

"You said that I could talk to you if I wanted to" Aelita said looking at me.

 _"...I did say that didn't I?"_ I thought and looked at her.

"I honestly didn't imagine this was the situation I would be in" I said.

"I get it, it's a big decision" Aelita said.

"Your right it is..." I said in thought.

"I just wanted to thank you" Aelita said.

I looked at her.

"For helping you?" I asked.

"No for being a good friend" Aelita said.

"Wait what...?" I said baffled.

"When I first came to this world the only people I made friends with was the people in our group, the ones who knew about Lyoko" Aelita explained "And after meeting sissy in the real world and how some of the other students treated me I didn't know if I would make another friend, so thanks you're a good friend" Aelita said smiling at me.

"...thanks Aelita" I said.

"Hm?" She asked.

"No one has ever really said that to me before, I didn't have a lot of friends before coming here" I explained remembering how I always saw all the annoying people in my old school.

"So you wanted to talk right? what do you want to talk about?" I asked looking at her.

"I could tell you about some of the stuff we fought" Aelita suggested.

"...sure" I said.

 _"Even after all those doubts It still feels wrong just to turn it down, I mean I would go through my day knowing that my friends are facing something dangerous and could possibly die. They save the world but heck who the hell protects them from all these things that Aelita tells me about? They risked themselves everyday and keep the supercomputer on to keep their friend alive, and I definitely know why they didn't tell the government because they would just destroy it..._

 _"I think I have my answer..."_ I thought as I listened to Aelita about a specter attack.

* * *

 _Later..._

"What do you think his answer is?" I heard Odd ask as I came towards there table with Aelita.

Aelita sat down with a smile "Hey guys" she said.

"Hey Aelita what's going on" Jeremy asked.

I sat down with them.

"I accept" I said.

"Really!?" Odd asked a little too loudly.

"Yea I think someone needs to watch your backs and that might as well be me" I said looking at them seriously.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Look after some of the stuff I've heard from Aelita I realize just how much trouble you are in from a XANA attack, so I'm the guy who is gonna make sure that you get to the factory safe and make sure Jeremy isn't killed" I explained to them.

"So you're going to protect us?" Ulrich asked as he ate the rest of his food.

"That's what I want to do yes..." I said to them, after all the stuff they go through I want to make sure they don't get killed doing it "Honestly from what I've heard you don't really need someone else on lyoko do you?"

"Well don't get me wrong were awesome" Odd said smirking.

Drake then turned his head to Jeremy "From what Aelita tells me you might just have brain damage from all those attacks Xana sends at you"

Jeremy rubs his head a little awkwardly.

"So I'll be in the real world handling all the attacks, making sure you guys get to the computer" Drake finished

"We could use someone to protect Jeremy from all the XANA attacks" Yumi said smiling.

"Not to mention we would sleep easier if we had someone like you guarding us, you're good at fighting" Odd said smiling.

I smiled but then frowned as I look at Jeremy "Um there's no hard feelings right?" I asked.

"No there isn't but..." Jeremy said.

"What?" I asked.

"Could you hold back your punches next time?" He said holding his shoulder making everyone laugh.

I looked at everyone as they laughed and smiled.

Little did they know XANA was always watching...and planning.


	5. Chapter 1 valentines day is for idiots

Captaindrake123:NEXT CHAPTER! finally!

Commandercaleb: *Slow clap*

 **Bold** is for when someone speaks English

* * *

Third person POV:

"So I just step in here?" Drake asked looking at the scanner, everyone except were currently in the scanner room while Jeremy was on the monitor.

"Yea, once in Jeremy will scan you" Ulrich explained.

Drake looked at the scanner questioningly "...this isn't gonna hurt is it?"

"You scared Drake?" Odd asked smirking.

Drake narrowed his eyes at Odd and he then walked in "A little, I mean this thing is suppose to take apart my molecules...as cool as that sounds" Drake said smiling a little.

"Alright I'm ready..." Drake said to the others, they then looked at each other before Aelita called to Jeremy "You can start now Jeremy" Aelita said. Jeremy in the monitor room then began typing and beginning the process.

The scanner doors closed, and the inside lit up. The light went up and down Drake's body as the supercomputer processed the new data it received, while Jeremy's screen showing him what he received with a window showing the scanning of Drake's body and made a blank avatar window.

"...ok it's done" Jeremy announced from the monitor room as he watch the scan completed itself and storing the the new data.

The scanner doors then opened leaving Drake to walk out a little slowly, he then felt around his body "Just making sure, I'll check the rest later..." Drake said as he finished.

"Welcome to the Lyoko warriors Drake" Yumi said holding out her hand.

Everyone held out there hands over Yumi's leaving Drake the last one.

"Glad to be a part of it" Drake said putting his hand on theirs.

"As much as I want you guys to keep this going we should get back soon" Jeremy said from the monitor room while typing.

'Oh yea we got to have lunch still!" Odd said excited as he ran over to the elevator "We got a score to settle Drake!"

Everyone chuckled as Drake groaned.

"Odd I'm not competing with you!" Drake said annoyed while glaring at him.

"Oh you say that but once I'm not looking you eat all your food" Odd said as the rest walked over into the elevator and Odd then pressed the button to the monitor room.

"My lunches were a lot shorter in my old school Odd" Drake tried to explain.

Odd looked at Drake with a look of pity and then put his hand on Drake's shoulder "You poor soul..." Odd said in a pity voice making Drake narrow his eyes at the certain blonde. The elevator door opened allowing Jeremy to come in and they then headed to the surface.

"So is there anything else I need to know about XANA or Lyoko before the next attack?" Drake asked curiously " I kind of want to know what I'm up against" he finished as the elevator reached the surface and opened up.

Xana is a self-learning A.I. capable of adapting and planning to new situations" Jeremysaid.

"He's tried to break us up many times" Yumi said.

"He's quite the sneaky guy" Odd said.

"You never know what comes next" Ulrich said.

"Xana will do anything to get my memory" Aelita said.

"That about sums up what you need to know" Ulrich said as they then walked out.

* * *

 _Later at lunch..._

Everyone sat their tables while Odd and Drake had an interesting conversation.

"So let me get this straight...your a player?" Drake asked Odd or more accused.

"No! I'm just searching for love" Odd said proudly pumping his chest.

"Yea I don't think dating everyone in the school can be called..."Drake then raised his fingers to quote "Searching for love"

"Don't try Drake he won't stop, trust me I tried" Yumi said solemnly.

"So he's hopeless" Drake stated as he drank his juice.

"I'm right here!" Odd exclaimed irritated and then narrowed his eyes at Drake "I like to see you get a girlfriend..." Odd chuckled.

"Not looking for a relationship" Drake stated as he finished his juice.

He then looked around the place at everyone around him, the others on his table looked at him curiously.

"So...when does XANA attack?" Drake asked them.

"Don't worry Drake XANA has to activate a tower to do something and my laptop will let me know if he's activated one" Jeremy said as he typed on said laptop.

"You think you could do that to my laptops?" Drake asked thoughtfully "It might come in handy" he explained.

"I'll get started tomorrow" Jeremy said as he typed in some new programming.

* * *

 _Later at night..._

Drake's POV:

"Go to sleep Jeremy" I said, Jeremy and him were currently at their dorm and Jeremy was being stubborn.

It had already been a few hours since curfew but I was woken up by the furious typing of Jeremy on his computer.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said as I opened the door.

"Alright" Jeremy said too distracted with his computer to listen.

 _"I can't believe I lost my earplugs..."_ I thought as I walked down the hall cursing myself.

I then stopped completely.

 _"A virtual world and fighting an evil virus?"_ I thought questioningly _"Why would the damn thing want to take over the world anyways?"_

I then chuckled at myself, I knew what the answer was but it was so cliché and obvious...

 _"He thinks of himself as a superior to human kind, that were outdated"_ I thought, From what the others told me with there dealings with Xana it seems like he feels some emotions at least to a certain level, that might come in handy.

 _"I wonder if I'm up to this, when Xana took over Jeremy he was incredibly difficult to fight and he's (no offense) physically weak and if Xana decided takeover someone more athletic..."_ I shuttered at the thought _"I'm here for a month and all this happens just because I made some friends...I guess it also explains everything that happens here"_

The wolf wasn't the only thing I dealt with here at Kadic...

 _Flashback..._

 _Three weeks ago at Kadic, animal control was still searching through the forest, after the first incident they went to make sure there weren't any more wolves such as it's cubs or worse...it's mate._

 _luckily they found nothing of the sort, so they began packing up to leave and I watched as they did so._

 _I rubbed my bandaged arm, feeling a little relief they didn't find anything else and decided to go sit at the bench, As I walked over I could hear some of the kids I walked by whisper about me._

 _"so annoying...just ignore them"_ _I thought as I sat down and relaxed "They're just a bunch of idiots who don't have anything better to do..."_

 _"The good part about this was that they will leave me alone, clearly they were going to judge me from one experience so they aren't worth it" Drake thought truthfully._

 _I saw the people around me following someone (presumably the leader of their group) while I saw some others arguing about which is the best video game. I decided to myself a long time ago I wouldn't change myself just to make friends who judge me on my likes and what I do and expect me to always follow along to what they do, I say fuck those guys._

 _I relaxed and looked up at the sky watching the clouds move._

 _"nice day..." I muttered to myself._

 _"It is" The voice was none other than Ulrich Stern, walking from the school to over by me with the cast still on his arm._

 _"..." I didn't say anything._

 _"Soooo..." Ulrich said sitting down trying to cut through the awkward air "...you've been avoiding us" he said rather bluntly._

 _Again I didn't say anything, mostly because he was right. I had been avoiding these people the day after the wolf attack but it was rather difficult with me having one of their friends as a roommate._

 _"Alright I'm just gonna cut to the chase...why?" Ulrich asked a little impatiently._

 _The bell then rang, signaling that lunch was over and everyone had to go to class._

 _I took that as an offering from the universe to get away from this conversation and quickly grabbed my bag to jog to my class. Ulrich tried calling out to me and followed me but it proved useless once I blended into the crowd._

 _"Dang it..." I heard him mutter as he didn't know that I was walking away behind him into the hallway after leaving the crowd._

 _...it wasn't as if I didn't like him and his friends or thought I was better than them, they seem like good people from what I can tell so far._

 _"I really hate this class..." I thought as I walked into my dreaded biology class and sat in the second row towards the wall away from the window, behind me was Nicholas and Herb._

 _"You're lucky I'm here otherwise you'd fail this class" I heard Herb scoff behind me as I got out my notes._

 _"Probably, thanks by the way" Nicholas said as I heard him move his seat._

 _"Whateve-OW!" Herb yelled behind making me turn around along with the few people in this class right now._

 _"You okay?" I asked as he was holding up his hand from an outlet, it seemed like he was trying to charge his laptop._

 _"What's it to you!?" Herb asked angrily as he rubbed his hand._

 _I narrowed my eyes at him which made him flinch, I then turned back around and got out my notes choosing to ignore him "Whatever" I said in an indifferent tone, typical was the way I described it._

 _"I should probably tell the teacher about the outlet later" I thought._

 _More people came in and began sitting down and eventually I saw Jeremy and Aelita sit in the row in front of me._

 _"...this is gonna be a long day" I thought not knowing at the time that Herb was glaring holes into the back of my skull._

 _Flashback ends..._

I walked out of the bathroom heading back to back to my dorm, but I stopped again.

 _"...I'm getting the feeling I'm being watched"_ I thought as I looked around _"Xana?"_

I might be being paranoid, but I'd rather be paranoid than dead.

* * *

Third person POV:

Drake looked around the hallway not knowing about the man sticking to the ceiling above him.

The man was taller than Drake, he had light brown hair and the eyes of Xana, he wore a read coat, fingerless black gloves, headphones in his ears, and a book bag.

The eyes of Xana glared at the new variable he had to overcome and considered attacking him, but thought otherwise.

After all he had a mission to accomplish.

Drake began thinking and it seemed some thought came upon him as he then looked up but only to find nothing there, but then in the corner of his eyes he saw something move.

 **"I knew it..."** Drake muttered in English as he ran towards the door it went through, only for when he went he skidded to a stop and nearly crashed into a certain Gym teacher.

"Drake what the heck are you doing up this late?" Jim asked irritably "And running so fast" he finished.

Drake took a second to think "Sorry Jim I woke up and had to use the bathroom..." figuring out what to say next he spoke again "I thought I saw an intruder around here"

"An intruder? If there is an intruder here I'll probably find him" Jim spoke "I'll kick his butt with some of the old wrestling skills" he said flexing his right arm.

"You were a wrestler?" Drake asked curiously as his eyes widened a little.

"Well ye-I mean I rather not talk about!" Jim said shaking his head and then looked at Drake.

"If there was an intruder coming this way I would have seen him" Jim then shooed Drake towards the stairs to the boys dorm "now go back to bed" he said sternly.

Drake then began walking down the hallway again, he took one last look around to make sure there was nothing and continued, the Xana controlled human sticking to the ceiling silently jumped down.

He then headed towards the door it was looking for and got out it's book bag, bringing out a present and setting it to the ground before knocking on the door.

Footsteps on the stairs could be heard as Drake came back down and looked in the hallway, only to find nothing. "...I swore I heard knocking" Drake said as he scratched his head "This Xana stuff is getting to my head" Drake muttered to himself quietly as he began walking back upstairs.

Over by the door the present was sitting near, Aelita had opened her door to discover who was knocking.

She looked around and saw Drake moving up the stairs "What was Drake doing here?" She asked herself as when she moved she hit something with her foot and looked down to find the present in front of her door.

Aelita took it inside closing her door, when she sat on her bed she began to open and rip the present to reveal a necklace. Aelita dangled It in front of her face to get a better look at it.

It was simple yet pretty, a little crystal ball attached to a black lace.

Seemingly glowing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Drake entered his dorm and walked towards his bed and proceeded to flop onto it.

"You okay Drake?" Jeremy asked as he continued typing.

"It's nothing...go to sleep Jeremy" Drake said tiredly as he buried his head in his pillow trying to sleep "I'm tired and I don't have my earplugs so if you don't I'm gonna throw your computer out the window"

"What happened to thinking rationally?" Jeremy asked as he saved his data.

"I think logically, and logic dictates that I won't get any sleep with you typing" Drake said while turning his head over.

"...sorry I've been keeping you up" Jeremy said as he shut his computer down.

"Look I get you're trying to help Aelita, but neither of us is gonna be any good if we collapse from exhaustion" Drake finished as he covered himself in sheets.

"I know it's just...sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough" Jeremy said as he then got into his bed and covered himself in his sheets.

"Aelita trusts you" Drake said looking up from the bed.

"I know but...I've been trying so hard but I can't seem to figure it out, it's like trying to materialize her all over again only ten times worse" Jeremy finished.

"..." Drake rubbed his chin in thought "Well if it means anything I don't think you failed, you just found a bunch of ways that don't work"

"Quoting Thomas Edison now Drake?" Jeremy asked.

'What it's technically true" Drake said looking at him "If you keep trying and keep working at you're best I'm sure you can do it" he explained.

Jeremy was about to say something before Drake interrupted him "But like hell if you should expect it to be easy, an artificial intelligence from a nuclear powered supercomputer put a virus in a human girl's brain"

"Well aren't you the best motivator..." Jeremy sighed.

"I'm just saying the facts" Drake said and then turned to face the wall "The universe is a cruel mistress"

"Well thanks...I guess" Jeremy said unsure.

"Don't mention it" Drake said.

"Night" Jeremy said.

"Night..." Drake said tiredly.

* * *

 _Later in the morning..._

Yumi and Aelita were in the bathroom, discussing about the interesting present she was given last night.

"Plain but not bad" Yumi said examining it from the mirror, Aelita behind her with a curious look.

"I think Drake gave it to me, I saw him walking up the stairs last night" Aelita explained looking at the necklace.

Yumi looked a little surprised as she examined the necklace again "I didn't figure him for the romantic type..." Yumi said scratching her chin.

"Romantic?" Aelita asked surprised.

"Well yea it's saint valentines day, the day all lovers celebrate" Yumi said as she stopped rubbing her chin and looked at Aelita.

"He said he wasn't looking for a relationship though...so I would guess he was giving it to you as a friend" Yumi explained as she handed it to Aelita.

Aelita then wrapped it around her neck smiling at the "thoughtful" gift as she and Yumi walked out.

 _Later with Jeremy, Odd, Drake, and Ulrich..._

"Favorite movie?" Odd asked.

"Star trek wrath of khan" Drake answered.

"TV show?" Odd asked as they continued to walk.

"Star trek voyager" Drake answered.

"Favorite game?" Odd asked again a little irritated.

"Star trek online" Drake said smirking at Odd's frustration.

"Ok give us something not Star Trek related" Ulrich said clearly annoyed.

Drake sighed "What do you want to know?" Drake asked .

"You have any sisters?" Odd asked.

"Of all the questions you asked that?" Drake said giving Odd a look of suspicion.

Odd smiled a bit before continuing "Well do you?"

"Yes but their both way too young for you so don't get any ideas" Drake said giving Odd a glare.

Odd looked disappointed "Well then how about brothers?" He asked.

"Don't wanna talk about him" Drake said.

"Sibling rivalry?" Jeremy asked.

"...something like that" Drake answered, they've been asking questions like this recently.

"Hey guys look it's Aelita" Odd said, Aelita was running up to them just like he said and she was smiling.

"Thanks Drake" Aelita said as she came to a stop.

"...okay usually I would greet someone in the morning with a "Good morning" but maybe I'm a little old fashioned" Ulrich joked smiling.

"Hey! it's better than how people greeted each other in my school" Drake said as a distinct memory showed up in his head of someone screaming "Hey fuckboy!" across a hallway, Drake cringed at the thought.

"No, I mean thanks for the necklace" Aelita said pointing towards her neck.

"...necklace?" Drake asked raising his eyebrow.

There was indeed a necklace around her neck.

"What's going on here Drake?" Jeremy asked questioningly as he looked at him.

"Wait a minute I didn't-" Drake was interrupted as the class bell rung signaling that they only had a minute to get to class.

"Seriously?" Drake said exasperated as the universe seemed to be toying with him.

They all began walking back to their respective classes in silence, Ulrich walked faster to match Drake's pace.

"You didn't give her it right?" Ulrich whispered to Drake.

"Unless I'm sleep walking giving presents to people no" Drake whispered back sarcastically.

Soon after they walked into their world history class.

* * *

 _Later..._

Drake's POV:

The teacher began talking as I took out my notebook, explaining about the romans traditions on valentines day. I was more worried about the misunderstanding that I had with Aelita earlier and how I'm going to explain it.

 _"I don't even know why she thought I did it"_ I thought as I wrote down some notes, it seems like romans might be the reason why we call today saint valentines day.

I wrote down a few notes and then I put my pencil down allowing myself to think while the teacher wasn't giving any important facts at the moment and started come up with reasons why Aelita thought it was me.

 _"...maybe the box had the letter D on it as only clue as who got it for her? And she figured it was me since I'm the only one she knows with the letter D in my first name..."_ I thought as I put my hand on my chin.

 _"No she never said anything about a box even, for all I know it was the necklace itself at her door only..."_ I immediately passed that stupid thought away.

 _"Alright think...what could have happened last night that could make her thin-oh crap!"_ I yelled in my thoughts as a realization dawned upon me.

 _"Did I actually hear someone last night? And the reason he was hiding was to give Aelita the necklace?"_ I thought questioningly as I looked over Jeremy's head to see Aelita taking notes _"It makes sense!"_

 _"Damnit Jeremy you just had to keep me up with your typing!?"_ I thought angrily still feeling tired from lack of sleep, I then put my arms on the table and laid my head on them _"Whoever it was must of worked up courage to do this only for the credit to go to me! She must have seen me go up the stairs, and here I thought it was Xana I heard! I better tell her after class-"_ my thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy as he began whispering to me (kind of loudly) making me focus my attention on him.

"Drake did you really give Aelita that necklace?" Jeremy whispered (again loudly) as I raised my head, I could tell there was some malice in his voice but far less than from earlier, which might be a good sign.

However he is still angry about this and that was easy to tell at least for me, it's like one of those stupid moments in my old school where kids were angrily whispering to each other (AGAIN LOUDLY!) about how one or the other heard something they didn't like and started saying speculative bullshit that has no evidence to if it's true. And the funniest part is that when those two were done and still angry they started accusing other people about it saying "You were in on it weren't you! That's why you didn't hang out with me yesterday!" or something like that, it almost made me laugh how stupid they were.

So to save everyone the trouble..."I'll tell you about it after class okay, we have work to do" I said but kept my eyes on him expecting him to be persistent because of course he'll think he wants an answer right away like most people do when their angry.

"Look if you did I promise I won't get m-" I interrupted him, annoyed of Jeremy because I was right.

"You're already mad" I retorted to him "Just be patient and I'll tell you what I think happened" I finished and was then going back to my notes.

"Drake!" he loudly whispered to me.

 _"Leave me alone! I missed enough note facts already!"_ I thought as I ignored him and listened to the teacher.

Jeremy tried a few more times before realizing I was in complete "ignore mode" or so our friends taken to calling it for when I completely ignore everything except for my objective and not even pain can distract me. Jeremy then turned back around a little reluctantly and started writing down his notes for the day, meanwhile I saw Ulrich and Odd shoot me not needed looks of concern.

I ignored them too, although I do feel a little disappointed in Jeremy acting like the way my old schoolmates did.

* * *

 _Later..._

The bell had rung signaling the end of our class and we all started getting off our seats.

"Remember to review your notes!" The teacher reminded.

 _"Still can't remember his name..."_ I thought because even though I've been here for over a month and I can't remember my world history teacher's name.

I rubbed my nose in frustration at it and was intensified because Jeremy came up next to me as we walked out the door "Alright so what happened?" Jeremy asked quickly making me sigh in annoyance.

"At least wait for the others" I said as I stood next to a wall in the hallway and soon Ulrich and Odd caught up.

"What did we miss?" Odd asked as he approached us with Ulrich.

"Drake was just about to explain why he gave Aelita the present last night" Jeremy said narrowing his eyes at me.

I narrowed mine back.

I was getting sick of this attitude of his and him assuming everything that he thinks is right, so I decided to give him a little payback with some logic of my own. I then walked up to him staring at him in the eyes.

"Great job Jeremy!" I said sarcastically "You figured out when I did it!" I finished.

Odd and Ulrich looked at me a little surprise while Jeremy gave one of triumph "Hah I knew yo-" He didn't get to finish.

"But! since you're so smart to figure that out how about you tell me how I had the time to get the money, go to the store, get the present, and come back with you not noticing I was gone when we live in the same dorm" I asked while numbering the things I listed with my fingers making Jeremy flinch at the questions,I finished with a frown crossing my arms.

There was no answer in the next few seconds so with that done I spoke again "So how about I tell you what I think happened?"

* * *

Third person POV:

Drake had just got done explaining the short version of the story of what happened last night as they walked in the hallway.

"So there was someone there who snuck by you and put the present Aelita's door?" Ulrich asked.

"Apparently...and I know it's definitely neither of you" Drake stated.

"Why not?!" Odd asked feeling a little insulted.

"Well first of all Ulrich's not dumb enough to try to sneak around me and second you'd fail the moment you tried" Drake stated crossing his arms.

Odd scratched the back of his head remembering the last time he tried...it didn't end well.

"My point is that whoever did it is very sneaky" Drake explained.

" Well we got class to get to so I'm sure we can talk about this later" Ulrich said as he started walked to his class.

The rest of them separated except for Drake and Jeremy who had the same class "...um" Jeremy said as we started walk getting my attention.

"...I want to say I'm sorry for treating you like that" Jeremy said scratching the back of his head awkwardly "I had no right to question you like that even if you did give Aelita a present and I'm sorry" Jeremy apologized.

"You were being a jerk" Drake stated with a blank look as he walked.

"Heh yea" Jeremy agreed "I don't know what came over me..." he said.

Drake looked at Jeremy with a serious expression "I forgive you okay but next time I want you to think about the other person's side of the story before you assume everything, heck it's because people don't do that they believe in rumors that are full of crap"

"Got it...still friends?" Jeremy asked as we reached our class.

Drake gave Jeremy a small smile "why not?" he said as him and Jeremy walked through the door.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _All of the school's classes have ended and kids were free to go to their dorms, which Drake gladly did._

 _Although once he entered he saw that his roommate Jeremy beat him here and is working on his computer, Drake set his stuff by his bed and decided to take out a book to read and laid down on his bed._

 _"You're back?" Jeremy asked as he then stopped typing to look over at me._

 _"Yep" Drake said simply as he flipped to the next page._

 _"Look we've been meaning to actually talk to you lately...especially me" Jeremy said._

 _Drake took a look up from his book and then set it down and sighed "About what?" he asked._

 _"I...wanted to thank you for saving my friends" Jeremy said looking between Drake and his computer._

 _"It was no big deal..." Drake said rubbing his bandaged arm._

 _"Yes it was!" Jeremy yelled at Drake "You saved them and you deserve a thanks"_

 _Jeremy then slowly got up from his chair and walk towards Drake by his bed, he seemed to reluctantly pull his hand out for handshake for him._

 _"I'm not exactly good with this sort of stuff but...I hope we can be friends" Jeremy finished leaving his hand out._

 _Drake stared at the hand for a moment, before seemingly going into thought as if remembering something._

 _He then got up "If you're going to be my friends out of gratitude forget it...I don't need fake friends" Drake said as he walked to the door leaving a confused Jeremy._

 _"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked is he turned to him._

 _"Look...I don't even know you" Drake said as he turned his head to him "And you barely know anything about me, to all of sudden become friends just because I saved them sounds forced" Drake then sighed "And even if we did start hanging out for all you know I could want to do the exact opposite of what you want to do, or have a different opinion on something that you hate and that's the sort of things that ends these friendships quickly because people can't accept the damn differences" Drake spat the last part with some venom in his voice._

 _Jeremy looked a little shocked before looking down at the floor in thought, Drake then grabbed his book and walked out the door._

 _Drake walked down the hallway " **Maybe now I can finish this damn book** " Drake grumbled to himself as he walked out to the courtyard._

* * *

 _Flashback ends..._

Ulrich, Drake, Jeremy, and Yumi were now sitting near at the benches in the courtyard talking about a certain pink haired girl and her mysterious present.

"So you weren't the one who gave her the present?" Yumi asked "I thought you gave it to her as a friend"

"For the last time no" Drake said in frustration, he currently sat on the bench next to Jeremy who appeared to be in thought.

"You're not still worried about it are you?" Drake asked Jeremy.

"No...okay maybe a little" Jeremy said reluctantly.

"Come on Jeremy people have the right to give each other a present if they want to" Yumi said as she leaned on the bench.

"Thank you Yumi" Drake sighed "Finally someone around here other than me who's not going crazy about this"

"Um Ulrich can I talk to you for a second...?' asked Sissy a little shyly as she approached the bench towards Ulrich.

"Alright but it better be important" Ulrich said as he let her sit next to him, meanwhile Drake turned his head to look at Yumi who seemed a little...annoyed? Ulrich was now handed a pink envelope with a star sticker sealing it.

"What is going on?" Drake whispered to Jeremy, he just shrugged.

"Is this for valentines day?" Ulrich asked with a little exasperation in his voice.

"No it's for Christmas- of course it's for valentines day! What do you think?" Sissy said " Come on open it stupid"

Ulrich then began to peel the sticker off, he then opened up the envelope and pulled out something he did not expect.

"A ticket to the Sub Sonics concert!" Ulrich said loudly in surprise at this gift.

"That is you're favorite group right isn't it?" Sissy asked getting a little closer.

Tension was rising...

"Well yeah..." Ulrich answered.

"I must be dreaming..." Yumi muttered to herself, Drake and Jeremy heard it but kept silent.

"Hey Yumi!" Called a voice from behind Drake and Jeremy's bench, getting everyone's attention.

William came up to Yumi holding up a pack of roses for her "I got something for you, for valentines day" he said.

Yumi took the roses, smiling at the thoughtful gift "Thanks William" She said, William then smiled being satisfied that she liked it.

Tension intensified...

"I must be dreaming..." Ulrich said, he then got out a piece of paper he had in his pocket.

"Hey Sissy I wrote you a poem!" Ulrich said rather loudly unfolding his paper making yumi pay attention to them, but at this point Drake just stared at the ground rubbing his nose while Jeremy rubbed his temples.

Awkwardness increased for Jeremy and Drake as they were in the middle of it all.

 _"To tell you how much I flip..._

 _If not with a tulip..._

 _How I'm a victim of you're charms..._

 _And long to hold you in my arms..._

 _With you I never feel gloomy..._

 _My little sissy"_

Ulrich finished his poem making Sissy smile "oh...Ulrich it rhymes, it's so beautiful" Sissy said admiring what he said to her.

"William" Yumi said gaining the attention "You're bouquet is beautiful, how did you know I liked roses?" she asked.

"Well I didn't...but I figured you were like all the other girls" William answered making Yumi surprised, not to mention insulted.

"How romantic William!" Ulrich yelled to them as he and Sissy smiled.

Drake began rubbing his eyes in frustration " **That is so sexist**..." he grumbled in English at William suggesting all members of the female population here have the same tastes.

William looked at Drake for a moment, apparently hearing his statement, although he didn't understand it not knowing English "So you're the guy everyone's afraid of..." he thought out loud quietly for a moment but only to pay attention to Yumi again.

But Drake heard that.

"Thank you William you couldn't have made me happier..." Yumi said after she recovered ,she then kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Aelita..._

She had been feeling strange, sleepy to be more precise but oddly also had a headache.

Aelita is currently in the girls bathroom by the sink, the necklace flashed as she turned on the faucet gathering water in her hands and then splashing it on to her face. It didn't help, electricity flowed out of the necklace into the drips of water on Aelita's face going into her eyes.

After opening her eyes again the symbol of Xana could be seen.

* * *

 _Back with the others..._

After Sissy and William left Ulrich and Yumi had gone silent with each other.

"Really guys?" Drake asked in an annoyed tone "Am the only one not making that big a deal out of today?"

"Yea guys it's not that big a deal" Jeremy said crossing his arms.

"You're just as bad!" Drake immediately said making him go silent.

"Hey guys!" Odd yelled to them as he ran over "Um...did I miss something?" Odd asked as he came to a stop.

"Nothing!" Yumi and Ulrich said in sync frustratingly.

"...okay" Odd said hesitantly, he then walked over to Drake and Jeremy.

"That bad huh?" Odd whispered to them.

The only answer he received was Drake rubbing his nose while Jeremy is still silent.

Odd then turned to Ulrich and Yumi "Come on guys why are you fighting on valentines day!? It's suppose to be the day of love!"

"That's kind of the reason their fighting" Jeremy said.

"You're not one to talk right now Jeremy after accusing Drake earlier" Ulrich spat at him.

"We made up!" Jeremy said, but Ulrich was done talking and sat there silent.

Odd sighed "Come on guys lets leave them to their lovers quarrel" Odd said to facing Drake and Jeremy and pointed his thumb the other way.

Drake gladly got up to get away from the place and Jeremy soon followed, they followed Odd to the other side of the campus.

* * *

 _Later..._

Drake's POV:

After leaving Ulrich and Yumi's stupid fight me, Jeremy, and Odd talked about the two of them and how to get them to make up, I personally thought it was dumb to begin with while Odd joked about getting them to kiss to make up or something and as weird as it sounds his jokes were refreshing.

 _"Everyone's just acting stupid over valentines day!"_ I thought annoyed as I was currently trying to get around a group of kids in the hallway who were standing around and talking _"Oh my universe...MOVE!"_.

Class was about to start in 60 seconds and people were standing around in the hallways talking and blocking paths, as if my day couldn't get anymore stupid.

"Excuse me" I said annoyed repeatedly as I moved through them to get to my classroom.

After getting though the crowd I made it to my class seeing Jeremy and Aelita were already seated next to each other, I soon made it to my seat behind them just as the bell rang signaling it was time for class to start.

I sighed _"I can't wait for school to end, I need some sleep"_ I thought as I got out my notes _"Well at least I'm away from the idiots in the hall"_

"Please open You're textbooks to page twenty-seven, the anatomical structure of muscles" said the teacher...

 _"What was her name again...bertz?"_ I thought _"whatever I still have to go to the class I hate, yea fuck you too universe"._

"Aelita where were you? I looked for you everywhere" my ears picked up Jeremy's voice in front of me.

 _"He's not seriously talking about this in the middle of class is he? And he's in the front of the class too"_ I thought.

"I was...um..." Aelita whispered back seemingly not knowing how to answer "Do you think we could go to sector five later? I know where to find the data for the anti-virus" she whispered back.

 _"...what?"_

"The one that will free you from Xana?" Jeremy asked in surprise as he widened his eyes "And it just came to you just like that?"

"Let's just say Drake's necklace inspired me" Aelita said mischievously.

 _"That...what? That doesn't make any sense"_ I thought and continued to listen to them.

Jeremy glanced his eyes at me and back at the desk "Yea we need to talk about that..." he then turned to face her.

"Well considering today I don't think Ulrich and Yumi are willing to go..." Jeremy said as he glanced at Ulrich.

 _"...yea I'm not gonna pretend I care, the fight with them was stupid to begin with"_ I decided in my head as I glanced at Aelita.

"We don't really need the others, I could easily escape from the monsters with the overboard" she reasoned.

"Aelita that's crazy, Xana is willing to go to any extreme to steal you're memory so we can't just risk you going there alone" Jeremy said as he pretended to listen to the teacher's lesson.

"Will do this another day when everyone is in a better mood" Jeremy decided.

 _"That's probably the best way to go, if I were Xana I would protect that anti-virus with the best of my monsters surrounding it, after all the virus inside of Aelita is the only reason why the supercomputer is still on"_ I thought as I went to continue work on my notes and considered their conversation over.

"Pleeease Jeremy..." Aelita asked.

Jeremy quickly fell out of his seat afterwards.

"AH!" Jeremy screamed as he fell making his papers flying everywhere.

 _"What the hell?"_ I thought confused as I stared at Jeremy on the floor being laughed at by everyone in the class.

"Jeremy!" The teacher who's name I can't remember yelled at him "If you are gonna act like a fool in my class then you may go down to the principles office!"

"...yes mam" Jeremy said to her, he then head out the door.

 _"Did...he just kicked out for falling?"_ I thought as I looked at the door _"why did he fall in the first place?"_

* * *

 _Later..._

The bell rang signaling it was the end of class as I gathered my stuff and put it into my backpack. I was planning to talk to Aelita about the necklace and to clear up this misunderstanding...now if only I could find her.

 _"She left 10 seconds ago so how did I lose her!?"_ I thought frustratingly and sighed _"Might as well head back to the dorms, maybe I can get some sleep"_

And so I headed towards the Dorms, it was the end of school hours so kids either went to their dorms or are out in the courtyard.

 _"It's nice to have some peace and quiet for a change"_ I thought as I enjoyed the silence of hearing nothing but two sounds of footsteps.

 _"...wait two?"_

"Drake?"

I looked over to find Jeremy in the hallway "Oh hey Jeremy" I greeted him.

"You heading back to the Dorms too?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea actually I'm gonna try to get some sleep" I said and my eyes then wandered to the paper in his hands "What happened?"

Jeremy held up his paper for me to see clearly "I got 2 hours of detention" he explained.

"...what?" I said completely baffled by the stupidity of this "You're telling me...you got 2 HOURS of detention...for falling over?"

Jeremy just shrugged.

 _"What is with this school!?"_ I questioned in my head.

I just sighed, and then we continued to walk to our Dorm.

"So did you talk to Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Unfortunately no" I sighed "I couldn't find her after class...speaking of class" I said and then looked at him as he walked.

"What happened earlier? Why did you fall?" I asked curiously.

He seemed to be a little uncomfortable at the question "Well...Aelita was trying to convince me to send her to Lyoko" he said.

"Yea I know that..." I said.

"You were listening!?" Jeremy yelled surprised.

"Um...yea? You weren't exactly being discrete about it you know, luckily for you no one near you seemed to care enough to listen" I then narrowed my eyes at him "And seriously you talked about it in the middle of class, when you were in the front of the classroom?" Jeremy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm starting to think you need more than I thought, but anyways what did she do that got you out of the chair?" I asked him.

He blushed in embarrassment as he tried to get the words out "Well-I think..." he then sighed "She kissed me alright"

I continue to listen to him.

"I think she did it to convince me to go to Lyoko though, as much as I want to get rid of Xana I don't want to risk her going there by herself" Jeremy explained.

"You made the right call" I said, he then looked at me "Think about it, if you were Xana and the only reason you're alive is because of Aelita's virus..."

"I would guard the anti-virus with the best of my monsters" Jeremy finished for me.

"Exactly, so even if she did have one other person to go with there's still a high chance she could get captured" I finished my explanation.

"I didn't even think of that" Jeremy said as he slapped his forehead.

"It's called logic, use it sometime" I said smirking.

"Oh shut up" Jeremy said, afterwards we both chuckled.

"Hey what's so funny?" I heard Yumi's voice in front of us,she was with Aelita.

"Just teaching Jeremy a thing or two about logic" I said as me and Jeremy came to a stop.

"What's going on Aelita?" Jeremy asked ignoring my statement.

"Yumi says she'll go with me to Lyoko" she explained.

Yumi smiled "I think I can help"

Me and Jeremy both frowned.

 _"Probably should have saw this coming..."_ I thought.

"Sorry ladies but were not doing the mission today, it's too risky" Jeremy explained to them.

"Oh...well okay then" Yumi said a little disappointed.

Unfortunately Aelita didn't seem as calm.

"Why not?" Aelita asked "With Yumi with me I'm sure I'll be well protected from the monsters on Lyoko"

"Sorry Aelita but it's final, until everyone is onboard and come up with a decent plan we can't risk it" Jeremy said sternly.

"Jeremy I promise you it's worth the risk if it means getting rid of Xana" Aelita insisted as she took a step closer.

 _"Why is she so insistent on this? She does realize if we screw up Xana will steal her memory right? I understand wanting to get rid of Xana but charging in like this as she's telling us is completely stupid, and Aelita is not stupid."_ I thought as Jeremy and Aelita argued, while Yumi and me stood next to each other.

"Should we stop them?" Yumi asked.

"Probably..." I said, and so me and Yumi got in between them.

"Alright that's enough, were not doing it today" I said interrupting them.

"Sorry Aelita maybe another time" Yumi said facing her pink haired friend.

I saw Aelita tighten her fist in frustration as she looked at Jeremy, she then turned around and walked away.

A few seconds of silence passed by...

"... I'm gonna go work on my computer..." Jeremy said as he then walked into our Dorm leaving me and Yumi alone in the hallway.

A few seconds pass by before Yumi spoke up.

"That was weird don't you think?" Yumi asked turning her head to me.

"Yea actually...what's going on?" I asked her.

"She acted a little weird when she asked me to do this, I thought she was just excited to get rid of the virus but now..." She explained as she looked at the ground in thought.

She then turned to me "What do you think?"

"She's been acting strange for most of the day, she got Jeremy two hours of detention" I said.

"Seriously? What did she do?" Yumi asked shocked.

"She was trying to convince Jeremy to get her on Lyoko, it ended with him falling out of his seat" I explained, deciding to keep a certain detail secret.

 _"Aelita kissing Jeremy is not really something I should just tell..."_ I thought.

"Why would she start acting like this?" Yumi asked and then sighed "I'm gonna go to the courtyard for a bit before I go home, do you wanna come?"

I looked at the door to my Dorm "Yea, I think Jeremy needs his space right now" I said and we then walked down the hallway.

* * *

Third person POV:

Down in the courtyard Yumi, Drake, and Odd were by their usual spot near the vending machine. Odd decided to join with them after seeing Ulrich sulking in his room and chose to give him his space.

"Can you believe this?" Odd complained as he paced back and forth.

"What?" Yumi asked currently leaning against the wall as she drank her hot chocolate.

Odd then turned to look at her "What do you mean _what_? You and Ulrich are fighting-"

"I really don't want to talk about that Odd" She interrupted.

"SEE! There's my point, we also have Ulrich sulking, Jeremy arguing with Aelita, and Drake doesn't even care about you're fight with Ulrich" He said and gave Drake an accusing stare.

"Yep..." Drake said giving him a blank look.

"And most important of all I can't even get a date!" Odd yelled "I mean why would they reject me?"

"You really want us to answer that honestly?" Yumi asked smirking.

"Name one reason!" Odd dared.

Yumi then looked at Drake, he then looked at Odd.

"You're jokes are lame, you've dated almost every girl in the school, and you have you're hair sticking up like a super saiyan" Drake listed off in cold honesty.

Yumi chuckled at the last part while Odd glared at Drake "My jokes are not lame!"

"Sure..." Drake said sarcastically.

"All in all this is the worst valentines day ever..." Odd said as he threw his cup at the garbage can but only for it to miss.

"Dang it!" Odd yelled in frustration and walked over to it to pick up the cup and put it in the trash can.

"You definitely got a point there..." Yumi said "Everyone has been having bad day it seems"

"And you're still ignoring Ulrich too" Odd said as he walked back over.

"I said I don't want to talk about him!" Yumi yelled at him in frustration making Odd flinch.

Odd then looked at Drake "Come on Drake tell her!"

"You're not bringing me into this" Drake stated firmly.

It was then Odd sighed giving up as he the dropped his arms "Ok" he said he sighed.

Yumi smiled satisfied as she then turned over to Drake "Thanks".

"Hey I respect you don't want to talk about it, besides it's none of my business what kind of idiotic arguments you have" Drake said as he walked past her and threw his cup into the trash can, Odd grunted in irritation.

Ignoring the last part of Drake's statement "So you heard our problems, what about you?" Yumi asked.

Drake sighed then answered "Other than everyone in the group worked up about valentines, everyone in the school are acting more idiotic than usual" Drake answered in irritation as he rubbed his nose and walked back to his spot.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked curiously "I mean you always say they're idiots so what's with the _more than usual_ part?"

"For one people were confessing to each other in the hallways this morning by the classrooms, drinking fountains, bathrooms, you name it" Drake answered.

"I remember that, it was really awkward to get to class" Yumi said scratching her neck.

"Oh yeah and if that wasn't enough I went to my first class a little early, and apparently a newly formed couple had to make out in the front of my classroom door" Drake added.

"Well...that's definitely awkward, so what did you do?" Odd asked as he banged on the vending machine to get it to give him a drink.

"I asked them to move aside and telling them to do their business somewhere else, but they didn't listen so I moved them myself" Drake told his story as he stretched his arms out along with his legs.

"You moved them?" Odd asked as him and Yumi stared at him.

"Yea, I was pushing them towards the lockers telling them they are blocking peoples way" Drake said and then looked at them "they weren't too happy with it and tried to call the teacher on me but once they did I explained to the teacher what had happened and he ended up giving them detention" Drake smiled at the last part.

Odd and Yumi laughed at the last part, Odd was banging against the wall at how hilarious it was while Yumi was holding her stomach with her left arm while trying not to spill the hot chocolate that she was had in her right hand.

"HAHAHAhAhahaa...!" They're laughter died down after about ten seconds.

After all that was happening today, Aelita acting weird, the fight with Ulrich and Yumi, Jeremy arguing with Aelita,Ulrich sulking, and the stupidity of people they all needed a good laugh to take their minds off it. And right now they were having a good time with each other having fun leaning by the vending machine.

"Hehehe...that made my day, hands down!" Odd said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Apparently..." Drake said as he looked at them a little amused.

"Thanks Drake..."Yumi said as she chuckled a little more.

"Nothing to thank for, I had to hold back a laugh at the idiots in front of the teacher" Drake said as he smirked.

Odd and Yumi shaked their heads at Drake's sentence, they were still smiling though.

Yumi then checked her phone "I think I'm gonna start going home, I could use the study time" she said as she got her bag.

"Odd could learn a thing or two from you" Drake said.

"Who needs studying?" Odd asked giving his signature goofy grin.

"You" Drake and Yumi said at the same time.

"And now you're ganging up on me!" Odd yelled jokingly.

Yumi shook her head at the joke "Okay guys I'll see you later" she said, Yumi then started run off but then stopped and turned around.

"Let me know if you find out what's going on with Aelita okay?" Yumi asked.

"Will do!" Odd yelled to her holding up his phone.

She nodded and then started running again to the gate.

This left Drake and Odd the only ones left in each others company.

"Well I think I'm gonna start going too, Kiwi still needs his walk so hopefully Ulrich has had enough sulking time" Odd said as he then ran off to the school building.

Drake watched him run off, he then started walking towards the school building himself.

"Hopefully Jeremy's done sulking too" Drake muttered to himself as he made his way to his Dorm.

Nonetheless the three of them were in a better mood afterwards.

* * *

 _Later in the hallways..._

Drake's POV:

I walked in the hallways heading towards my Dorm, I passed by a few people along the way but was overall uneventful so far...

 _"I wonder where Aelita is, I really need to talk to her about that necklace"_ I thought as I walked towards my door.

I then opened it to find Jeremy working on my computer laptops.

 _"Must be installing the super scan on them"_ I thought.

I sighed as I closed the door, deciding to leave him alone.

 _"Well I guess I can go to the forest and get some exercise...or I can go talk to Aelita"_ I thought carefully _"I might be able to find out why she's so dead set on that plan if it's just one on one talk"_

Choosing the ladder I proceeded to head towards the girls Dorms...

'Well if it isn't the wolf killer!" A certain annoying voice greeted in front of me.

Unfortunately this trip won't be as uneventful as the last one...

Sissy apparently was walking in the same hallway as me, this time though without her minions (I'm calling them minions).

 _"Nope"_ I thought as I activated my ignore mode and walked past her.

"Are you ignoring me?" Sissy asked a little baffled.

The obvious response was the sound of my footsteps moving away from her.

"Fine I'm heading to meet with Ulrich anyway, just like we planned" Sissy said and then continued on her way.

 _"...well that's weird, Ulrich planning to hangout with Sissy?"_ I thought but soon discarded it and I continued walking.

After a few minutes I had reached the girls Dorms and headed towards Aelita's door and proceeded to knock it.

"Hello?" I did not receive a response, so I knocked again.

"Aelita it's me Drake" I said louder through the door but still had no response.

"Aelita are you there?" I asked as I held the handle.

Still no response.

 _"...ok somethings up"_ I thought as I opened up the door to find...

No one.

Aelita was nowhere to be found in her Dorm, so I closed the door and stood there in thought.

 _"Where would she go?"_ I thought " _...wait a minute"_

I started walking all around the school to look for her but had no such luck in finding her _"She wouldn't go to the factory would she? I mean I know she is acting weird lately but she wouldn't keep it from us would she? "_ I thought as I checked the library and then walked out into the campus.

I then stopped.

 _"Xana is a self-learning A.I. capable of adapting and planning to new situations"_ I remembered Jeremy said.

 _"He's tried to break us up many times"_ I remembered Yumi said.

 _"He's quite the sneaky guy"_ I remembered Odd said.

 _"You never know what comes next"_ I remembered Ulrich said.

 _"Xana will do anything to get my memory"_ I remembered Aelita said.

This was all explained to me at the factory.

 _"The necklace...Aelita's persistence to go alone...the fights...and now her disappearance...DAMNIT UNIVERSE!"_ I screamed in my head as I then sprinted as fast I could towards the forest.

 _"I really hope I'm wrong..."_

And so my good mood is broken.

* * *

Third Person POV:

 _In the forest..._

The Xanafied Aelita ran towards the manhole, once there she opened it and began to climb down the latter. Meanwhile Drake had just ran into the area seeing Aelita climbing down.

"Aelita!" He called to her.

She heard him and then began to climb down faster.

Drake then ran to the manhole and tried to climb down, but was grabbed by the wrist and was thrown towards a tree.

"WHAT-UGH!" Drake yelled as he bounced off the tree and landed on the ground.

Drake then got up from the ground and looked at the person who threw him was tall and had brown hair, he wore black fingerless gloves and a red coat.

"A college student?" Drake questioned as the man glared at him with the eyes of Xana, he then got out his phone.

* * *

 _In Jeremy's dorm..._

Jeremy in his room working on the laptops noticed his phone ringing, he then sighed in annoyance as he picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Jeremy we got a big problem!" Drake screamed through the phone.

"I'm kind of busy Drake-" Jeremy said.

"Aelita is heading towards the factory!" Drake interrupted yelling at him.

"What!? Why!?" Jeremy screamed into the phone.

"She's under Xana's control! SO GET THE OTHERS **ASSES** OVER HERE!" Drake yelled over the phone as he was avoiding the specter's punches.

Drake ended the call, Jeremy then ran out of his room to Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

After running through the halls and bumping into a few people he made it to the room. Jeremy saw that Ulrich was sitting on his bed while Sissy sat next to him glaring at his interruption of their alone time.

"Um...Jeremy?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Ulrich I need you're help it's-" Jeremy then glanced at Sissy and then back at Ulrich "...Yumi's goldfish Xana, it just died so we should go talk to her" Jeremy came up with.

"What kind of name is Xana for a goldfish?" Sissy questioned.

Ulrich then quickly got up from his bed and walked out the door.

"Wait Ulrich!" Sissy yelled getting up "What about me?" she asked.

"Sorry Sissy"Ulrich said looking at her "...that goldfish meant a lot to Yumi"

"...fine" She said as she got up "I'll meet you at my room later like we planned"

Sissy then walked out of the room, Ulrich closed the door and then jogged with Jeremy though the hallway.

"So what was that about?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll explain later, we need to call Yumi and Odd, what's the situation?" Ulrich asked.

"Drake called me and told me Aelita's under Xana's control and heading to the factory" Jeremy explained they both then ran for the exit while getting out their phones to call Odd and Yumi .

* * *

 _With Drake..._

Drake rubbed his right side that got hit by the tree "Alright...round two Xana?" he asked as he put up his fists.

Xana's host acknowledged it by electrifying his hands, Drake then ran towards the specter.

Once close enough the specter through a punch at the charging Drake but only for him to duck and deliver an uppercut to it's chin, Drake then delivered a sidekick to the specter's side. Once it connected the specter recoiled in pain but quickly recovered and grabbed Drake's leg.

The specter gave Drake an evil smirk.

" **SHI-AAAAAAAAHHHH!** " Drake screamed as the specter electrocuted him, he then tossed him over to the side.

After landing on the ground the specter ran over to try and stomp on Drake but Drake rolled out of the way and pushed himself up quickly off the ground, the specter was tackled by Drake into a tree making a few wood chips fly into the air. The specter after recovering slammed his fist into Drake's back, he then grabbed the cloth on Drake's jacket and tossed him to the right to get Drake off of him.

Drake's back slammed into the grassy ground, he then grabbed onto a nearby tree branch to pull himself up.

"Ow..." Drake muttered to himself as he got his balance back trying to catch his breathe.

The specter doing the same pushed himself off the tree he was slammed into.

"Drake!" Ulrich yelled as him, Jeremy, and Odd in the back came running towards the fight.

"Where's Yumi?" Drake asked them as he caught his breath.

"She's right behind us" Jeremy answered.

"You need help?" Ulrich asked putting up his fists.

"No, Aelita is already in the sewers you guys need to go get her now" Drake told them as he stared at the specter with a blank face.

Drake then frowned and sprinted towards the specter, Drake ducked under a punch it threw at him and went past him.

Yumi then ran up behind Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd catching her breathe "What's going on?" she questioned

Drake then jumped on the specter's back and put it in a tight choke hold "I'll do my job and you do yours, I'll handle him while you make sure Xana doesn't get Aelita!"he yelled to them as he tightened his grip on the struggling specter.

Ulrich and Odd looked hesitant but Jeremy and Yumi nodded getting Drake's point.

"Let's get going!" Yumi yelled to them as she and Jeremy ran to the manhole and began to climb down, Ulrich and Odd soon followed.

* * *

 _In the sewers..._

Aelita had already climbed all the way down and gotten a scooter, she was far ahead of the others as they finished their climb down. Not saying a word they went straight for their scooter and skateboards and quickly jumped onto them to start riding through the tunnels.

"Hey this is Drake's first mission isn't it?" Odd questioned as he slid down a railing.

"I'd say he's doing a good job so far" Ulrich said as he slid down a railing after Odd.

After a few minutes the ladder to the manhole of the factory was in sight, with Aelita already exiting through it.

"There she is!" Jeremy yelled as he and the others came to a stop.

Quickly moving Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich started climbing the ladder.

Aelita had already made it out and was at the entrance of the factory, the others started climbing out of the hole.

"Guys she's getting away!" Yumi yelled and then sprinted past Jeremy at full speed.

Aelita then proceeded to jump onto the rope and slide down, after a few seconds of sliding she made it to the bottom and started running for the elevator. Yumi was just running to the entrance, after making it in she quickly swung on the rope.

"Princess can't we talk about this!?" Odd yelled as he Ulrich and Jeremy made it to the entrance.

Aelita ran into the elevator and pressed the button as Yumi had just swung off the rope in front of it, Yumi then ran towards the elevator only for her it to be closed.

"DANG IT!" Yumi yelled as she punched the door on the elevator, it then proceeded to lift itself down to the lower levels.

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich came running to a stop next to Yumi.

"Guess not..." Odd muttered.

"She'll lock the elevator as soon as she gets down..." Jeremy deducted muttering to himself.

"What now?" Ulrich questioned.

"The elevator is installed with a mechanism to lock itself in place..." Jeremy explained "Quick we have to get to the boiler room!" he then started running towards an entrance to another room in the factory with others soon following him.

* * *

 _In the forest..._

Drake's POV:

"Come on you piece of little ones and zeroes!" I mocked at Xana's host, he growled at me in anger which was what I wanted. After the others left it didn't take long for the specter to pry my fingers off of his neck.

The specter started running towards me with killing intent in his eyes, I quickly rolled to the side letting him run into the tree that was behind me head first. After that I quickly got to my feet and got some distance between me and him.

 _"I'm surprised that worked_ " I thought, so far I consider myself doing well against a super powered college student that wanted to rip my head off.

Xana's host recovered from the crash into the tree and raised his hand to shoot electricity, I tried to get out of the way but it still hit me making me fall to the ground with pain and electricity going through my body.

" **Crap..."** I muttered in English frustrated as I struggled to pushed myself off the ground.

Xana's host walked over to me as I picked myself up and wrapped his hand around my neck making me grab his hand to get it off me. Before he could electrocute me I kicked him in the gut making the specter lose his grip on my neck.

"AH!..." I gasped as air was brought back into my lungs.

Xana didn't waste anytime recovering and backhanded me into another tree, I could feel my back getting scraped against the wood.

 _"Come on Drake get up...you've had worse"_ I thought to myself as I got up again.

"The first time on the job and I'm getting my butt kicked..." I muttered to myself as I did a barrel roll away from his punch making it hit the ground instead of my face, causing some dirt to fly in the air and a small hole where his fist landed. I jumped onto my feet again and took cover behind a tree to avoid the specter's electricity hitting me again, using what little time I had I picked up a good nearby stick by the tree.

"What you can't beat a single pathetic human being Xana!?" I mocked behind the tree causing him to growl in anger.

 _"Take the bait..."_ I thought expecting him to attack as I tightened my grip on the stick.

In a rage the specter gritted it's teeth and charged forward towards me, once close enough I swung the branch to meet his face.

WHACK! The specter was knocked to the ground but left me with a broken branch in my hands...

"...really universe?" I questioned the cosmos and then I dropped the broken branch and saw the specter get up mostly unharmed.

 _"I didn't expect it to be this difficult...oh who am I kidding? It's a superpowered human with enhanced strength, speed, and has shock powers so how the fuck did I expect it to be easier!?"_ I thought as I then ran off into the forest with him soon following.

 _"The best I can do for now is lure him away and keep him occupied..."_ As I ran the injuries on my body hurt, but the adrenaline more than made up for it.

* * *

 _In the lab..._

Third person POV:

After getting through the boiler room Jeremy now sat on his computer reading the monitor, the other lyoko warriors were already standing in each of their scanners prepared for a transfer...

"Alright guys Aelita is in the ice sector I'll transfer you in and get you're vehicles ready, Odd you'll have to get a ride with Ulrich since Aelita took you're board" Jeremy explained as he typed.

"Oh come on!" Odd yelled as the metal doors of his scanner closed, along with a faint sound of Ulrich snickering.

" _Transfer...scanner...virtualization!"_ Jeremy said into the microphone as he typed in the commands.

The three's consciousness then traveled through the wires connected to the scanner after feeling their bodies virtualize, once they entered the supercomputer their virtual bodies started to bring itself together allowing them to see again and once it was complete they landed on the icy ground next to their vehicles.

 _"You have to hurry! I virtualized you close enough to catch up to her but you have to move fast!"_ The lyoko warriors heard Jeremy from the blue sky of the ice sector.

"On it Einstein" Ulrich said as he and Yumi got on their vehicles, Ulrich then looked at Odd "Come on"

Odd grumbled and then jumped into the back seat of the motorcycle.

" _She's heading northwest of you're location"_ Jeremy said from the sky of lyoko, they then took off at full speed.

"How did Xana get control over Aelita?" Yumi asked.

 _"If I had to take my best guess it's probably because of that necklace she's wearing..."_ Jeremy responded.

"Are you saying that because you're jealous someone got to her before you?" Odd said chuckling at his own joke.

 _"I'm being serious Odd!"_ Jeremy yelled into the microphone before calming down " _Where did she say she found that necklace?"_

"I think she found it on her doorstep..." Yumi said.

"I wouldn't put it past Xana to pull a dirty trick like that, using a valentines gift" Ulrich commented.

"There she is!" Odd yelled halting the conversation pointing forward.

Aelita was indeed close, riding on Odd's overboard hovering across the virtual ice towards a structure up ahead.

Aelita looked behind her and noticed the warriors were close before going to full speed, they followed suit.

" _You have to stop her! Xana is most definitely gonna lead her to the schyphozoa, and if that happens he'll steal her memory!"_ Jeremy told them through his microphone.

"This is nothing new Jeremy, we understand" Ulrich said as he tried to increase the speed of his overbike.

Odd then aimed his paw ahead towards Aelita...

"Laser arrow!" he yelled, his paw shot out three lasers towards Aelita.

The first Aelita dodged, the second went flying by her, the third however hit the overboard she was riding on and caused it to start de-virtualizing.

Aelita's feet soon fell through the overboard and she crashed onto the blue surface of the ice sector, now rolling from the speed she was dropped by the over board.

She soon came to a stop, before she got up though the warriors already caught up to her and got off their vehicles, they then proceeded to surround her.

"Come on princess, we don't wanna hurt you" Odd said as he aimed his paw.

The possessed Aelita then raised her hand towards Yumi before causing the ground under her to disappear.

"AH!" Yumi yelled in surprise, grabbing onto the ledge to keep herself from falling.

Aelita then proceeded to run for it.

"Looks like she doesn't feel the same way about us!' Ulrich yelled to them, he then super sprinted towards Aelita before getting her in a full nelson.

"Let me go!" Aelita yelled to try to get out of Ulrich's grip but to no avail.

"How about...no" Ulrich answered bluntly.

" _Great job guys!"_ Jeremy said through his microphone.

"Well yea but...how are we gonna turn her back to normal?" Odd questioned to the sky as he helped pull Yumi out of the hole.

" _I... I have no idea"_ Jeremy admitted, he obviously didn't think that far ahead.

"Well I can't keep her like this forever! Figure something out!" Ulrich yelled to him as he kept a hold of the struggling Aelita.

 _"Right!"_

* * *

 _In the forest..._

The specter searched in frustration for the brown haired boy, having no success...

The specter then heard the rustling of branches from above, Drake onto the specter's back, he then proceeded to wrap his left arm around the specter's neck and punched him in the face repeatedly with his right fist.

The specter grunted in frustration at each punch and tried to swing Drake off of him...

When that didn't work the specter slammed his backside into a tree, hurting Drake in the process, but he still didn't let go and punched the specter again. The possessed man then brought his left hand to the arm around his neck and proceeded to shock him, Drake struggled but he still held on.

The specter the slammed his backside into another tree trying to get the human to let go but again to no avail...

"Having trouble?" Drake questioned him as he then landed another punch to his face "I thought you were suppose to be all superior to humans?"

The specter growled in frustration again. He then slammed his back into a tree again, only this time _much_ harder.

"Ugh!" Drake grunted, the specter then did it again.

Drake's gripped loosen for a second, but that was all the specter needed to grab his arm and throw him over his head. Drake landed on the ground with a thud, he pushed himself unsteadily off the ground.

Drake stood up shakily as the specter walked closer to him, Drake then brought his fists up and tried to punch the specter, only for the specter to grab his fist and quickly punch him in the gut.

"UGH!" Drake grunted as he held his arms around his stomach in pain, he was then kicked in the chest to the ground by a smirking specter.

The xanafied man then put his foot on Drake's chest to keep him from moving...

* * *

 _On Lyoko..._

 _"_ Jeremy..." Ulrich urged as he struggled to keep the pink haired girl from getting away "Hey a little help here?" Ulrich asked looking towards Odd's direction.

"You look like you got it covered..." Odd said as he laid on his back against the ground made of ice.

Ulrich then proceeded to berate Odd as being lazy and telling him to get off his butt, meanwhile Yumi kept a lookout for any monsters that would come by, Jeremy was busy trying to figure out how to turn Aelita back to normal so it would be difficult to tell them if and what kind of monsters are nearby with his attention being occupied.

 _"Dangit!...I don't know what to do..."_ Jeremy voice of frustration was heard by the group from the virtual sky.

"Can't we just devirtualize her and take the necklace off...?" Yumi tried to suggest.

 _"And leave the tower activated until the twelve hour cooldown is finished? I don't think so"_ Jeremy replied over the microphone snarkily.

"Then what are we suppose to-"

Ulrich was interrupted with a laser blast to the back, three hornets were heading towards them.

With Ulrich's group loosened and everyone in surprise Aelita escaped from his grip and proceeded to run towards the vehicles...

"And here I thought we wouldn't have to deal with monsters!" Odd yelled in frustration, he aimed his laser arrows towards the running Aelita but was hit with two hornets laser blasts to his chest.

They were buying her time.

Aelita then hopped onto the overbike and then blasted off at full speed, towards wherever the Schypozoa was...

* * *

 _In the forest..._

Drake looked up from the foot planted firmly on his chest to the specter's smirking face.

Drake tried lifting the foot off with both his hands, he gained little success. The specter raised his left hand and electrified it, he then slowly began to bring it down towards Drake's face.

Drake's legs shot up and wrapped around the specters waste, dragging the specter along Drake slammed legs towards the ground with a thud.

Quickly taking his legs out from under the specter Drake once again unsteadily stood up.

" **Damn...** " he muttered holding a hand over his stomach, still feeling the effects from the last punch to the gut.

Breathing heavily Drake began to move as the specter got up again, quickly sprinting towards a tree, he then jumped up and grabbed onto a branch and pulled himself up the tree with what little strength he had left.

The specter soon caught up to him and saw Drake climb high up into the tree, using the powers supplied by Xana he super jumped up towards the tree...

This didn't go unnoticed to Drake, because as soon as the specter in the air got close to him Drake made a well placed kick onto his chest while in midair causing him to crash into the tree's branches and fall to the ground.

Once the specter landed dust flew up into the air, he seemed to move only for a second before staying still...

"Hehe..." Drake couldn't help but chuckle at the specter's misery right now while holding his stomach in pain, the branch he was standing on crackled under the wight and then snapped off, Drake then fell.

"AH!" Drake yelled as he hit against the main tree and some branches before he landed his stomach on a branch strong enough to support his weight...

"Ugh **...why do I have this sense of deja vu?...oh right...** " Drake muttered to himself weakly in English, seemingly remembering something.

He then lost consciousness hanging over the branch...

* * *

 _On Lyoko..._

"I'll take care of the hornets, you both go after Aelita!" Yumi said as she threw one of her fans, hitting a hornet causing it to explode.

"Right!" Odd answered her before running towards the overwing, he then jumped onto it.

"Ulrich get on!" Odd called out to Ulrich was blocking laser attacks with his sabre, Ulrich then super sprinted and jumped onto the overwing.

Odd had difficulty with the overwing at first since he never rode it before, the over wing went toward left then spun around before heading towards the path Aelita took...

"You need me to take the wheel...?" Ulrich questioned.

"Don't be a back seat driver!" Odd snapped back, he then increased the speed of the overwing, surprising him and Ulrich making them hold on tighter.

"Hey why didn't you warn us Einstein!?" Odd yelled to the sky.

 _"I was busy trying to figure out how to turn Aelita back to normal, but that dosen't matter anymore, you have stop her!"_ Jeremy replied.

Not too far ahead of them Aelita got off the overbike and ran into an ice cave...

" _Guys the schyphozoa has appeared!"_

"Just great..." Ulrich muttered under his breath as Odd rode the overwing towards the cave.

In the cave Aelita walked towards the floating jelly fish, once close enough the tentacles wrapped themselves around her and floated Aelita up to the Xana symbol on the schyphozoas head, where it then brought three tentacles around her head and red lights flowed through it's tentacles.

 _"Hurry! the schyphozoas has Aelita!"_ Jeremy panicked.

"I got an idea, but your gonna have to jump when I say so" Odd said to Ulrich as they grew closer to the cave.

"What? Why?" Ulrich asked clearly confused.

"Just trust me!" Odd yelled to him.

Ulrich hesitated for a moment before nodding his head.

The duo then proceeded to fly into the cave at a very fast speed, seeing Aelita in the tentacles of the schyphozoa up ahead as they grew closer...

And closer...

"JUMP!" Odd yelled, and so he and Ulrich jumped off the over wing as it _slammed_ itself into the schyphozoa knocking it back.

The tentacles unwrapped themselves from Aelita, she then fell to the ground.

The schyphoza soon regained it's composure and tried to go for Aelita again, only for Ulrich to super sprint in front of her unconscious virtual body and cut off the tentacles with his sabre.

The schyphozoa screeched in frustration before floating of the cave, Ulrich sighed in relief.

"ugh..." Aelita groaned while being helped up by a cautious Odd.

"...um...guys? Aelita said confused as she groggily opened her eyes to her surroundings "...why are we on Lyoko?"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"You gave us a real scare there princess..." Odd said half smiling.

 _"It's a long story Aelita, but first we have to deactivate a tower"_ Jeremy said.

"Xana activated a tower?" Aelita questioned.

"Yea, Drake is currently dealing with a specter, so let's no keep him waiting" Ulrich explained before heading over to his overbike.

Aelita followed him and jumped on to the overbike as well, Odd went on to the overwing.

 _"The tower is due west, it's not far"_ Jeremy explained.

The trio then rode towards the west.

* * *

 _Back in the real world..._

Jeremy watched on his monitor as Yumi took out the rest of the hornets, she didn't have that many life points left afterwards.

"Careful Yumi, you have 20 life points left" He informed her.

" _Ok, how are the others doing?_ " She asked.

"They saved Aelita from the schyphozoa and she's back to normal, their now heading towards the activated tower"

" _Good. What about Drake?_ " Yumi asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll call him" Jeremy said before he began to type.

Jeremy had put Drake's phone number into the supercomputer on speed dial as the others were, a blank character slot appeared as the computer entered the phone number.

"...come on, pick up" Jeremy muttered to himself, the phone call went on for some time before shutting itself off, Drake didn't answer.

"Dangit" Jeremy muttered "Guys Drake might be in trouble so you'll have to hurry"

" _We're already at the tower Jeremy, Aelita's taking care of it now"_ Ulrich responded.

* * *

 _In the forest..._

Drake's POV:

 _"...ugh my head hurts..."_ I thought annoyingly as I tried to get up, only to almost slip off the branch supporting my weight.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I clung to it for dear life.

 _"Ugh everything hurts!"_ I realized as I felt pain all over my body.

I started to climb down towards the main tree, not long after I jumped down to the ground only to almost fall over.

" _Wait... where is the specter?"_ I thought and I looked over to where I saw him lose consciousness.

He was still there, making me sigh in relief, but then I saw him start to get up.

" _OH COME ON!"_ I thought annoyed.

Getting himself up, the specter sent a glare my way, it sent a shiver up my spine.

But I didn't let fear get to me and I sent a glare back towards him.

The specter started to walk towards me, I backed up just for the sake of distance but my back hit a tree.

Before I could move again the specter sprinted up to me and grabbed my neck, pushing me up against the tree...

I can't breathe...

...

"GAH!" I gasped as the hand left my neck and I could breathe again, the man collapsed to the ground on his back.

I breathed heavily trying to calm down, once I did I sat down and laid my back against the tree.

 _"Ouch...it hurts"_ I thought to myself.

 _"So this is what I'm gonna be dealing with..."_

From the fact that the man is not trying to kill me anymore I fairly guessed that the others saved Aelita and deactivated the tower.

 _"I nearly died again, is this gonna be a thing with me now universe?"_ I questioned the cosmos, knowing full well it doesn't often answer back.

Not often.

 _"Maybe I'm not cut out for this, or maybe I'm just beating myself up..."_

Maybe I should quit...

 _"And let my friends handle it all by themselves?...no way"_ I thought to myself.

 _"They need all the help they can get, this thing wants to take over the planet, so like hell I'm gonna be some asshole and just quit because I got a few bruises..."_

 _"...why am I even thinking about this? I already made up my mind"_

I groaned while I pushed myself off the ground after a few minutes of rest...

My phone then vibrated in my jacket pocket, I take it out.

"...I'm surprised it didn't break" I said to myself.

After how many times the specter threw me around like a ragdoll I figured it would have broken...

I pressed the answer button.

"Jeremy?" I asked talking into the phone.

"Drake? What happened? Are you okay?" I heard Jeremy ask.

"The guy who was possessed is unconscious, and me I'm...fairly okay" I explained as I flinched touching one of the scratches on my back.

"Did you guys save Aelita" I asked.

"Yep, we didn't have too many problems...how did you know Aelita was heading to the factory...?" Jeremy asked.

I sighed.

"I made a guess" I answered.

"...you guessed?" Jeremy said clearly bewildered by the answer.

 _"How do I explain this..."_ I thought to myself for a second.

"I took into account what you said to me yesterday about Xana, how he always finds a new way to attack, Aelita had been acting strange all day trying to go to lyoko _alone"_ I explained to him rubbing my nose "And if she did take one person with her she could overpower them with the element of surprise, the last clue I had is when I searched through the whole school to talk to her about the necklace and I couldn't I find her, so based on her behavior I thought she went to the factory all by herself, I was correct and ran into the specter"

"That...actually makes sense" Jeremy admitted.

"We should meet up at the school soon, before anyone notices we've been gone too long"

"But classes are over..." Jeremy said.

"Oh right, because it's totally not suspicious that the six of us are gone at the exact same time" I said sarcastically into the phone.

"...good point, we'll start heading over soon" Jeremy responded.

"I'll see you there" I said and ended the call.

I looked below me and saw the unconscious man...

 _"What I do about him?"_

My eyes wander towards the man's school bag that flew off of him a while ago, I dig into it and find a pen and sticky notes...

I wrote on it directions to leave the forest from here, I then stick a note on to his face before starting to jog towards the school.

"Ouch!" I muttered slowing down my pace.

 _"I must have hit my leg when I fell down the tree..."_

As I jogged I let my mind wander to other thoughts...

 _"If someone told me a few months ago that I would make friends with people who save the world, I would have laughed in their face telling them I wouldn't have even make friends"_ I thought, I'm not ashamed of the thought of not making friends, a lot of people just make superficial ones by blending in, I've said this before and I will say it again...

I won't change myself just to make fake friends.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy...their different, or at least I hope so.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _I sat outside in the courtyard reading my book,I noticed people walking by whispering about me, It's like they don't realize that I can actually hear them..._

 _"...hey isn't that the guy who killed the wolf?"_

 _"He looks scary, I dare you to go talk to him"_

 _"No way, I don't want to go near a thug!"_

 _Seriously...? Learn how to actually whisper people, also how am I a thug?_

 _Not like I care about what they think about me anyways, it's really typical of society, I'm more interested in my book._

 _"A tachyon beam, of course" I muttered to myself in realization to part of the story._

 _I then put the book down on my lap for a moment to just look around the school courtyard._

 _I saw the group of people I saved, along with Jeremy and Yumi at the vending machine._

 _I shifted my gaze over to other places and saw Sissy and her two minions heading for them._

 _I then shifted my gaze back to my book..._ _It's not really my business unless it gets into an all out fight._

 _I then noticed Aelita waving at me, while Jeremy looking nervous as they started to walk towards me..._

 _"Why the heck are they coming over here? I thought I made myself clear..." I muttered to myself annoyed._

 _I don't need friends out of pity or gratitude._

 _"Saying hi to the delinquent boy Aelita?" Sissy as usual interrupted in a loud voice._

 _I sighed in annoyance, when she talks like that her voice incredibly annoying, not to mention how pathetic and sad she really is picking on people because she doesn't have what they have_ _._

 _"I don't think he even wants to see you guys, being losers and all"_

 _A spoiled bitch, yep that's what I'll call her._

 _"Back off Sissy" I heard Jeremy said to her._

 _"What are you gonna do about it?" Minion #1 asked (Nicholas)._

 _Jeremy glared at Nicholas._

 _"I'm pretty sure you're the one he doesn't want to see, you know saying that you should go jump off a bridge?" Aelita asked with an innocent smile._

 _She does have a point though._

 _But seriously? What do I need to do to get some peace?_

 _I shut my book and walked over to them getting annoyed of the argument._

 _"Well I think-"_

 _"Shut up" I said gaining their attention._

 _"Excuse me!?" spoiled bitch screeched._

 _Jeez she hurts my eardrums..._

 _"As in shut up, close your mouth, stop talking, all of you" I said with an annoyed expression " I'm trying to read a book but I can't with you all arguing ten feet in front of me"_

 _"Well I was just looking out for your best interest" she said while giving a disgusting smirk over towards Jeremy and Aelita._

 _Spoiled bitch is really getting on my nerves, acting like she knows me SO well and that she owns everything._

 _Not me._

 _No one tells me what my 'best interests' are, no one is gonna talk for me, and I am no one's pawn, especially just so they can bully others for the stupidest reasons._

 _I narrowed my eyes at her._

 _"You don't know nothing about my 'best interests', you just want to insult these two" I said in a cold tone of voice._

 _"What!?"_

 _"You think you can just use me on a whim for your own stupid reasons?" I pressed._

 _"That's not true-"_

 _"Really? You don't even bother to talk to me about what I want, you immediately go to talk to the others about me, and when you do talk about it you're constantly berating them over my interests when you don't even know me at all" I told her._

 _She looks shocked...good, lets keep going._

 _"You assume I want you as company, that I think you're better than them, but in reality that couldn't be farther from the truth...you want to know why?" I asked her before continuing._

 _"...what?" her voice was it bit low, she was still standing well but she wasn't fooling me, I can see her hands trembling._

 _"You're a spoiled brat, when you want something you try to take it by force, when that doesn't work you bully the person who has it, you use other people to do so as well, treating them like their you're own little pawns, and when all else fails you cry for daddy"_

 _I sighed, it felt good to get that out there._

 _Sissy trembled before turning around sprinting towards the school screaming "WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!"_

 _I saw some droplets of water fly into the air as she ran._

 _Yep, I made her cry, and I couldn't care less._

 _"Sissy wait!" Minion #1 (Nicholas) ran off to go get her but minion #2 (Herb) stayed...looking curious rather than upset at the situation._

 _Now that confused me, everything happened like I imagined except him running after her as well..._

 _Maybe he doesn't like her as much as I thought he did._

 _Oh well, not like I care._

 _I turned to Jeremy and Aelita, I saw the other members of the group coming towards us._

 _"You okay?" I asked, I wanted to make sure I asked before I left._

 _"Um yea...thanks" Aelita said._

 _"I never expected anyone to say that to her" Jeremy said looking surprised "She's the principle's daughter, you could get in trouble"_

 _"If the principle is just gonna believe her just because she's his daughter and punish me without hearing my side of the story, then he is just not a good principle now is he?" I said to them, at this point the rest of their group had gotten over to us._

 _It is the truth, if the principle is not gonna treat both students with the same rights to tell their stories or be in favor of a single student just because one of them happens to be their daughter then they are NOT fit to run a school._

 _"Whoa what happened? Sissy was running away in tears" Odd asked clearly surprised._

 _"I never thought I'd see the day" Ulrich said in amazement._

 _"Drake told her off for us..." Jeremy said a little unsure._

 _"You did? Why did you make her cry?" Yumi asked looking in my direction but I was already turning around._

 _"I'm gonna go" I said to them and started walking away._

 _"Hey hold on!" She said grabbing my shoulder making me stop in my tracks._

 _I shrugged off her shoulder, I don't like being touched._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Why did you make her cry?"_

 _"Because she's a spoiled bully, I simply told her the truth. Can I go now?" I said quickly._

 _"You could get in trouble doing that, her father is the principle" She said._

 _"I am dully aware already"_

 _"Man you got some guts doing that, that was awesome!" Odd said with a smile._

 _"Okay..." I said feeling slightly awkward._

 _"Hey Drake" I heard Aelita, I turned to her._

 _"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us? That was what I was trying to ask earlier" Aelita said._

 _I looked over in Jeremy's direction, he looked away, it's obvious he didn't have the guts to tell her that I wasn't interested in making friends with them._

 _I was about to give her my decline but I stopped._

 _I could hear some of the other students, they were standing around, it seems they witnessed what happened._

 _AAAAAAAAnnnnnd cue bullshit assumptions..._

 _"Whoa, he's scary"_

 _"He's even being cruel to Sissy..."_

 _"Who knows who he'll go after next"_

 _And there it is, people are idiots, enough said._

 _I just had a bored look on my face the entire time, because I've seen it all before, no shame._

 _"Hey you all! Shoo! He doesn't have two heads!"_

 _My eyes widened a little in surprise, I looked over and saw Odd and Ulrich telling them to go about their business._

 _"I'm sure you guys have better things to do than stand around all day!" Ulrich yelled to them making Yumi and Aelita giggle._

 _Did...they just defend me?_

 _..._

 _"Drake?"_

 _I broke out of my thoughts and looked towards Aelita._

 _"Do you want to hang out with us?"_

 _..._

 _I look towards the others who were expecting an answer from me._

 _..._

 _I sighed "...why not?"_

* * *

Captaindrake123: Okay my first chapter in 2017...not as exciting as I thought, oh well. I'm gonna get back to making chapters for this, I hope I don't take nearly as long for the next one.


	6. Crazy Pseudoscience

**Bold** is for when someone speaks English.

* * *

Drake's POV:

I hate this...so much.

Whether Jeremy's asleep or on the computer, I can't sleep.

Why you may ask?

Because he talks in his sleep.

"Why of course I will..." Jeremy mumbled in his sleep hugging his pillow, he then proceeded to kiss the pillow.

I twist and turn in my bed, covering my head with my pillow.

 _"Where are my earplugs!?"_ I thought in frustration.

"Hehe...anything you want..." Jeremy mumbled again.

My left eye twitched in annoyance.

I groaned, I wanted to get as much sleep as I could, it's been a few days since the last battle but I still had some bruises, although they hurt significantly less than before...

As I expected when I went to classes the teacher's questioned why I had some cuts on my face and arm from when I fell down the damn tree, but of course I already had a response for it.

I told them I fell down some stairs.

People have gotten worse from falling down some stairs, and it's happened to me eight times in my life.

...ahem.

They recommended me to go to the nurse's office but I refused, telling them I feel fine and had already disinfected the scratches that were bleeding...

Of course I was lying when I said I feel fine, it hurt like a bitch, but if I told them that then I would have certainly been sent to the nurses office and risk my bruises and the scratches on my back being exposed and leading to assumptions that I got into some fight.

They wouldn't be wrong of course but it would be for an entirely different reason than they would be thinking. And if this happened it would lead to questions, questions I can't answer, so I spared myself the trouble and lied to them. Most people would say they feel bad about lying like this but I sure as hell don't, it saved me and the group a lot of trouble.

Speaking of the group, when they found out I had been injured I had been questioned on how it happened.

After explaining each an every injury I had, Odd mentioned that I look like some cool gangster from a movie with the cut on my cheek.

I told him to go put a sock in it as expected, although he wasn't wrong, now I don't have just the reputation among the students as a delinquent but now I actually look like one for more rumors and gossips to be made.

Aelita apologized to me multiple times saying if she didn't put on the necklace that this wouldn't have happened to me, I told her otherwise saying that there was now way in hell she could of known that it was from Xana. She tried to refute but I didn't have any of it, saying what's done is done, and that it's all Xana's fault so in no way I thought she should blame herself for this.

So each day I treated my bruises in my dorm with an icepack where no one can see me, and since the scratches were already disinfected I just put some bandages on.

"I love you too..." I heard Jeremy mumble in his sleep lovingly.

 _"It just keeps getting creepier..."_ I thought to myself as I dug my head deeper into my pillow, if that's even possible.

I've heard his sleep talking long enough to know who he's talking to.

 _"I hate this so much"_ I thought to myself annoyed as I looked at the clock that read 3 a.m.

* * *

 _Later in the morning..._

I hear knocking on the door.

"Oh that must be Aelita" Jeremy said as he looked at his computer.

I closed my laptop, Aelita was suppose to come over to work on the anti-virus with us.

I got up and opened the door, and as expected Aelita was there with a book in hand.

"Hey guys" she greeted, I moved aside to let her in.

"Make yourself at home" I responded.

Walking in, Aelita took a seat on Jeremy's bed opening her book.

"Alright lets get to work, first we need to go over the data" Jeremy stated as he brought it up on his computer.

It went on for a while on some debates and such on what method to use, propositions and such, Jeremy had already tried most of the ideas we had.

I had suggested that since this is more of a biological problem that we should go over her brain chemistry, Jeremy already tried it but came up with very little information about the virus.

"I didn't get anymore information, in fact all I got was more confusion" Jeremy responded.

Aelita suggested using a tower to clear her virtual body of anything foreign.

"I tried that too, in every simulation it failed, I don't have enough data" He cast down that idea too.

Some more ideas were cast down later and now we were just analyzing the data, at this point though we were just listening to him rather than contributing to anything at all.

Very frustrating, or at least it is for me.

This virus didn't act like a normal virus, in fact it looks like it dosen't do anything at all...

Now the reason why I say this is because normal viruses damage or steal information and impair performance in some way.

But this doesn't do any of that.

It just sits there.

And so I am frustrated, I now see what Jeremy has to deal with.

The data says it is a virus but the way it acts tells otherwise, it doesn't make any sense, I thought that the virus might activate only when the supercomputer is turned off but the data says that the virus is already active.

I understand that I am in another realm of science right now but this contradicts everything I know.

I've only been a part of this crusade for a week and my mind is already turned upside down, from the data we have it seems like we should be able to turn off the supercomputer with no problems.

"Jeremy are you sure this is a virus?" I asked him.

"You have the data, what else could it be?" Jeremy responded.

"It doesn't _do_ anything" I told him.

"It has to be doing something though, because if we turn off the supercomputer Aelita will..." he trailed off.

"Okay I get that, but I think we're focusing too much on how to get rid of it rather than trying to figure out what it is" I explained.

"The data says it's a virus-"

"That doesn't do anything" I finished for him "I don't know about you but to me that makes no sense"

"Maybe we can go to sector five later to get more data?" Aelita suggested.

"We got tests today, maybe we can do it tomorrow" Jeremy said and then turned back to the computer.

"I still think it's a virus though, the data doesn't lie" Jeremy said his resolve.

I sighed, I am out of my league here, so I am not even gonna try and argue.

Some time passed before I heard knocking on the door, it then opened for us to see Odd at the doorway.

"Einstein I need a favor" Odd immediately asked walking past me and towards Jeremy's desk.

 _"What is it this time I wonder? Copying homework?"_

"What is it Odd? We're kind of busy here" Jeremy replied in an annoyed tone.

I'd be annoyed too if Odd constantly asked me for favors.

"I need you to help me repair the mixing board for the party later" Odd said with anticipation.

"No way!" Jeremy quickly responded.

Instant rejection! Ha!

"I've got better things to do with my time than to play around with a mixing board"

"Maybe I could help?" Aelita asked.

Odd looked over with her with a happy smile "Really? Thanks Aelita your the best!"

"But what about the research for the anti-virus?" Jeremy asked in surprise.

"I'm just watching you at this stage" Aelita said getting up.

She then looked over at me "You wanna come?"

...why not? I'm not doing anything anyways.

"Sure" I responded shutting my laptop.

"You too?" Jeremy questioned with a look of betrayal.

"I'm practically doing nothing to contribute right now, and I need to stretch my legs, I'll help you again later" I said nonchalantly getting up.

"Alright come on then, lets go" Odd said and we walked out the door.

"What about the science final? Don't you ever study?" Jeremy questioned the super saiyan.

"It's in the bag!" Odd yelled to him closing the door.

I rolled my eyes, I can just imagine Jeremy's annoyed expression right now.

And so we began our walk towards the Gym, Odd started a conversation to pass the time.

"So I bet you're excited for the party later tonight" Odd said to Aelita.

"Yea it sounds like fun" She said with a smile.

Odd looked to me "What about you?"

"Nope" I said uninterested.

"Huh? Why not?" Odd asked a little surprised with my response.

Party's like the one tonight are social events for the students, hanging out with friends, dancing, gossiping, I'd just stand around awkwardly or sit in the corner bored out of my mind. It only gets worse with my reputation among the students of this school, with them being wary of me it would make an awkward atmosphere.

"With my reputation it would get really awkward, not to mention I would just plain out get bored, so I think I'll save myself the trouble and get some sleep instead" I gave him my response.

"Oh come on don't be like that!" Odd said slapping my back, making me flinch in pain and annoyance.

"Oh, sorry" Odd said meekly.

"It's fine..."

"Come on Drake, you could have some fun at the party" Aelita said trying to convince me.

"Doubt it"

We walked by two girls who were talking to each other, when we got near them they stopped talking until after we were far enough away.

"That was scary" I heard one of the girls say,they really need to learn how to whisper, and I'm sure Aelita and Odd heard it too.

"You see that?" I questioned them pointing thumb behind me.

"..."

"That's why I'm not going" I finished.

That is one of the many reasons why I hate people.

"Come on Drake, don't let them get to you" Odd tried to comfort me.

"I'm not, in fact the best way to ignore them is not to go to the party" I said making him and Aelita sigh.

"Please Drake, just go with us, I'm sure we'll have fun" Aelita asked sincerely.

"...we'll see" I said reluctantly as we reached the Gymnasium doors.

Odd opened the doors "Hey william I didn't get Einstein but Aelita says she can help us fix it!"

"Awesome, lets get started then-" he stopped and looked at me.

I sighed, why did I even bother coming here?

"Oh, I didn't expect you to bring someone else along" William said, I noticed a bit of caution in his voice.

He walked towards me and put out his hand "I saw you on valentine's day but never got to introduce myself, I'm William Dunbar"

He actually did have a chance to introduce himself to me, instead he just payed attention to Yumi, but then again tensions were high between Ulrich and Yumi at that time so I can't say I blame him for leaving without introducing himself.

"Um...Drake Joseph, I've heard of you" I introduce myself reluctantly shaking his hand.

That got his attention "Really? Did Yumi mention me?"

"Actually yes..." I responded, William smiled at that.

It wasn't what he thought though, Yumi only talked to me about him out of irritation of how he doesn't leave her alone, I got the impression he was some sort of stalker from how she mentioned him...

He then turned to Aelita "You think you can fix it?" he motioned towards the mixing board on the ground.

"Well I can try" Aelita said with confidence.

And so she got to work, taking it apart and searching for anything unusual, and speaking of unusual...why does the audio board have a video output? Another confusing thing for me to think about, perhaps it was something optional? I know this because of worked with my dad on fixing computers.

"So...how did you get those bandages?" William asked interrupting my thoughts, we were currently getting tools for Aelita to use.

 _"Are you trying to make small talk? Because asking someone about their injuries I can assure you is not a good conversation starter..."_

"I fell down some stairs" I told him like I told everyone else.

"It must have been a pretty rough fall..." He said.

"It was"

Yea I still remember how I got tossed around like a ragdoll, not a good memory for my pride, I got to figure out better ways to fight specters...

"How'd you fall in the first place? Did you lose you're footing?" He said as he reached up for a tool box.

I figured someone would ask this and already came up with a response "Some idiot spilled a ton of soda on the first step, it got soaked up in the bottom of my pants too, much to my annoyance" I told him.

He then started laughing- " _this bitch!"_

I sent a glare his way _"Apparently my misfortune is something to laugh at"_ I thought.

"Hehe...sorry, that's pretty funn-ouch!" he was interrupted when a basketball fell on his head.

I chuckled in satisfaction.

 _"Thanks universe"_ I thought to the cosmos.

"Hey!" William yelled in protest at my enjoyment as he rubbed his head.

After that we grabbed what we needed and headed out of the closet, Aelita was up on the stage with Odd looking through the opened mixing board, we set the tools out and occasionally passed them to her when she asked.

It didn't take long for her to finish, I just sat on the steps on the side of the stage away from everyone kind of dozing off...

 _"Damn Jeremy and his sleep talking"_ I thought as I resisted the urge to fall asleep here and now.

I wasn't even paying attention to what the others were talking about, I had other thoughts on my mind.

Every time I resisted the urge to sleep I remember falling down that tree...

I wasn't necessarily high up enough for it to cause me serious damage at the time but it was the situation that was familiar to something I've been through before, one where I almos-...

Let's just say it's something I'd rather not talk about.

Even when the stereo came on I paid it no heed, I was too deep in my thoughts.

 _"I need to figure out a way to counter that damn electric power those specters have..."_ I thought remembering how the specter three days ago held me by the neck, it almost choked me to death, and the reason why it got that chance is because of those electric powers giving him a bigger advantage.

I sighed.

The stereo sound changed, this time I noticed it...in fact I liked it.

I felt a bit more relaxed listening to it "That's pretty good" I said out loud.

"Yea it is" Odd responded making me turn my head over to them, Aelita was at the DJ set.

"I never managed to get that kind of mix" William said in astonishment.

I then heard tapping, it synched with the music, turning my head over I found the source of it.

My foot was tapping to the beat, and I didn't even notice...she's good.

Normally I could go either way with techno songs or music, however I found myself really enjoying this one.

Only for it to abruptly come to a stop, Jim had turned the power off.

 _"I was listening to that!"_

"Hey goof-offs! Well don't mind me! Do you know what time it is?" Jim the Gym teacher questioned us as he was pointing at a nonexistent watch.

"We're sorry Jim! We were getting ready for the party tonight, you like techno?" Odd said as we walked down from the stage.

"Electronic music, no way, I prefer the twist" Jim responded in a disgusted tone at the electronic music.

 _"The hell is the twist?"_ I thought _"...just another thing for me to look up on my laptop"_

"Aelita you really mix like a pro, where'd you learn?" William asked as he walked beside her.

 _"Uh oh..."_

"Um..." Aelita responded nervously.

"It runs in the family, we're all artists, and we're creative" Odd said quckly putting his shoulder around Aelita.

 _"Nice save, although the delivery could have been better, I'd give it a 7.5"_

"Well I can make a collection of L.P.'s and you can be are DJ tomorrow night okay?" William said.

He makes it sound like she's already gonna do it...

"Well if you think so...okay!" Aelita said a little excited, which is understandable, I believe it's her first time going on her own doing something she's interested in.

"Alright, with your skills this party is gonna be awesome!" William exclaimed, not long after he parted ways with us.

"Well I certainly didn't expect this to happen" Odd said with a smile as we walked out of the Gymnasium.

"It's exciting, I mean I've never done something like this before" Aelita told us with glee.

Looks like I was right in my assumption.

"It also kind of makes me feel nervous now..." Aelita said.

"If you do the same thing you did back their, you'll do great" I told her, even if it was for only a minute I did enjoy the music, it got my mind off some things I really don't need to think about right now.

"You thought it was good?"

"Yea it actually calmed my nerves" I say rubbing my eyes from having lack of sleep.

"Yea don't worry about it Aelita, just have fun and you'll do great, I'm sure of it" Odd told her reassuringly patting her shoulder "I can't wait to tell others about our musical artist here"

She just smiled, but it was full of newfound confidence.

* * *

"You're wasting you're time with this stupid party"

I think Jeremy just shattered that confident smile.

"I'm not wasting my time, I'm trying to live like all of you!" Aelita argued frowning.

This wasn't really my place to argue, I should probably just lea-

"Drake stay" she told me as I tried to head for the door.

"Yes mam" I said with indifference and sit back down, apparently a tactical retreat isn't an option if she wants me to stay.

She turned back to Jeremy "I just wanna live like you guys and have some fun"

"You mean you don't have fun researching the anti-virus with me?" Jeremy responded sounding hurt.

You can't trick me with that sentence, you're not hurt, you're trying to manipulate the conversation so you're on the winning side with a guilt trip, so many people use it that I've heard it hundreds of times.

Yes, I mean literally hundreds of times, you'd be surprised of what you hear in everyday life around you if you opened up your ears and listened.

"You're stubborn as a fool!" Aelita yelled at him, looks like she saw through it too judging by her glare, perhaps I'm rubbing off on her?

And she's right, Jeremy is being stubborn, unnecessarily so even. He's also a fool, too naive to see that he's hurt her, she wanted to share this new experience with all of her closest friends but he shrugs it off as if it means nothing.

Of course she's hurt, even an idiot could tell.

I sighed "I'm going to the party" I said adding my own two cents into the conversation.

Yea, guess no sleep for me huh?

"Really?" Aelita asked looking over at me.

"Yea, if it's that important to you I'll go" I explained as I stood up.

"What about the research?" Jeremy questioned me.

"Why would I want to do research with a dense idiot?" I told him with cold honesty, his face filled with shock.

Aelita smiled, and before I knew it she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Thanks, this means a lot" She said letting go, she then headed out the door leaving me and Jeremy the only ones in the room.

I shake my head, she does this every now and then but I'm not quite used to the physical contact, which would explain why my cheeks are red.

"Are you serious right now Drake?" Jeremy questioned.

"Are you?" I shot back.

"What's the big deal about this!?" Jeremy exclaimed annoyed.

"What's the big deal...the big deal is you're an idiot" I told him.

"I am not an idiot!" he shouted.

"Then stop acting like one!" I shouted back.

It annoyed me to no end when Jeremy always thought he was the one in the right.

I took a deep breathe calming down "...okay, we're gonna go step by step" I sitting down on my bed, I then pointed to the space on my bed beside me.

Jeremy looked at me confused.

"Get over here" I explained.

"Why?" Jeremy questioned.

"Because I'm not asking" I said sending a glare his way.

Jeremy looked at me for a moment and sighed, he turned to his computer and halted whatever program he was running and left his chair, he walked over here and sat down.

This was long overdue.

"First of all how long has Aelita been on Earth?"

Jeremy gave me a confused look "Um...a few months"

"Right, a few months, not years, months" I told him "I want you just to think about that for a minute"

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows "What's your point?"

Isn't it clear as day?

I sighed annoyed "You and me have been on this planet for over what? 13 years?"

"Okay..."

"Aelita has a few months" I told him again.

"Bu-"

"No, that's it, she has been on this planet for only a few months" I told him sternly, he shut up.

"Compare thirteen years, to a few months"

"..."

"Alright now imagine this, your friends, who have been with you these few months, you love them, they've been there for you the entire time you were on this planet, their like family" I described, I still didn't understand how he's so smart yet so naive not to get this.

"...okay" Jeremy said taking in the information.

"Okay now you've found something that you're interested in, you're good at it, you discovered there was something you were really good at and you loved it, and you do it all by yourself" I told him, I then leaned towards him.

"Who's the first person someone would want to tell?" I asked him before leaning back.

"The people you're closest to..." he said in thought.

There we go, we're getting somewhere.

"Exactly, so you're thinking 'I can't wait to tell them!' right?"

He stayed silent.

"You've never experienced something like this before, being from another world, and the first person you go to is the person who gave you the chance in the first place"

I think it's finally sinking in that dense skull of his.

"But once you tell that person..." I pause for dramatic affect "That person says it's a waste of time"

"Stop" Jeremy finally said, his face was in his hands "I get it...I'm the biggest jerk in the world" he said miserably.

"Maybe not in the entire the world, but it's definitely up there" I replied nonchalantly.

"What do I do now?-"

"Oh for the universe's sake! Go to the party!" I said sick of having to explain everything.

I felt like I was a father lecturing his kid..." _I_ _s this how my dad feels with my brother all the time?"_

"...are you sure?"

"That's what she wants isn't it?" I said, it was exactly she wanted, for her friends to come see her performance.

"...your right, I'll go" he replied.

"Good" I say with relief "Now that that's over I'm gonna go study in the library before the tests come" I got up from my bed and grabbed my bag.

"Thanks Drake" Jeremy said sincerely.

"Hey what are friends for?" I replied in a whatever tone.

"You know for your age, you're pretty mature" Jeremy said smiling.

"...thanks"

It wasn't the first time I received that compliment, in fact my dad once told me once that I was wise beyond my years.

There's no secret to it...all you have to do is observe and listen.

* * *

 _Later..._

When the bell rang I shut my textbook and put it in my bag, I headed out the library door towards Mrs. Hertz's class.

And yes, I finally remembered her name.

I walked down the hallway until I reached a line, one that lead to Hertz's classroom. Why there was a line I had no idea, I soon spotted Ulrich and Odd and headed towards them to ask.

I walked up behind them "Hey" I greeted myself, they jerked their heads suddenly in surprise.

"Jeez Drake are you trying to give me a heartattack!?" Odd yelled.

I wasn't even trying to sneak up on them...

"Whatever, what's the line for?" I asked curiously.

"Inspection by Jim" Ulrich answered.

I looked up ahead of the line to see Jim only allowing kids to take their pencil and pens with them, while he tossed their bags to the side in a growing pile.

"Making sure no one cheats huh? Crude but effective" I said _"Wait couldn't they still hide cheat sheets under their shirts or something? It wouldn't be the first time I've seen it happen...actually I've seen it happen plenty of times in my old school, usually when I saw it I mentioned it to the teacher, those kids did not like me"_

 _"Hehehe..."_

"Yep, and so are Odd's chances at passing" Ulrich said smirking.

I turned my head to Odd In bewilderment "You didn't even bother to study? Instead you decided to cheat?" I asked putting the puzzle together.

"It was a good plan at the time..." Odd said with his stupid response looking away.

I face-palmed, he was truly an idiot beyond mere words.

"I warned him" I said turning to Ulrich still face-palming.

"So did I" he replied nodding solemnly, it looks like we both gave up on him.

"Oh come on!" Odd yelled exasperated.

After being amused with Odd's protest we too eventually got to the door and had our bags tossed into the pile. Walking into the classroom I saw everyone in their current seats, it seems like we can sit wherever we want.

I saw my usual spot and took it, I usually sit in the same seat anyways for whatever reason, and no one was at this table so it was perfect for me.

It's nice not to sit next to idiots, or people in general.

Once the kids were all here and sat down the teacher started passing out the test, and my table was still only occupied by me.

 _"Yes!"_ I thought to myself in satisfaction as I received my test.

I took a look at it, I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher since it was the standard thing you tell your students before you're test such as how it will be graded, not to mention I'll probably just feel sleepier listening to it.

Although I'm still sleep deprived I've already had the answer for the first five questions as I took a quick look over the sheet, I then focused my attention towards the teacher waiting for her to tell us to begin.

"-inciple will announce the results...you may begin" she announced giving us the go ahead.

I toned everything else out and focused only on my test, recalling lessons and such taught to me and the studying I had earlier in the library. I took my time as I usually do on tests, after all I have two hours to use. Minutes passed by as I wrote the answer to each question, occasionally getting drowsy, but I resisted and I eventually found myself going over the answers I gave.

I corrected a few I noticed that I got wrong because I forgot to read some of the directions, I got a bad habit of doing it sometimes and the sleep deprivation only made it worse. I then set my test down and looked at the clock to see only 50 minutes had passed, I have plenty of time to myself.

 _"Looks like I'll get some z's after all"_ I thought as I set my test under my crossed arms on the table, I then buried my head in them.

It wasn't long before I drifted off to dreamland...

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

I woke up with a start, someone had screamed in my left ear.

"Ouch!" I heard someone beside me yell.

I shook my head trying to get aware of my surroundings, I thought I heard gasping behind me.

 **"Ugh, what the hell...?"** I muttered in my first language.

I looked over to my left to see Jim rubbing his nose..." _wait what_?"

"Jeez kid you've got one hell of a left hook..." he groaned as he rubbed his nose.

...I look at my left hand and back at him, I accidently punched Jim in the nose.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I ask him quickly.

"Yea I'll be fine, I've had worse..." Jim responded.

 _"Oh that's good...and now that I'm fully awake..."_

"Why the hell were you yelling in my ear?" I asked him extremely irritated.

"The Physics part of the test is over and you were asleep, I had to wake you up"

"And you HAD to yell in my ear to do it?" I question him again with more irritation.

"...well I suppose I could of just shook you awake" Jim admits in thought, he then stops rubbing his nose "Sorry about that"

"Sorry for punching you in the nose" I apologize again.

I then heard murmurs from behind me " _...oh right...people were here"_

"Alright settle down! It was simply an accident! Your all still in class and you will behave like students!" Jim yelled to them making them shut up.

...he's my new favorite teacher.

After that Jim began going around collecting the rest of the students papers, I stretched my arms out above me to get some blood flowing.

Jim was surprisingly cool about the situation, I respect that. But still, what kind of teacher yells in a student's ear to wake them up? Otherwise the situation went better than I expected, although I'm probably gonna have more rumors spread about me punching teachers now.

 _"Ugh...people"_ I thought to myself in disgust.

 _"They make a big deal about something nothing more than an accident, I guarantee I'm gonna hear murmurs on how I punched Jim in the nose. Then it will spread to rumors, disgusting twisted version of events to the point it becomes unrecognizable to what actually happened, all in the name of gossiping. And worse of all people are so naïve that they take rumors at face value as the truth, no evidence, no chance to tell you're side of the story, just bullshit."_

I sighed.

"Nice job Odd" I heard to the right of me and turned my head.

"This is your best one yet" Jim said picking up a...origami swan?

Odd smiled at an annoyed Ulrich.

 _"Seriously? What the hell are you smiling about? This just means he's used to you're antics and failed tests by now"_

I received the chemistry part of the test and I looked it over.

 _"_ You may begin" Mrs. Hertz announced, allowing us to take our second test, I rolled my sore arms for a few seconds before starting.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

I left the classroom once we were dismissed, I think I did well on both of the tests, in fact I had time to spare on the second one too.

But I didn't _dare_ try to take a nap again, despite the fact that I'm still pretty tired, one thing was for sure...I'm never taking a nap during test time again.

So all I did in the classroom was think about practicing my fighting skills in the forest later (Yea it sounds cliché, deal with it) and figuring out how to fight against specter attacks, I'm thinking about getting a metal bat for them along with some rubber gloves.

Now I have no idea if the rubber gloves will even work, but I got to try something right?

I heard footsteps pick up pace behind me and turned my head to the right to see Aelita walking next to me.

"Hey Drake, how are doing?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Um...fine?" I responded unsure.

 _"What's she so concerned abou- wait is it about Jim?_ I thought questioningly.

"I feel bad enough as it is for hitting him, but Jim shouldn't of yelled in my ear" I said, in a way it was kind of his fault, but then again I'm the one who fell asleep.

"Um...that wasn't the only thing I was talking about" Aelita said.

Oh?

"I meant about how do you feel about people talking about it" she asked, gesturing towards a group of kids.

"Yea that guy punched Jim in the face at the end of the first test"

"Holy crap he's beating up teachers now..."

I didn't give her enough credit, she has gotten more perceptive.

"You should know already I don't care what they think of me" I say not giving the least bit of concern.

"I know...I just wanted to make sure, I wasn't sure if you would be discouraged or anything..." She trailed off.

I stop in my tracks, she did as well.

I turn to her "Aelita if you're worried I'm not going to the party because some idiot is starting another rumor about me then stop worrying, this is important to you and I don't care if it's one or a hundred rumors, I'll go anyways because you want me to" I told her sternly and honestly, like hell I'm gonna lets some rumors stop me.

Her eyes widened for a second before smiling, and surprising me for the second time of the day she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, luckily we're now in an empty part of the hallway. If people saw her hugging me that would complicate things even more, coming up with bull crap rumors about it, I wouldn't want her to deal with it.

As usual I was a blushing mess scratching the back of my head awkwardly after she let go, I was never used physical contact with people other than my family.

"You're the best" Aelita simply said.

"You flatter me too much" I replied.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it...oh! I should probably tell you...I heard you and Jeremy yell at each other when I left your dorm" Aelita explained.

I paused for a second "Did you try to listen?"

"Well...no, as curious as I was it wouldn't feel right to just eavesdrop on what sounded like an important conversation" Aelita said honestly rubbing the back of her neck.

 _"That's real nice of her, you don't get many people like that anymore"_

"Why do you ask? Is it some sort of secret?" Aelita asked curiously.

"No, it was more of lectu-"

"Aelita!" I was interrupted by a voice behind me, Jeremy was running up to us.

Unfortunately Aelita wasn't happy to see him, she narrowed her eyes towards him as he came to a stop.

"...I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Jeremy asked.

"Ye-"

"No, actually we were just talking about you" I interrupted her, she looked at me confused.

"Oh okay then, I was hoping to talk to you Aelita...just the two of us?" Jeremy asked glancing towards me.

Aelita was about to respond but I poked her shoulder to get her attention "What?" she asked.

"Go talk to him" I whispered towards her, and no I didn't whisper loudly like everyone else in this school, Jeremy couldn't hear it.

"Why?" She questioned whispering back confused, she was still pretty mad at him.

"Just trust me" I told her.

She hesitated for a moment before sighing...she then nodded at Jeremy and followed him to another part of the hall.

"I'm going to go do something important, call me if you need anything!" I yelled over to them.

"Okay!" Jeremy responded, as his figure disappeared when he turned to a corner.

"I'll see ya at the dance!" I yelled over one last time.

If everything goes how I imagine it, those two will be on good terms again by the time the dance starts.

As for me, like I said I have some stuff to do.

And so I walk towards the path in the hallway that lead to the courtyard.

* * *

I was doing pull ups on a strong branch on a tree, once I finished I let go dropping from a relatively high distance from the ground, I got into my usual fighting stance and punched into the air. I had been doing this for over two hours and I was sweating pretty hard, this is a routine that I've made for myself ever since that specter almost killed me...

He had me by the neck, if it was a second later I would've died.

All because I wasn't strong enough to fight him.

I sent a roundhouse kick into the air, afterwards a snap kick.

"Ugh" I groaned as I stopped and dropped down to sit.

It was hard enough to do this with the bruises I have, I should take another nap before the party starts.

" _But first, I got to do at least 30 sit-ups"_ I thought to myself.

I had already done four sets of 30 sit ups earlier, along with 25 pull ups each set for six sets.

My muscle were still sore from the other days I worked this hard, it's gonna be a bitch to get up tomorrow.

 _"25...26...27...28...29...30"_ I finished, I was now putting my head down on the ground laying on my back.

I kept in shape before I even went to kadic, I often took my dog for long runs and I had exercise equipment in my room, including a pull-up bar. But I didn't quite workout this hard all the time.

I looked up at the sky feeling relaxed, despite the sore muscles I have. I took a sip from my water bottle not wanting to get muscle cramps.

Gulping down the rest of it, I set it down on the ground.

"So peaceful..." I muttered to myself, no one else was here, just me and the quiet forest.

It really was peaceful, it's been awhile since I felt it.

...

My eyes snapped opened and I sat myself up.

"Did I fall asleep?" I said rubbing my forehead, I then grabbed my nearby bag and pulled out my phone to see the time.

"It's almost time for the party..." I muttered as I read it, I looked to the sky to see that it's almost dark.

" **Damn..."** I said to myself, I didn't think I slept for that long.

I feel kind of disappointed that I have to leave this place...

 _"I have friends waiting for me...damn that's weird"_ I thought to myself not quite use to this line of thinking.

Reluctantly I started to stand up and start jogging towards the school, once I saw the sign Yumi left to help find the way back I knew I was close and soon came to a stop with my jogging, once I got out of the forest I walked towards the school. It was dark by now.

I looked over at the line to the entrance of the Gym and walked towards Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi.

"Don't over exaggerate Odd, but you could of at least studied a little" I heard Yumi tell him as I stopped behind them, it seems they don't notice me.

"Come on guys now isn't the time" Ulrich said.

"Yea, we should be looking forward to seeing Aelita the DJ!" Odd said excitedly.

"Speaking of the party, where's Jeremy? Shouldn't he be here?" Yumi asked.

Odd looked at her with a smile "I'm sure he'll be here soon, he seemed pretty happy earlier, he's probably just finishing up some whacky program real quick before he gets here"

That's a good sign.

"That's good, I thought they were on bad terms" Ulrich said crossing his arms.

"Yea I thought so too, I can imagine Jeremy being more interested in his computer than the party, as good of a friend he is he has a habit of ignoring people's thoughts and feelings when he gets into programming" Yumi said sighing.

 _"True that, now I kind of feel like I'm eavesdropping in plain sight..."_

"That he does" I said making my presence known, they jerk their heads my way in surprise.

"Jeez Drake! It's like you're trying to scare me half to death!" Odd yelled putting a hand over his chest.

"Way to go in hurting my feelings Odd, making me feel like my presence means nothing" I said faking a little sadness in my voice.

"Wai-no- I didn't-" Odd stuttered but then stopped as he saw my smirk, he then glared at me. It was just too easy.

"How long were you standing there?" asked a bewildered Yumi.

This seemed to be a natural talent of mine, being in the presence of others without being noticed.

"Long enough" I said mischievously confusing them even more.

"Okay...well you've got to live with Jeremy so I can imagine you're use to it by now" Yumi said getting back to the topic of conversation.

"Trust me, it's not the worst part about living with him..." I said making them give me questioning looks.

 _"Damn his sleep talking!"_ I thought to myself annoyed remembering him kissing his pillow.

"Care to give us an example?" Odd said with mischievous smirk, he obviously wanted something to tease Jeremy with.

"No" was my reply, I've done enough thinking on this.

Odd looked disappointed. I turned my head to Ulrich "Where's Aelita?"

He pointed up to the gymnasium "DJ's get V.I.P treatment" he told me.

"Makes sense" I said, after all the DJ plays the music.

"I'm surprised to see you here, with your reputation I don't imagine you'll have a good time" Yumi said with a bit of concern.

"Yea didn't you say you weren't going?" Odd said with a teasing smile.

Crap, I did say that didn't I?

"The circumstances are different" I replied.

"So you came because Aelita wanted you to right? Is the great Drake getting soft? " Odd said with that stupid teasing smirk on his face.

"Screw you too Odd" I shot back.

This made the three of them laugh.

Once they calmed down I spoke again "In all seriousness, this is important to her. So despite how uncomfortable I might be or what the people think, I'm going anyways"

They all nodded pleased to hear it.

"And speaking of coming to the party, what's taking Jeremy so long?" Ulrich said as the line moved forward.

"Maybe we'll see him inside?" Odd suggested.

"Maybe" I said.

He might be right, in fact Jeremy could already be in there.

* * *

"I only just got in here..." I muttered annoyed rolling my eyes as some students saw me and moved away from us, we just entered the gymnasium.

 _"People are just as stupid as I expected..."_

"Let's go find Aelita" Odd said patting my shoulder signaling me to fallow him.

I navigated around the students, some were dancing but it doesn't seem like everyone's enjoying themselves yet.

"You see her?" Yumi asked Ulrich and he shook his head having no luck.

"She's probably over by the stage" Odd said.

He was right, we saw Aelita next to the stage, William was talking with two kids with a video camera. They seem familiar.

"Yo William!" Odd called to him getting his attention.

"Hey Odd!" William said, him and Aelita turning their heads towards us.

"How's are new DJ doing?" Yumi asked smiling towards Aelita.

"I got to say I'm pretty nervous right now" Aelita said.

"Don't worry it's like I said, you have this in the bag" Odd said giving her a thumbs up.

"Have you seen Jeremy around?" I asked.

I didn't see any of sign of Jeremy when I got in here, and that left me concerned.

"I haven't seen him yet" She said frowning in disappointment.

That can't be good...

"Hey don't frown princess, this you're night to shine" Ulrich said encouragingly.

"Maybe Jeremy's being held up by something?" William suggested.

William makes a good point, Jeremy felt bad enough when I explained to him the situation so I can't imagine he would screw this up again by not coming. So if he is being held up he's probably doing everything he can to get here.

But what would hold him up? Every other student is here dancing so they wouldn't bother him, even Sissy,he also has good grades so teachers wouldn't be a problem. He could be held up by something from his computer but that's what got him on bad terms with Aelita in the first place.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_

"I could run to our dorm real quick and check on him" I suggested.

"You sure? You just got here" Odd asked.

"I won't take long, I'm just running to my dorm, and if he isn't there it just means he's probably on his way here" I said reasonably, I really wouldn't take that long, besides I'm not having a good time anyways.

"Alright, just make sure you come back" Aelita told me, I nodded to her.

"Hey before you go..." I heard William ask and I turn my head towards him.

"Um...did you really punch Jim?" he asked.

 _"You have got to be kidding me right now"_ I thought annoyed, apparently the rumors already spread this far.

"It was an accident, he yelled in my ear while I was sleeping" I told him honestly.

"Why were you sleeping?"

"Because I didn't sleep well last night and I finished my physics test early" I said.

"Oh I see, you must be pretty smart to finish it early"

"I like to think so" I replied.

"Hey Aelita!" a student from the stage called gaining are attention "You're up!"

"I'll be back soon" I said to them and walked towards the exit.

* * *

I ran down the hallway towards the dormitory section, I then heard yelling from Jeremy's Dorm.

"COME HERE YOU MAGING MONGREL!"

"Jeremy?" I questioned, I then heard a door open nearby and see Kiwi walking out of Odd's room.

 _"Did...Kiwi just open up a door?"_ I thought questioning my eyesight for a moment, it must be sleep deprivation.

But my eyes weren't deceiving me, Kiwi had walked past me and stopped at my dorm, he then jumped up to the door nob and grabbed it with his teeth. With the door nob in his grasp he twisted his body to turn the nob and opened the door, he let go afterwards.

"The hell? What is Odd teaching him?" I questioned out loud and made a mental note to ask later, I walked into the room to find Jeremy tied to a chair.

"Drake! Am I glad to see you!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Xana?" I asked as I walked over to him and started untying his rope.

"Exactly, Jim has been taken over by Xana, is Aelita at the dance?" Jeremy asked as I got his hands free.

"Yep, and I imagine Jim will be there too" I said as I untied his feet from the chair.

"We've got to stop him" Jeremy said.

I glanced at his chair for a moment and looked back at him.

"...I might have an idea" I told him.

"Well I'm all ears" he said rubbing his wrists.

I then picked up his chair and put it over my shoulders.

"...what are you doing?" he asked looking at me confused.

"It's part of the plan, I'm gonna cause a huge ruckus distracting Jim and the people at the dance while you go get the others and Aelita" I explained to him.

"Alright then, let's go" he said.

We walked out of the room and started running down the hallway, although a bit annoying with a chair on my shoulders.

"So are you gonna hit Jim with my chair?" he asked as we ran.

"Yep" I said with no shame.

Once we started to see the Gym we slowed down, a xanafied Jim was also in our sight heading towards the door.

He walked inside, we stopped at the door and I turned to Jeremy.

"Wait until I say so to go" I told Jeremy, we then stepped through the door.

Everyone was having a good time, Aelita was happily playing her music up at the DJ set, and I could see Ulrich and Yumi were irritated at Sissy. Jim was just in front of us heading towards a power box, I looked at Jeremy and pointed towards Aelita signaling him to go, I snuck up behind Jim.

"Sorry in advance" I told him making him jerk his head backwards, but before he could do anything I bashed the chair over his head knocking him out.

The noise caused students to look towards me, Aelita even stopped her music when it happened.

"What the heck! He just hit Jim with a chair!"

"Holy crap!"

"Someone get a teacher!"

 _"That's right...focus on me"_ I thought as I watched Jeremy make it to the stage, after he gestured towards Aelita she started walked down the stage and they headed towards Ulrich and Yumi, after getting them they started going towards Odd.

"Drake what the heck are you doing!?" William questioned walking towards me.

I just shrugged "I'm not sure, I don't feel so good" I said in a sick voice holding my head and lowering the chair, I started walking to the left away from the exit, the students eyes didn't leave me as I moved.

At this point Jeremy and the others were talking to Odd, after so they started walking around the students, and since the students didn't keep their eyes off me Jeremy and the others slipped out without a problem.

"Well put down the chair and we can talk about this..." William said cautiously holding his hands up.

"No, you'll jump me as soon as I put it down" I told him making him widen his eyes in surprise, I could see right through him.

I saw Jim start to stir, I wanted to hit him with the chair again but William would of most definitely tried to stop me. And just as I expected Jim woke up with the Xana sign in his eyes pulsing, he looked pissed.

"Jim you're okay! Drake is-" William stopped as he saw the xanafied Jim run towards me.

He clearly wants to kill me, so like any sane man...I threw the chair at him and ran the other way.

Jim was only stunned being hit by the chair for a few seconds before he continued to run after me. I purposely shoved students away as I sprinted towards the stage , once I reached it I climbed up and hopped over the Dj set.

Jim wasn't impressed, he super jumped onto the stage in front of a stereo.

"End of the line" Jim said in his xanafied voice maliciously.

"Nope, I have you right where I want you" I told him with an evil smirk.

He looked confused, before he could do anything I maxed up the volume on the stereo, I covered my ears and turned on the music.

"UGH!" he screamed and covered his right ear as it was right next to the stereo, I then delivered to him a painful roundhouse kick to the face making him fall backwards to the ground.

I went to the mixing board and unplugged it, with a little difficulty from not expecting it to be heavy I picked it up over my head and bashed over Jim's as he tried to get up, sending his face to meet the cold hard floor.

I dropped the mixing board on him "How does it feel to be the one losing the fight?" I asked him knowing full well he could still hear me. I ran around him and jumped off the stage running towards the exit, I knew Jim was getting up again behind me even more pissed than before.

But that's what I wanted.

As I reached the exit I felt someone grab my shoulder "Oh no you don't, you're gonna tell me exactly what's going on here!" William said.

I saw Jim starting to get off the stage behind him as I turned my head.

"Sorry in advance" I told William, I then proceeded to elbow him in the gut making him lean over holding it in pain, I then punched him in the head making him land on his back as he hit the floor.

"In all honesty, I don't hate you like I do most people" I told him as he lost consciousness.

After all he didn't treat me like shit whenever I'm around him or talk to him.

Seeing Jim starting to run towards me again I opened up the door and stood there with an evil smirk holding it, once Jim got close enough and tried to grab me I literally slammed the door on his face.

 _"I am so evil"_ I thought to myself proudly after I heard him land with a thud.

Using what little time I had I started sprinting towards the forest. Not long after I heard Jim breaking the door off it's hinges.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in anger.

* * *

After running into the forest I climbed up a tree to hide from the xanified Jim, I could see him grinding his teeth from the stunts I pulled. I hid my face behind the leaves of the tree as he looked above him. Some time has passed by before I get into my thoughts again.

 _"Alright, what to do now..."_ I thought to myself trying to come up with another plan.

Jim growled in frustration, he then stopped mid growl widening his eyes and then started heading into the direction of the manhole.

 _"Of course"_ I thought to myself annoyed, he was being ordered by Xana to go after the others.

I carefully climbed down the tree, once low enough I jumped to the ground and followed him. A few minutes later and I followed him to the opened manhole, that means the others must be at the factory by now.

Once Jim reached the manhole and tried to climb in I ran towards him, I jumped to the air and put my feet out, making contact with the back of his head. Jim was knocked over in a daze, I landed on my back with a thud.

I got up quickly and started climbing down the manhole, closing the lid on my way in. Once close enough to the ground to not do any damage I jumped from the ladder and landed on my feet.

Jim not long after jumped down through the manhole, he recovered faster than I expected. He then gave me an evil grin and electrified his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Sewer pipes are full of methane, one stray shot and you'll blow up us both!" I yelled to him pointing at the pipes, if Xana were to blow us both up he would fail the mission, not to mention Jim and me would be dead.

"And what do you think will happen if the police investigate the explosion and lead it to the factory huh Xana? We humans tend to destroy what we fear and don't understand" I told him with a knowing smirk, Xana knew I was right Judging by the frustrated grunt from Jim. Jim then ceased his electrified hands.

Jim then did something I never expected, he multiplied.

"What the-?" I stopped mid questioning as I saw Jim slit into two entities, they sent a glare my way.

"... **I CALL BULLSHIT!"  
**

 _"THERE IS NO WAY THIS IS SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE!"_ I screamed in my head, unless Jim had been modified to reproduce asexually I seriously doubt Xana's commitment to the laws of physics. At least the electrified hands were believable because the human body naturally produces electricity.

One of the Jim's charged towards me to make a grab, I dodged by doing a roll past him, I then kicked his back making him fall to the floor. The other Jim took this opportunity to grab my arm and throw me into the side of the sewer wall, I turned to the Jim about to punch me and ducked at the last moment, breaking one of the pipes, it sprayed hot gas in his face making him back up.

I got up away from the spraying pipe and saw the Jim I knocked down earlier raise his fist towards me, I barely dodged the first one, the second one I wasn't so lucky and got hit in the face sending me across the sewers.

"Ouch..." I groaned holding the side of my head as I got up, I took my hand away and saw some blood on it.

The Jim's then merged into one being again and ran towards me, I stood in a ready stance. He threw his fist and I grabbed it with my left hand, using his own momentum against him I pulled on his arm over my shoulders and put a hand on his chest pushing him upwards, before I knew it Jim had been flipped and landed on the floor.

"I've been practicing that, thank the universe for internet martial arts videos" I said gratefully to the cosmos, you'd be surprised how many videos there are on teaching legit martial arts skills.

Taking this opportunity to attack I tried to stomp on his face, only for it to go right through him, I quickly retracted my foot away from him.

 _"The more I fight these things the more baffled I get. Seriously, what the hell is with this bullshit pseudoscience!?"_

Deciding to go on the offensive I ran towards him, I predicted him to try and punch me and lift my right arm up and brought it to the left to redirect it. I then delivered him and uppercut to the chin with my left fist, afterwards I gave him a palm strike to the nose with my right. I grabbed his arm and swung his face into the wall, I then grabbed the back of his head and bashed him into it over and over again, I then let go of him him and he drops to the ground unconscious.

"Whoa..." I muttered in a little shock that it worked, I was always a good fighter and kept in really good shape but I never expected to beat a super human in hand to hand combat. Who would?

Feeling some pain on the side of my head I put a hand on it, the wound didn't seem too major. I then started running into the direction of the factory.

 _"If I'm right I got at least five minutes before he gets up again, there's no telling with the little information I have other than it would take an hour for a normal human to get up after that"_ I thought to myself ignoring the irritating pain in the side of my head.

A few minutes later I reached the ladder to the manhole at the factory, I breathed a bit heavily from the running I did and started to climb the ladder. After exiting the manhole I ran towards the entrance of the factory.

I jumped onto the rope and slid down "Okay so far so good..." I muttered to myself as I reached the bottom.

Getting out my phone I dialed Jeremy's phone number and put it up to my ear.

"...Drake?" I heard Jeremy after a few moments.

"Jeremy how are the others doing?" I asked.

"Yumi's been de-virtualized but the others are almost at the tower, they just need to defeat the monsters" Jeremy reported "How are things handling with Jim?"

"I knocked him out and left him in the sewers, I'm in the factory right now" I told him.

"I'm not gonna lie Jeremy, I think I'm in way over my head with this one. Jim can duplicate, which is bullcrap mind you, and now that I'm out of the sewers he's most definitely gonna use his electric powers again, I was hoping you'd be done by now" I told him as I checked the entrance for any sign of Jim.

"I'll ask about the electric thing later, the others are almost at the tower, Yumi's heading your way" Jeremy said and ended the call.

I looked over at the elevator cords and saw them start to move, signaling Yumi was coming up. I looked over to the entrance and saw Jim running, he jumped down to the ground floor and electrified his hands.

 _"And here I was hoping not to get electrocuted today..."_ I thought.

Jim growled in my direction "You're gonna pay!" he yelled shooting electricity towards me, I ran to the left dodge.

"Getting mad Xana!? I thought we've been over this the last time!" I yelled to him making him growl in even more frustration.

I saw Yumi sneaking up behind him, I had to keep him occupied "All that processing power and you can't handle a little emotion? Shameful don't you think?" I kept mocking Jim as Yumi inched forward behind him.

"But then again shame is an emotional response as well"

Yumi then jumped on Jim's back and covered his eyes, I ran up to Jim and kicked him in the groin. He dropped to his knees, Yumi grabbed a nearby pipe and smacked it against the specter making him fall to the ground unmoving, she dropped it and walked over to me.

"Did you seriously just kick him where it hurts the most?" She asked.

"Hey he's trying to kill me, like hell if I'm gonna care if I have to kick him in the groin to stop him" I told her crossing my arms.

She gave me a small smile before frowning "Drake what happened to you're head?" she asked noticing the blood.

"He got me good, it's not as bad as it looks though" I explained.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled back at the school, I thought you lost it" she said.

"As you can see I'm the sanest person you'll ever know, appearances can be deceiving, the students were so scared that they didn't even notice when you guys left" I said smiling.

"A sane person wouldn't say that with a smile" She shot back.

I gave that some thought before responding "...good point" I said nonchalantly.

Jim started to get up again halting our conversation, he got up with the sign of Xana pulsing in his eyes, they then disappeared.

"...where am I?" Jim asked making me put my arms down, he was back to normal.

But him being conscious was something I did not expect, that left another problem entirely _"How are we gonna lie to him about this?"_

"Looks like they deactivated the tower" Yumi said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey what the heck is going on here!?" Jim questioned.

"I got nothing" I said out loud to Yumi.

"Come with us Jim" Yumi said head towards the elevator.

 _"The hell?"_

"Um...okay" he said and followed her, I too eventually followed them.

Once we entered the elevator Yumi pressed the button to head to the monitor room, the metal doors closed and the elevator started going down.

"Yumi what are we doing?" I asked her.

"What? It doesn't really matter, will just return to the past" she answered.

"Return to the- What?" I questioned clearly baffled.

 _"What the hell does she mean return to the past!?"_ I thought even more confused than before.

The elevator stopped and the metal doors opened up to reveal the monitor room, Jim looked in awe.

"Wow, what is this place?" He asked, Aelita and the others climbed up the latter nearby.

"Oh hey Jim! Good to see you here again!" Odd said to him.

"I've...been here before?" he asked.

 _"He's been here before!?"_ I questioned in my head.

"What you don't recognize it Jim?" Jeremy asked with a smirk.

Everyone in the room except for me and Jim held a knowing smile, I have no idea what's going on.

"Well you won't remember any of this anyways" Jeremy said before turning to the computer to start typing in it.

 _"Wait a minute...return to the past?...no...he dosen't mean..."_ I thought unsure.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked clearly confused.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy yelled before hitting the enter key.

A white light filled my sight making me cover my eyes from it, I could only think of one thing as it engulfed me...

 _"THEY HAVE A TIME MACHINE!?"_

* * *

Captaindrake123: Alright this chapter was only Drake's POV, a few words of wisdom was passed on to Jeremy making some character development, and Drake is freaked out by the supercomputer being a time machine. Seriously the lyoko warriors are the worst at explaining things to people. Oh and if anyone's interested in stargate and fallout as a crossover I posted a story called stargate:Commonwealth. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 3

**Bold** is for when someone speaks in English.

* * *

Drake's POV:

"Thanks for coming" the cashier said with a smile, one of those façade smiles employees give you to make you feel welcome and want to come back again.

Outside it was pouring with rain, I was currently in a store. In my left hand I held a plastic bag and with my right I was picking up a metal baseball bat that I had just purchased after handing the cashier the money.

Now why would I be out here purchasing stuff like a metal bat? Simple, I'm getting stuff to fight Xana.

I'm surprised the others didn't think of purchasing stuff like this before and storing it at the lab. But then again I've been questioning their intelligence a lot recently, after all no one even told me about the time machine.

When I first came to after the reverse in time I was...how do normal people say? Freaking out.

Although I think my response was entirely justified, we just reversed time. Not including the countless disastrous effects there are of changing the timeline because of the butterfly effect, it turns out every return in time doubles Xana's power.

 _'Seriously, why the hell didn't they tell me about that!?'_

After calming down I told them that they were gonna explain everything Xana and the supercomputer can do. And i meant everything. They are way too lax about explaining things, it could be because of my lack of knowledge on the situation that I could make it worse.

Jeremy complained at first about explaining, but as soon as I glared his way and berated him about how stupid it would be not telling me what's going on and almost dying because of it, he saw my side of things.

"Sir you can stay until the rain calms down if you like" The cashier mentioned, he was in his thirties and had black hair and blue eyes.

"I'll be fine, it's just water" I said offhandedly as I exited.

It really is just water, people get so over dramatic because it's raining. I understand canceling sports events and such because of mud, but to completely stay indoors because of the rain is excessive on people's part. It's just water, I used to walk home from school alone in the rain all the time before Kadic.

...ok I know that sounds sad but it really wasn't all that bad, worst case I would just get a little annoyed at the wet clothes.

The rain drops hit the top of my head and my jacket as I walked down the sidewalk, some cars passed by, it seems less people were driving right now. At times like these I get lost in my thoughts and let my mind wander.

 _'Hopefully Yumi get's those subsonic concert tickets, she's been using one of my laptops a lot for it'_ I thought to myself, Yumi had told me she was looking for tickets for the concert to go with Ulrich, she was very reluctant about it but I don't think she had any other options than ask me for help. Since she had bad internet connection she asked if she could borrow one of my laptops to use it in the library, she asked me not to tell anyone and I promised I wouldn't.

Of course I had to get it out of her what she was doing with my laptop before I promised anything, she said she wanted to go with Ulrich as friends.

' _*cough* Bullshit *cough'_

Although I was confused on why she would ask me. When I asked her why she would tell me and not Jeremy she said she trusted me better to keep a secret, mentioning I was mature for my age. But I called her on it saying Jeremy always says he needs his computer and laptop.

If she's gonna ask for my help she could at least be honest about why she asked me.

Aelita and Jeremy are on good terms again, in fact it seems better than before. Either way I'm glad that was over with, Aelita thanked me about it after the time leap. She apparently figured out that I said something to him, she doesn't know what exactly but she thanked me for it.

Odd asked Jeremy and Aelita to tutor him for the upcoming exam since we reversed time...

 _'I don't think I'll ever get used to that'_ I thought, still not used to the idea of time travel.

I ended up having to do the same training again since the day was repeated, later I went to the party again. Only there was no Xana at that time so Jeremy was also there, everyone danced happily.

Well...except for me and William, him and me just sort of leaned on a wall and talked.

I know...me talking with people...shocking.

Turns out he wasn't a good dancer, I wasn't necessarily a good one either so I can't say I blame him. It was definitely weird to talk to someone else outside of the group who isn't totally wary of me, but not at all unpleasant.

All we really talked about was exams, how much fun everyone was having, and especially Aelita's music. This time around I got to enjoy it.

I also looked up the Twist, Jim seems to have good taste in music.

Looking up ahead I have the abandoned car factory in sight, I walk around the huge puddles and headed across the bridge. When I got halfway there I saw the manhole open up, an umbrella stuck out afterwards an opened up.

 _'Great timing'_ I thought as I saw Yumi exit the manhole.

"Hey" I greeted her.

"Drake? You just get here too?" Yumi asked raising her umbrella over her head.

"Just about"

Yumi looked at my drenched self "Shouldn't you have an umbrella? It's pretty bad out here, you could get a cold"

"I don't own an umbrella. Besides it's just water, I'm used to it" I answered.

"If you want you can share mine" she offered.

I raised my hand "No thanks, we're almost there anyways" I said and continued my walk over towards the factory.

Yumi walked up next to me bringing the umbrella over our heads.

"I just sai-"

"And I said you get a cold" she interrupted me. I move to the left, back into the rain.

Yumi sighed"...you're really stubborn you know that?" she said.

I just shrugged as I walked "It's not like I don't appreciate the gesture, I just don't think it's necessary"

It was silent for a few moments, I could sense the tension between the two of us. We weren't on the best of terms for a while, and I haven't been outwardly trying to improve it. While she and I aren't glaring at each other anymore we aren't exactly friends either. We'll get along while everyone else is around, when it's just the two of us it's awkward and silent.

 _'Should I?...no. She made it clear she didn't trust me, and didn't want to be my friend, if she wants to change that she'll say something directly...maybe'_

After all these new 'friends' of mine aren't exactly the most logical bunch. But the point being if Yumi wants this relationship of ours to stay the same...that's fine by me.

"So what's in the bag? And why do you have a bat?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Some stuff that I hope will help against specters, I'm honestly curious why you guys never bought stuff to fight against his attacks" I said while raising the bag.

"I guess it never really came to mind..." Yumi trailed off.

We entered the entrance of the factory, we saw some water dripped off the edge. Yumi closed her umbrella and put it in her armpit, she then went to the rope and slid down it to the bottom floor. I did something similar with my new bought bat and slid the bag onto an upper portion of my arm before sliding down the rope.

We headed over to the elevator, once inside Yumi pressed the button and the door closed, the elevator started to descend.

It was a quiet way down to the lab.

* * *

Third Person POV:

The elevator door opened gaining the attention of everyone in the lab, Drake and Yumi walked out. Drake then tossed the metal bat he was carrying to the corner and walked towards the group.

"Just on time, what took you guys so long?" Odd asked.

"I had chores to do" Yumi answered.

"I was buying stuff" Drake answered second.

Aelita walked over to Drake "You're soaking wet, you could get a cold" she said in concern.

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine" Drake waved it off "Besides, I have some stuff to give you guys" he said pulling out some gloves from the bag.

He tossed everyone a pair of gloves, Ulrich almost didn't catch it, and Odd just had it land on his face, Jeremy didn't notice it until it hit his keyboard.

"...what are these?" Ulrich asked.

"Rubber gloves, tell me if they negate a specter's electricity" Drake said putting his own pair of gloves in his jacket pockets.

"Pretty clever, why didn't we think of that?" Odd asked.

"Maybe because you guys aren't that smart" Drake said glaring at them.

"Oh come on! You're still mad at us about that?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Yes! You don't think you should tell me that you have FREAKING time machine!? And on top of that it apparently doubles Xana's power, yea you did great job on explaining that one huh?" Drake replied sarcastically.

"You're right Drake, we should of explained to you and we're sorry" Aelita apologized.

"...apology accepted, and for the record I don't think time travel is a good idea"

"Why not?" Odd asked.

"Ever heard of the butterfly effect?" Drake asked.

"What does this have to do with butterflies?" Ulrich asked obliviously.

Drake and Jeremy sighed "It's when one small change, like the flap of butterflies wing, can change the entire timeline, for all you know with all the return trips you prevented people from being born or caused a hurricane in Switzerland"

"That last one was oddly specific.." Odd said.

"Well now you know why I don't like the idea" he responded ignoring Odd's last statement, he then put his hand on his chin in thought "Although now that I think about it doesn't this also imply there's no such thing as destiny? Since we can just rewind and change everything, not baring well with some religions"

"Well you could also say we change it couldn't you?" Aelita suggested.

"Fair point" Drake said nodding.

"So does this mean I can change my destiny of having to go to class?" Odd asked smiling before the conversation was interrupted.

"If you guys are done over there I have the scanners ready, we can get on with the mission" Jeremy mentioned a little impatient.

Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich heeded Jeremy's words and then headed to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator descended to the lower levels reaching the scanner room, once the elevator opened they made their way over.

"Ladies first" Odd offered to Yumi as the Ulrich and Aelita made into the other two scanners.

"Well aren't you the gentlemen" Yumi said smirking as she walked in.

" _Ok I'm starting the procedure"_ Jeremy said, the scanner doors then closed.

 _"Transfer! Scanner! Virtualization!"_

* * *

 _On Lyoko..._

Three virtual bodies appeared over the sky of the forest sector, once the bodies were fully formed Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi dropped to the virtual ground.

 _"Why did you yell that into you're microphone...?"_ They heard Drake ask from the sky.

 _"It helps me focus..."_ Jeremy responded awkwardly.

Odd then appeared in the sky above them, his virtual body formed and gravity pulled him to the ground.

"Did I miss anything?" Odd asked with a cheeky smile.

" _Don't lean over the keyboard! You're hair is Dripping!"_ Jeremy yelled making the warriors chuckle.

 _"You don't have to shout..."_

On Lyoko three rides virtualized next to the warriors, they then hopped on them, Aelita hitched a ride with Yumi on the overwing.

 _"Head south, once you reach then edge of the sector I'll type in the code S.C.I.P.I.O "_ Jeremy said, the warriors then rode off to the south.

 _"_ Then we'll get the codes for the anti-virus and bye-bye Xana!" Odd yelled out.

" _We'll see Odd-Wait! You have hornets behind you!"_

Hearing this Ulrich turned his head to look behind him, and true to Jeremy's words six hornets were on their tail, gaining on them quickly as they soared through the air.

"Of course, Xana can never make it easy for us" Ulrich said before increasing the speed on his bike.

"Laser arrow!"

Odd fired two shots from his paw, one hit making a hornet explode, the other missed and hit a nearby tree. In retaliation the hornets fired their lasers towards the warriors, making them split up and go into evasive maneuvers.

"Bug off!"

"Okay that was bad even for you" Ulrich said in hearing the bad joke from the purple cat man.

 _"The hornets are gaining on you, and fast"_

Yumi in response threw one of her destructive fans, it soared through the air homing towards one of the hornets, going through not one but two, leaving the rest to disperse after the loss of two of their comrades.

"Nice one" Aelita complemented making Yumi smile.

Taking advantage of the hornets disperse, Ulrich steered his overbike towards one of the hornets that was by itself. Unsheathing his sword Ulrich stood up on the seat of the moving bike as it moved closer to the lone hornet, using his super sprint as a boost he jumped up high into the air with both hands on his sword raising it over his head.

"Take this!" he screamed as he brought the sword down, cutting through the hornet as he fell past it.

With great timing the over bike rode under him allowing him to land on his comfortable seat as the hornet exploded into virtual dust, he steered his bike back towards the others to catch up, soon riding along side the fellow Lyoko warriors again.

"Show off" Odd complained making Ulrich smirk in satisfaction.

 _"Look out! They're in front of you!"_

Redirecting their attention they looked ahead of them to see two hornets closing the distance between them. One of the hornets fired at Ulrich and Odd, the other was facing towards Yumi and Aelita, the second hornet soon got close and sprayed it's acid over the over wing.

"Uh oh..." Yumi muttered as the over wing phased in and out of virtual existence, soon fading out completely letting Aelita and Yumi at the mercy of gravity.

"AH!" The girls grunted as they crashed and rolled onto the ground.

"Yumi!"

" _Aelita!"_

"Ugh..." Yumi groaned as she pushed herself up.

Ulrich and Odd turned around and headed towards the girls, only to have both of the hornets laser fire making them stop in their tracks. Metal- like clanking and mechanical sounds could be heard not too far away.

 _"Two more monsters are heading your way!"_ Jeremy informed.

"Is it me or is Xana not pulling back any punches!?" Odd exclaimed as he fired another laser arrow.

"Then neither should we!" Ulrich said and stepped off his bike "TRIPLICATE!"

A glow of yellow surrounded him before two clones appeared on his left and right, with newfound numbers they charged forward towards the two monster Krabs heading towards Aelita and Yumi., meanwhile Odd got shot twice by the hornets.

 _"Odd you have 60 life points left, Yumi and Aelita you have 80"_

* * *

 _In the lab..._

"Odd you have 60 life points left, Yumi and Aelita you have 80" Jeremy informed them.

"It looks like Xana really doesn't want you to get to sector five" Drake commented as he watched the screen with interest.

"He never likes it when we mess with his stuff"

One of the red dots disappeared from the map, Ulrich had eliminated a Krab.

"Ulrich you have 90 life points left"

 _"Gee I didn't realize..."_ Ulrich snarkily replied.

"Hey don't get snarky with me! I'm the one making sure everything is okay up here, you wanna try it?" Jeremy shot back.

" _Okay okay I get it!"_

Drake chuckled at the exchange of words.

"So remind me again would you, what is sector five?" Drake asked.

"How to put it...it's where Xana lives, he keeps all of his data there, so that's where information of the anti-virus would be" he explained.

"And the reason why you haven't been able to get the information sooner is because that's where Xana is at it's strongest?" Drake assumed.

"Essentially yes, the rooms in sector five can easily change to his liking, and Xana keeps very powerful monsters there" Jeremy said as he typed on the keyboard.

"So whenever you go there it's on Xana's terms...so what is it up to attacking them in the forest sector?"

"That's a good question..."

* * *

 _On Lyoko..._

One of Yumi's fans flew in her direction allowing her to catch it with ease.

"Are you alright Aelita?" Yumi asked as she leaned over to the girl on the ground.

"I think so..."

Screeching sounds came from behind them "Yumi!" Aelita yelled in terror.

Yumi quickly turned around to meet with the Jelly-fished monster, raising it's tentacles in her direction menacingly as it floated her way.

"You have got to be kidding me right now!" Yumi yelled in annoyance as she readied her fans for battle.

Meanwhile Ulrich and Odd had their own problems to deal with, two hornets and a Krab blocked their path to their team mates.

 _"Ulrich! Odd! You have to get to them, the Schyphozoa has appeared!"_

"Never a dull day on Lyoko" Odd said as he fired his laser arrows, Ulrich beside him whipping his sabre around blocking laser blasts.

"Can you handle this?' Ulrich asked gritting his teeth as he whipped the sword around him, it was getting more and more difficult for him to keep up with all the aggressors.

"I'll hold down the fort, go already!" Odd yelled to him as he ran to the left on all fours, letting Ulrich super sprint past the Krab.

 _"What the...!?"_

Ulrich heard Jeremy's surprised voice "What is it-YUMI!"

Yumi was in the hold of the schyphozoa, red energy pulsed in the three tentacles that were near Yumi's head.

"Ulrich hurry!" Aelita yelled to him.

Super sprinting, Ulrich ran up to the schyphozoa, raising his sabre he cut through the tentacles making them release their hold on Yumi, allowing gravity to take hold as she fell to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Ulrich yelled at the monster slicing at it, the schypozoa quickly fled away from the scene.

Aelita ran up to the groaning Yumi and helped her up "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Is this how you feel whenever that thing grabs you?" Yumi groaned as she held her head massaging her temples "I feel like someone was poking around the inside of my skull..."

"I know the feeling" Aelita responded in understanding, holding a steady grip on her friend to keep her from losing balance.

"Hey guys!" Odd yelled running up to them "The monsters ran away, what happened?"

 _"I don't know, but I don't think we want to take any chances"_ Jeremy said through his microphone " _I'm bringing you all in, head to the nearest way tower, northwest"_

"What about the mission?" Aelita asked.

" _We'll pick it up again at a later date, right now I just hope nothing is wrong"_

* * *

 _In the lab..._

"Xana must have done something, it's not logical to just retreat unless he achieved something, especially when he had the upper hand" Drake said "Why did the Schypozoa go for Yumi? I thought you said it always goes for Aelita?"

"I don't know, this isn't part of his usual tactics" Jeremy replied just as confused.

Drake frowned " How long until they are at the way tower?"

"Shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes" he informed.

Drake sighed "Maybe you should run a scan on Yumi once she gets there, she was in that monster's grasp for a while"

"You're probably right..."

 _"I'm inside the tower Jeremy"_ Aelita said through the monitor.

"Alright then" he said as he typed in the commands "Code: Earth" the monitor for the scanners lit, up signaling that Aelita successfully materialized.

"I'll materialize Ulrich and Odd too, but Yumi I want you to head into the way tower for a scan" Jeremy told them as he begun the materialization program for Odd and Ulrich.

 _"Why? Do you think something is wrong?"_ Yumi asked concerned.

"I don't know, but the Schyphozoa got a hold of you so we're not gonna take any chances of it being another one of Xana's tricks"

Preparing the program Jeremy typed on the keyboard "Stand in the center of the way tower and stay still"

A window popped up on the screen signaling the scan is being taken place, only a few seconds after the elevator door opened with the rest of the lyoko warriors walking into the room.

"Is something going on?" Aelita asked curiously, standing next to the somewhat dry brunette.

"Trying to figure out what Xana did" Drake answered.

"Oh no..." The group heard Jeremy mutter.

" _What's wrong Jeremy?"_ Yumi asked in a worried tone.

"You're DNA sequence code, i-it's gone" Jeremy said in shock, he did a quick double check of his scans but the results were still the same.

"Xana can do that?" Drake voiced out, no one answered him.

" _My what?"  
_

"When your virtualized into Lyoko you're DNA is stored in your body as data in sequences of letters to indicate the order of nucleotid-"

" _What's you're point Jeremy?"_ Yumi interrupted not wanting to hear more of Jeremy's scientific rambling.

"...well to put in simple terms, no DNA, no getting back to earth"

" _WHAT!?"_ Yumi shouted making Jeremy jump in his chair in surprise.

"You've gotta be kidding" Odd muttered, surprised looks written across everyone's face.

 _"Jeremy can you fix this!?"_ Yumi questioned with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Maybe, I don't know yet..."

"I'm sorry Yumi, if I got to you quicker this might not have happened" Ulrich said, tightening his fist in frustration.

 _"It's not your fault Ulrich, but please Jeremy you have to fix this, my whole life is on Earth!"_ Her voice started sounding desperate.

"I'll do my best" Jeremy said with determination "But this could take some time..."

"We got more problems to deal with, what about the class photo Yumi has to take?" Odd asked.

" _My parents will flip if I miss that, I'll get suspended..."_

"Is there anything we can do about that?" Aelita asked "It's was raining earlier, shouldn't they postpone it?"

" They would just take it inside instead..." Odd said "How about I go in Yumi's place, wear a wig and put on some makeup, maybe a dress..."

"You? In a dress? Please don't, I have enough trouble sleeping without the nightmares" Drake commented, ironically causing some of the others to chuckle despite the situation.

"Wait, Odd's right!" Ulrich said suddenly getting everyone's attention.

"He is/I am?" The rest of the group questioned Ulrich.

"Wait- I mean ofcourse I am!" Odd quickly corrected himself "Finally you admit I have an amazing talent for acting"

"You? You stink, but I do know a great actress" Ulrich corrected him.

"Really? And just who is this great actress?" Drake asked with suspicion.

Ulrich was hesitant to answer.

"This actress wouldn't happen to be the principle's daughter by any chance would it?" Drake asked.

"How'd you guess?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"She's the only female in this school that would do absolutely anything for if you did something in return, and she has black hair, and also the fact you were very hesitant to answer" Drake answered bluntly.

"You're sure you wanna ask her? I mean I'm pretty good looking in a dres-"

"NO/ _NO_!" Everyone in the room and Yumi on the monitor denied Odd's proposition.

"One of these days you're gonna be begging for me to use my acting skills, and I'll be saying I told you so!" Odd declared after recovering from everyone's rejection.

"I'll stay here with Jeremy to help him get Yumi back to Earth" Aelita informed.

Ulrich turned to Odd "You stay here in case Xana does anything funny"

"Isn't that my job?" Drake questioned.

"Well I need you to come with me to convince Sissy to go along with the acting" Ulrich explained.

"And why would she listen to me at all?" Drake asked him.

"You intimidate her, if you're with me she won't make any too crazy demands" he answered.

"Using people as a means to scare others into getting what you want...your learning" Drake said in praise as he headed towards the elevator.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Drake's POV:

 _As it turns out I was unable to hang out with Aelita and her group of friends. Turns out Delmas is a good principle, he listened to my side of the story instead of being biased leaning in favor of his daughter._

 _But that didn't stop him from giving me 3 hours of detention, along with Sissy._

 _Yea, I'm stuck in detention with this annoying girl._

 _"No phones Sissy" Jim says as he took her phone away while she was texting._

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts, how about you study and read instead of being on your phone all the time" Jim lectured "Drake's been doing that since he came here"_

 _I was reading a physics book out of boredom, I noticed that adults often use other people as examples to aspire to, it's funny because all the kids in the school think I'm some sort of thug that doesn't follow the rules._

 _Sissy grunted in frustration as Jim returned to his seat at the end of the table "I hate this" I heard her say._

 _'_ _Your not the only one' I thought to myself._

 _An hour went by of me reading out of boredom and Sissy trying to entertain herself, mostly by glancing at the clock. Jim was fast asleep with a book covering his face while snoring._

 _Trying to keep my mind off the clock myself I decided to think back to earlier today, everything went as I knew it would when I told Sissy off. Sissy ran off crying to her dad, Aelita's group tried to thank me for defending them, kids in the area would start whispering and start rumors, the only thing I didn't expect was when the group defended me..._

 _'_ _And why did I accept their offer?' I thought to myself questioningly, it wasn't something I normally do, and I was set on staying away from them._

 _Sighing to myself I set the book on the table being sick of reading, against my wish to avoid this I glanced up at the clock._

 _'_ _Only 2 hours to go...' I thought with patience._

 _..._

 _I heard a chair creek not far away from me, my curiosity peaked in this boring environment to see Sissy getting up from her chair._

 _"What are you doing?" I asked._

 _Sissy suddenly stopped mid-step...I think I saw her jump as if I caught her hand in a cooky jar._

 _"Leaving, I'll be back before Jim wakes up, there is something I have to do" She said still not facing me._

 _"...well you should have thought about that before going around insulting people, you're in detention" I reminded her._

 _It was strange how her voice sounded, it was almost as if she's scared of me._

 _... an evil smile grew on my face._

 _"Well I'm sure whatever you have to do isn't that important, so you should probably sit down" I said in an even tone._

 _I then stood from my chair and walked in front of her "I could always just wake Jim up...or we could finish our talk"._

 _Her eyes widened a little as I said that slowly and evenly, she then tightened her fist and huffed as she walked back over to her seat. Once seated she focused all of her attention towards the window._

 _I resisted the urge to chuckle._

* * *

 _Flashback ended..._

"She's definitely gotten more bold" I told Ulrich as we walked through the school campus.

"Yea, at first she wouldn't even go near you" Ulrich said smirking at the memory.

I gave him a curious look "So what do you plan to offer her? A date?"

"If she agrees she can do whatever she wants with me" Ulrich said sighing, his arms drooping at his sides in exasperation.

"...you mean _almost_ anything right? Cause I'm pretty sure we're not quite at the legal age yet to-"

"Okay! Okay! Just stop, I don't need that mental image in my head..." Ulrich interrupted me with an embarrassed blush clear on his face, he put his hand on his forehead then dragged it down "How do you talk about that stuff so easily?"

"I kinda grew up hearing a bunch of kids around me talking about it since the 3rd grade" I said boringly.

"3rd grade- you mean people have been talking about that since you were eight!?" Ulrich asked shocked as we made it to the stairs.

"I doubt they knew what it meant but yea" I told him.

"That's pretty screwed up..." he said unsure.

"Don't sweat it, I stopped caring a _long_ time ago"

"Well... anyway about _over_ -demanding, that's what you're here for, just hang in the back and look intimidating while I do the talking" Ulrich told me as we reached the top of the stairs.

"So do what I normally do?" I asked rhetorically.

"Exactly" he answered with a small smile as we stood next to the girl's bathroom.

 _'_ _Pretty straightforward'_ I thought to myself.

Any nearby students walked away as soon as they saw me, it didn't take long for Sissy to come out, she had dried up her hair with a bath towel.

"Hey Sissy...can I talk to you for a second?" Ulrich asked getting her attention.

"Well yea-...of course" She said eyeing me warily, I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall in response.

 _'_ _What do you know, it looks like it's working already'_ I thought to myself amused, I know she isn't totally scared of me anymore but I do know she's worried when I'm around. After all no one else has the guts to say the truth to her face without batting an eye, knocking Ms. perfect off her high horse.

"I have something...really important to ask you" he said nervously rubbing his head.

"Who? Me?"

 _'_ _No, not you, the wall behind you is also named Sissy'_ The smartass part of me thought, but I kept my mouth shut not seeing a need to intervene.

"And in exchange I'm willing to do... _almost_ anything you want" Ulrich told her reluctantly, I can tell he's thinking about some disturbing mental images.

"Anything?" Sissy asked.

"Almost anything" I reminded her, she briefly looked towards me before looking back at Ulrich.

 _'_ _Don't want any laws broken...well, other than the ones we already break'_ I thought remembering about our Lyoko activities.

"I'm listening" Sissy said.

"Well since Yumi can't be here this morning, I was hoping you could fill in for her in the 9th grade class photo by dressing up as her" Ulrich explained giving an awkward smile.

 _"Let's see what she wants"_ I thought.

"...okay" she simply said.

Ulrich looked surprised, meanwhile I was waiting for a 'but', only to receive none.

"So you'll do it? And what do you want in exchange?" Ulrich asked.

"Who do you take me for? Call it a personal favor from me to you" Sissy said before walking off in the other direction through the door.

While Ulrich looked completely dumbfounded I thought about the hidden intentions she actually had. While most people would be surprised that someone so rude is suddenly nice enough to help you, most of the time it actually means they have a hidden goal in mind, for example when you try to get a raise from your boss what do you do? You work harder, you be nice to him, perhaps even buy him gifts or a best boss mug.

What Sissy is doing here is more devious, by accepting Ulrich's request she is helping her crush _and_ helping her supposed obstacle to that crush, Yumi. By helping Yumi, Yumi would be more inclined to be nice to Sissy, having owed her for helping with the school picture, staying out of the way while at the same time Sissy scores points with Ulrich.

"That's surprisingly nice of her..." Ulrich said, still reeling from the initial shock.

"People are much more devious than you think" I said as I headed towards the door.

"What's that suppose to mean- hey wait up!"

* * *

 _Later..._

"A quarter of an hour to put on a dress and a wig, unbelievable" Ulrich complained sitting on the floor.

"First off, I doubt she has a wig so I'm pretty sure she's combing her hair, second off she's a girl, normally I try not to be discriminating genders but no matter where I go girls always take hours just to do their hairs or put on clothes" I told him while leaning next to Sissy's door.

Ulrich chuckled at the comment, right afterwards though Sissy threw the door open slamming the door knob into my chest.

" **FU** -..." I silenced myself as I held my chest in irritation. _'Son of a bitch that hurt! Who the fuck just slams it like that!?'_

"What do you think?" Sissy asked as she walked out.

I gave her a glare ' _She did that on fucking purpose, and there was bruise there too...'_

"It's all wrong, Yumi doesn't wear dumb dresses like that" I told her coldly.

"Yea, Yumi always wears black, and her clothes are a little longer and less..." Ulrich trailed off.

"Less sexy?" She asked smirking.

"Desperate? Whore-like?" I asked rhetorically.

Sissy sent a heated glare my way which I gladly responded with an evil smirk, she eventually relented and turned to Ulrich.

"How about you get me one of her dresses?" she asked off handedly.

"That would be a good idea, we'll get you one" Ulrich said quickly as Sissy walked slowly back into her room while staring at him _'...creepy'_

"You okay?" Ulrich asked turning his head in concern as I rubbed my chest .

"I'll be fine, the pain is mostly gone" I responded letting my hand fall to my side "So how are we gonna get a dress?"

"We're gonna have to sneak into Yumi's place" Ulrich stated.

 _"That doesn't seem very efficient, and I don't want the police on our asses...I wonder if Yumi keeps spare clothes in the locker room"_ I thought to myself.

"You look like your thinking, what is it?" Ulrich asked.

"...I might have an idea, give me a minute" I said as I pulled out my phone dialing to the supercomputer, I held it up to my ear.

"...Drake? What's the situation?" Jeremy answered.

"Sissy has agreed to take Yumi's place, problem is we need some of Yumi's clothes, can you patch me through to Yumi?" I explained.

"Hold on a sec..."

I waited a few moments looking over at a curious Ulrich.

 _"...Drake? What's this about needing some of my clothes?"_

"Sissy needs some of your clothes to take your place at the class photo, you wouldn't happen to have left some in your gym locker would you?" I asked.

" _Yes actually I did, they should still be there, the locker is 122 and the code for the lock is 33, 42, and 67"_ She said.

I took out a slip of paper out of my pocket and wrote it down with a pencil.

"Thanks, it was either this or break into your house" I said.

 _"Probably should get a new lock after this"_ she chuckled.

"Probably a good idea" I said in agreement, no humor whatsoever in my tone.

" _...Listen Drake, I've been thinking a little bit and we haven't exactly always been good buddies"_

"You're doing this now?" I questioned, I'm sure she could tell I'm giving the 'are you serious?' look.

 _"Just shut up and listen would yah?"_

"...go ahead" I reluctantly relented, it wasn't really worth arguing over if she's _that_ set on talking about it.

 _"For a while I was kinda of being a jerk...I wasn't sure about you, suddenly rescuing my friends out of nowhere, your attitude towards everyone, and even some of the rumors going around"_

"..."

 _"But I was wrong, I never thanked you for saving them, for helping us out, thank you. And thanks for helping with this, you're a good friend"_ She finished.

I certainly didn't expect this to happen, at least not on the phone...I never really believed in heartfelt apologies over a call.

"I'll accept your thanks once you say it to me in the real world, after we get you out" I told her, it was strangely optimistic of me.

I couldn't see it, but I could tell she's smiling right now.

 _"Thanks Drake"_

"No problem, just do me a favor would yah?"

 _"What would that be?"_

"Make sure nobody does something stupid, everyone is a little emotional at what happened and when people get emotional they do stupid things"

 _"I'm on it"_

"Thanks, now I gotta figure things out, you wanna talk to Ulrich before I hang up?" I could see Ulrich's eyes go wide all of a sudden.

It's obvious out of everyone that Yumi was having the most trouble right now, she's giving me an apology over the damn phone for fucks sake. She feels like she might not be able to come back, so she's getting it off her chest while she feels she's able to, if she doesn't have a body then that means she would remain on lyoko...even after it's shutdown.

I can't make her feel better, we're not close in the slightest, but someone else can.

You'd have to be a completely dense moron not to tell that the closest person she is to is Ulrich 'How's Ulrich doing' or 'Where's Ulrich' always seem to be her first question when Ulrich isn't with the group.

 _"...sure"_

I handed the phone to Ulrich who seemed very unsure if he should to take it and wouldn't put a grip on it.

 _'Yea, your going to talk to her on the phone instead of real life, this is totally a big deal!'_ I thought sarcastically, being annoyed by his antics.

"Take the **damn** phone" I told him grabbing his wrist and putting it in his hand.

He put it up to his ear "Um, hey Yumi..."

 _'Now to figure out who's going in, me and Ulrich are guys so we can't just walk in, and I don't feel like getting detention"_ I thought to myself, there was one idea that I didn't like. but it was the most viable option.

 _'Sissy could go in, only problem is she could take something she shouldn't, but then again her current schemes would advise her against that, and I doubt Yumi would keep anything really important in her gym locker at this time, if she did she would've mentioned something'_

I walked to Sissy's door and knocked on it, not long before it opened.

"Back already?' she asked sticking her head out.

"We don't have the clothes, but we do know where you can get them" I told her while hesitantly handing her the piece of paper "This is Yumi's gym locker combination, she has a set of spare clothes in it that you can wear"

"You really trust me with this?" she questioned with her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ofcourse not" I immediately answered "Which is why I'm warning you that if you take anything we don't tell you to you're gonna have hell to pay, we clear?"

Just making sure she knew where we stood.

Sissy sighed "Yea, crystal clear, I won't take anything you don't tell me to"

 _'I could always live up to my thug reputation and dump a garbage can over her head if she does'_ I enjoyed the thought more than I should of.

* * *

 _On Lyoko..._

Third Person POV:

"So what's going on up there Ulrich? Mind filling me in?" Yumi asked as she sat crisscrossed on the center of the Xana symbol in the way tower.

 _"Right...well nothing too major, Drake brought up some...disturbing images"_ Ulrich said, she could hear him shudder on the other side of the line.

"Yea that kinda sounds like something he'd do" Yumi said.

" _You're probably not gonna believe me when I tell you this but Sissy is being oddly nice right now..."_

"Sissy? Nice? You're right I don't believe you" Yumi commented dryly.

" _Yea it's really weird, but I think Drake is suspicious of her, said something about people being devious"_

"He'd probably tell you if he thought it was important"

 _"I guess so..."_

A moment passed and Yumi had a thought cross her mind "You guys aren't breaking into the girl's bathroom are you?"

 _"What!? No! He gave your combination to Sissy!"_

Yumi looked up in thought "I guess he wasn't kidding when he said it'd be a good idea to get a new lock"

 _"Better than having us break into your house right?"_

"Definitely, it wouldn't help to have my mom and dad calling the cops on you"

 _"Yea-it was a pretty stupid idea huh?"_ Ulrich laughed nervously.

...

It was silent for a few moments before Ulrich spoke up again _"Hey Yumi...we're gonna bring you back alright, so let's not talk like we won't see each other again in the real world"_

Her eyes widened a little before her lips curled up into a smile "...I know"

 _"Anyways I need to go, I'll talk to you again soon"_

"Alright- and Ulrich?"

 _"Yea?"_

"Thanks"

* * *

 _In the forest sector..._

Two virtual templates appeared in the sky before full materializing, Aelita and Odd's virtual bodies fully formed before gravity pulled on them and they landed onto the ground.

 _"Alright Aelita you're on Lyoko, you mind telling me what your plan is?"_ Jeremy asked through the microphone.

"Yes I do mind" Aelita said quite frankly "Can you materialize our rides?" She then asked, as if there was nothing strange about what she said before.

The lyoko warriors heard Jeremy sigh in frustration before the overboard and the overwing materialized in front of them.

"What is going on princess?" Odd asked not liking the tension building up.

"I'll tell you when we get there, but only if you promise not to stop me" She said seriously, pointing her index finger at the purple cat man.

"Wait-what? But I don't even know what your trying to-"

"Promise!" She yelled to him.

"OKAY! I promise!" Odd yelled to her holding up his hands in defeat.

With that out of the way the two jumped onto their rides and blasted off to the waytower, no monsters in sight.

"...okay it's been 30 seconds, where are the monsters Jeremy?" Odd asked to the sky.

 _"There isn't any on my screen, it's all clear"_

"Xana's making it easy for us!? That's a first!" Odd yelled in genuine surprise.

 _"And since we got time...Aelita will you PLEASE tell me what your idea is!?"_

"No" she said simply.

 _"Aelita! How am I suppose to help you if I don't even know what your doing!?"_

"I don't need your help, I can do it on my own"

 _"But the point is that I don't know! For all I know it could be exactly what Xana wants!"_

Aelita stayed silent, keeping her eyes on the path ahead of her towards the waytower.

"...oookaaaay" Odd said awkwardly.

* * *

 _In the real world near the girl's locker room..._

Drake and Ulrich were...a good distance away from the locker room waiting for Sissy to finish.

Ulrich was leaning against the wall while Drake was pacing with his hand on his chin.

"...would you stop that?" Ulrich asked.

Drake stopped abruptly "What?" he asked turning his head to him.

"You're pacing, you're gonna wear out the floor"

Drake looked down in realization that he was indeed pacing" Sorry, I do that sometimes"

"Habit?"

"I only do it every now and then when I'm in thought"

"What are you thinking about?" Ulrich asked.

Drake looked around real quick before turning to Ulrich "Why Xana stole Yumi's DNA"

"You think he's trying to pull something?"

"I don't think he's trying to pull something, I KNOW he's trying to pull something, it wouldn't make any sense for him to go after Yumi when his main goal is to get Aelita's memory. So how does he get Aelita through Yumi?" Drake explained.

Ulrich thought it over for a moment "I don't see how..."

"Exactly, the only thing I can come up with is that he's trying to get Aelita or Jeremy to do something, but I have no idea what" Drake said in irritation.

"I'm sure Odd can help the two with Xana"

"Unless it's with something technical" Drake reminded.

"Unless it's something technical" Ulrich agreed.

The boy's ears perked up as they heard footsteps from the girl's locker room, Sissy walked out wearing Yumi's trademark black shirt and pants. She looked around and spotted the boys, she walked over to them.

"So? What do you think?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Pretty good/you'll get caught immediately" The boys said at the same time, they then looked at each other questioningly.

"What's wrong now?" Ulrich asked with a tired expression.

Catching sight of Sissy's annoyed expression Drake explained "You're attitude, the way you walk, stand, it's wrong"

"Walk?" Sissy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She doesn't walk like she's the center of attention" Drake said bluntly.

"What's that suppose t-"

"I get it!" Ulrich exclaimed putting his fist into his hand in realization "People will notice Yumi acting differently and find out it's Sissy"

"Exactly" Drake confirmed "If she's gonna pretend to be Yumi she has to act like her, like a real actress"

"...okay" Sissy sighed "How does she walk then?"

"Briskly, like she just wants to get to her destination" Drake told her.

"Like this?" She walked across with her arms down, moving her arms as she walked while there straight.

"Now you just look like a robot, move your arms normally, and close your hands somewhat" Drake told her.

Sissy did exactly as he told her as she walked away from them and back.

"Good enough, other than that just act a bit coldly,ignore what other people say, and you should be fine" Drake described to her, earning another raised eyebrow from Sissy at his attention to detail.

However,vit seemed she immediately cast aside her doubts" Alright then, you can count on me" Sissy said with a salute.

Drake rolled his eyes at the gesture, Ulrich walked up to her and awkwardly nodded to the disguised teen "Thanks Sissy, I owe you one" Ulrich said earnestly.

Drake tapped Ulrich's shoulder and pointed his thumb towards the door "Come on, let's get to the others"

Sissy and the two boys went their separate ways, Sissy walked towards the courtyard Ulrich and Drake were walking towards the forest when they exited the school.

"...hey uh...why do you know how Yumi walks?" Ulrich asked as he looked at Drake questioningly.

Drake raised his eyebrow "The same way you would know the way Odd walks, you just notice it" He waved his hand away, gesturing that it was trivial.

Ulrich didn't seem satisfied with that answer as he kept staring at him for elaboration.

Drake got an annoyed look and sighed "Okay let me picture it for you...how can you tell if Yumi's bummed out when she's walking by?"

"...her head would be down...maybe hands in her pockets" he put his hand on his chin, turning away from Drake to give it some thought.

"Okay and how can you tell it's different from normal?" Drake asked.

"...because it's different from how she normally walks"

"And why would you know how she walks?" Drake asked the same question Ulrich asked in the first place.

Ulrich scratched the back of his neck, feeling stupid "I just notice it..." he says lamely.

"Now you get it, now if only you would stop getting worked up over stupid things" Drake said as he stepped over some branches, entering the forest.

"I'm not worked up!" he exclaimed and glared at the accusation.

"Saying that while yelling _totally_ proves you're point" Drake replied sarcastically.

* * *

 _On Lyoko..._

"There's the tower! We're almost there!" Odd exclaimed while pointing towards the white glowing cylinder up ahead.

 _"Yea, so now would be the perfect time to tell me what your plan is Aelita"_

"And I said no!"

Odd scratched his head nervously, the two have been going back and forth for quite a while now, he could practically see the tension between his two friends and he had no idea what to do about it. Quite frankly he was glad it was almost over.

The two stopped in front of the tower and hopped off their vehicles, walking through the tower wall with ease. Inside they were greeted with the blue data streams surrounding them and Yumi on the center platform.

"Hey Yumi! How's hotel Lyoko's service?" Odd asked jokingly to Yumi.

Yumi smiled at his bad joke "Not bad, wouldn't recommend it though, there's no food"

"That sounds horrible!" Odd exclaimed with an almost genuine disgusted expression.

Aelita walked over to the center of the platform, a holographic screen appeared in front of her and she began typing on it.

Odd walked up to Yumi "In all honesty though its nice to see you, haven't exactly been able to get a good conversation out of princess and Einstein" pointing his thumb towards Aelita.

"Why, what's going on?" Yumi asked.

 _"Aelita you're at the tower, PLEASE tell me what your idea is!"_ Jeremy practically begged as Aelita ignored him and continued to work on the panel.

"Aelita has this idea that's suppose to get you back to the real world but she won't tell me or Einstein about it, so they've been doing this" Odd said, pointing his thumb to the girl being mentioned.

Tapping the console a few more times, Aelita finished and turned towards Yumi "The process has been launched" she said.

"What process?" Yumi questioned, confused...and somewhat concerned,

"The process of transferring my DNA sequence code to your virtual structure" She explained.

"...I'm not following" Odd said honestly as he scratched the top of his head.

 _"Aelita are you CRAZY!?"_

"Jeremy if anyone should stay on Lyoko while we figure this out it should be me, not Yumi who has a family and a life back on earth" She told him, her voice full of determination.

 _"Like hell I agree with that! Odd! Yumi! You have to stop he-"_ Aelita had pressed a button to mute the communications.

"I knew he would say that" Aelita said simply as she turned to them.

"Princess I'm not sure if this is a good idea, I mean Einstein usually knows what he's talking about..." Odd said unsure.

"Odd's got a point" Aelita heard and looked in Yumi's direction.

"Yumi you of all people should be onboard with this" Aelita said to her with a surprised expression.

"But I'm not" She said simply " Aelita right now we don't even know why Xana did this, are you absolutely sure that your making the right call?"

"Yes" Aelita stated.

"Well I'm not" Yumi said firmly crossing her arms "As much as I want to go home I can wait for you guys to find a solution so that we can both stay on earth"

"What if that takes days?"

"I-"

"Weeks?"

"Aelita-"

"Months" Aelita told her.

Yumi and Odd stayed silent and looked at her.

"It may take longer, but whether you're willing or not the process will transfer my DNA sequence code over to you, and only I can stop it" Aelita stated to them.

* * *

 _In the monitor room..._

"Dang it Aelita! Can you hear me!?" Jeremy yelled into the microphone but to no avail. He slammed his hands into the keyboard in frustration, somewhat shaking the monitor.

The transfer process screen popped up on his monitor of the transfer data from Aelita to Yumi.

"I don't even know how that kind of transfer works..." he said to himself as he pressed a few keys on the keyboard, bringing up the data about the transfer program.

His glasses mirrored the monitor as he scrolled through the data, his eyes goes wide in shock.

"Oh no! This is unbelievable!" he stated to himself "Xana's one heck of a snake, I gotta call the others an-"

A familiar beeping sound came from the monitor as he looked over to one of the screens.

"Xana's activated a tower! Things just keep getting from bad to worse" he said rubbing his hair in frustration, he then typed on the keyboard accessing the phone numbers.

The computer scrolled to a blank slot and began to dial.

* * *

 _In the forest..._

"You played soccer?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea, I did it for the first year but afterwards I didn't continue it" Drake said.

"Why's that?" Ulrich asked.

"Because my team sucked, including my coach" he explained.

"That's kind of a little harsh-"

"Okay I don't think I explained it properly" Drake interrupted him hold his hand up "When I say sucked I don't mean individually they were bad people or bad players, I mean that as a team we sucked" Drake told him.

"You guys weren't good teammates?"

"Nope, we argued and yelled at each other if we did something wrong, even though they don't tell us what we're doing wrong, we all wanted to just do our own thing, the coach only faced his best players when he was motivating the 'team' at games, and the coach doesn't tell us often the exact date of the games- well at least not to everyone"

"I can sympathize with the coach part, but was it really that bad?" he asked.

"Yep, I left out a few parts in fact, the only thing that I enjoyed was the training" Drake told him "We just weren't a good team, and I wasn't enjoying myself spending time with them"

"No friends on the team?" he asked with a small knowing smile.

Drake stopped and looked at him with an annoyed look "Trying to insult me?"

"Didn't figure you'd be insulted by it" he responded.

"...you'd be right" Drake said in confirmation as he and Ulrich continued their journey to the manhole.

"To be completely honest, no I didn't make friends, not like I didn't try but I eventually realized it wasn't worth it, we were just some guys at the same place at the same time" he answered.

"...it's kind of nostalgic for me, I have pencak silat classes...that's actually how I met Yumi" He said looking down, his voice sounded like he was reminiscing in his old memories.

Drake looked over to him curiously "You guys still do it?" he asked.

"Every now and then...be kind of nice to go for another spar, it's been a while" he said with a smile, only for it slowly turn into a frown "We got to get her out first though"

It was a moment of silence for the both of them, the awkward atmosphere hit pretty hard until someone spoke up "Hey, why did you give me the phone?"

Drake raised an eyebrow at him "She was obviously not doing well" He was silent for a few moments gathering his thoughts while he put his hands in his jacket pockets "And she and I aren't friends"

Ulrich's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, only for Drake to put his finger up to say 'let me finish' "Me and her aren't close, at all, we weren't on good terms for a while and I know you all noticed it"

The boy in the green jacket looked down as if he was guilty as charged, Drake continued "Point being...she was clearly freaked out by the possibility her life on earth was over, there's no way I can help calm her down, but I knew you could"

"...what do you mean you knew?"

Drake shrugged "You guys are close right? You've been friends long before I came along, if you told her everything was going to be alright she would feel reassured, because she trusts you"

Ulrich scratches the back of his neck sheepishly "...I guess so" he said in a small voice, smiling to himself.

A few moments of rather comfortable silence, contrary to the one earlier, took over.

He then looked over to Drake "Hey...if your up for it why don't you join the Kadic soccer team? I'm a soccer player and I can tell you the team is good, the coach is Jim and while he can be pretty bad sometimes he actually does motivate us to get better and work together" Ulrich explained.

Ulrich looked at him "What do you say? It'd be nice to have someone in the group who's on the soccer team with me"

Drake looked up to the sky, he seemed to be giving it some serious thought before looking back at Ulrich "I'll think about i-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he answered it and placed it against his ear "What is it Jeremy?"

 _"I got some bad news, Xana's current scheme is gonna allow him to steal Aelita's memory instantly"_

"What!? What happened!?" Drake yelled making Ulrich jump in surprise.

 _"Aelita thought that Yumi shouldn't stay on Lyoko while we figured this problem out so she decided to transfer her DNA sequence code to Yumi"_

"...that.." Drake said.

" _Drake_ /Drake...?" Ulrich and Jeremy asked.

"...IS THE STUPIDEST THING I"VE EVER HEARD!" Drake yelled in anger causing both the boys on the receiving end and near him to jump in surprise "NOT ONLY WOULD SHE TRAP HERSELF IN THE VIRTUAL WORLD, BUT YUMI WOULD HAVE _AELITA'S_ DNA! HOW THE **FUCK** IS SHE SUPPOSE TO VISIT HER FAMILY WHEN SHE IS A GIRL TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN HER WITH PINK HAIR!?"

Drake heard Jeremy on the other moving his chair (climbing up).

Drake sighed "I'm sorry Jeremy, is there anything _else_ I should be aware of?"

 _"Right...Xana also activated a tower, which means he's going to be sending something your way, you need to get Ulrich here as fast as possible to stop the process"_ Jeremy informed.

"Terrific" Drake said sarcastically "How much time do we have?"

 _"Thankfully Yumi doesn't seem to be willingly participating so you should have about 35 minutes to get here, but be careful who knows what else Xana's planning"_

"Got it" Drake monotoned, motioning Ulrich to follow him as he started to run "I'll get him there as soon as possible" Drake said before ending the call.

"You need explaining on what happened?" I asked as we ran.

"...Aelita did something stupid?" Ulrich asked questioningly.

"Exactly, she's transferring her DNA sequence code to Yumi which will allow Xana to steal her memory, we have 35 minutes to stop it" I told him as we reached the manhole, I opened it and began to climb down with Ulrich following suite.

* * *

 _In Lyoko..._

Ten minutes passed by as Yumi and Odd talked to each other about the current situation away from Aelita.

"What is going on with princess? It's not like her to be so insistent on something like this"

"I have no idea Odd, but we have to talk her out of it, otherwise we might be letting her do something she'll regret" Yumi told him before turning and walking towards Aelita.

"You can't change my mind"

"Aelita...isn't this my choice? I should be the one to decide whether or not I stay here" Yumi told her.

Aelita's fist tightened in frustration "And I said I already have a solution, you have a family Yumi, I don't"

"...Is that what this is about? Aelita we're your family, you know that!" Yumi exclaimed to her.

"...I know, but you guys can keep me company through the supercomputer, your parents can't do that if you're stuck here" She said.

"Aelita-" Yumi was interrupted as Odd put a paw on her shoulder. She turned her head to see the serious looking Odd, and widened her eyes at it.

"Let me try" he whispered to her.

Yumi looked between him and Aelita...and then reluctantly backed away.

"You gonna try now Odd?' Aelita asked crossing her arms, completely unimpressed.

"...more like I wanna ask you a question, because something got me thinking" Odd said with a serious expression.

Yumi and Aelita were surprised by the look in his eye, Odd rarely took such a serious turn in a conversation. Usually he would crack jokes and try to ease the tension, but this time he was making it, it was an anomaly that was eye catching to the other two warriors.

"Earlier when you were talking about how long it would take to find a solution... something seemed very familiar about it"

Aelita uncrossed her arms and looked at him curiously "What would that be?"

"Aelita...is the reason why you're doing this was because you were trapped in the supercomputer?"

"..."

* * *

 _At the bridge to the factory..._

The manhole cover slid off, Ulrich climbed out and headed started to head towards the factory. Drake began to climb out as well but suddenly started to get pulled down as he gripped to the sides of the manhole.

"What the-AHHHH!" Drake's yell echoed from the manhole as he got dragged back down.

"DRAKE!" Ulrich exclaimed in surprise as he started heading towards the manhole.

"GO YOU **FUCKING** IDIOT!" Drake screamed to Ulrich as bashes and punches were echoed from the manhole.

"R-right!" Ulrich immediately turned back around and sprinted towards the factory entrance.

Not long afterwards Drake quickly gripped his hands onto the side of the manhole pulling himself out while kicking at something, As soon as he cleared it he put some distance between himself and the sewer entrance waiting for his enemy to come out.

Another set of hands gripped the sides of the manhole, the hands were covered by the shadows.

Drake got into a battle ready stance not knowing what he's facing, a sweat drop streaked down on the side of his head.

"Whatever grabbed me was strong..." Drake muttered to himself.

The being rose, the shadows still covering him, Drake could see only light where his eyes should have been.

Tightening his fists covered by rubber gloves he prepared himself to fight...

...Herb.

Drake stared at the boy in the green sweater emerge from the sewers, light reflecting off his glasses.

"I...was honestly expecting something more terrifying" Drake muttered to himself.

The xanified boy's eyes pulsed with Xana's symbol as he electrified his fists.

Dodging, Drake rolled to the side away from the specters electric attack, quickly putting himself up to his feet he ran toward the specter who in turn began to throw a punch at him.

Drake caught the fist with his right hand, the specter then decided to electrify it, but nothing happened. He looked at the brown haired boy in surprise.

Drake smirked evilly and raised his left hand.

The xanafied Herb expected to be punched but was surprised once again when Drake just swiped his glasses off.

Before the specter had any time to recover from it's confusion Drake quickly put the glasses in his pocket, grabbed the specter's head, and head butted him right on the bridge of the nose.

"AAAHHH!" The specter screamed as is it fell on it's back from the force and held it's face in pain.

Taking this opportunity Drake sprinted towards the factory, closing the distance to the edge he jumped off and grabbed onto the rope. He slid down swinging it, allowing himself to jump right in front of the elevator which Ulrich just activated.

He quickly took off his jacket and took out Herb's glasses, wrapping his jacket around the glasses "Ulrich watch this for me would you!" Drake tossed it to him before the elevator closed, Drake saw Ulrich catch it before the rolling door went all the way down.

The elevator descended, leaving Drake alone with no one but an angry super powered Herb.

The specter growled after it jumped down from the factory entrance, glaring at Drake with the symbol of Xana pulsing in his eyes with rage.

Drake got into a fighting stance "Now that we're away from where people can see us, let's get serious shall we?"

* * *

 _On Lyoko..._

"I have no idea what your talking about" Aelita said quickly and turned herself around to observe the process on the holographic panel.

"Oh come on Aelita when you say it like that it's _definitely_ the reason" Odd shot back at her stating like it's obvious.

"..." Aelita stayed silent, refusing to face him.

"Look I know I'm not exactly the brightest tool in the shed, but I like to think I can tell when something's bothering my friend" He told her earnestly, when Aelita turned around she saw a worried expression on Odd's face.

"Aelita" she heard Yumi on the side "What's this really about?"

She paced back and forth for a few moments, seemingly debating whether or not to say anything...

She stopped and lifted her head towards Yumi "I...don't want the same thing that happened to me...happen to you" she said reluctantly.

"What do you mean? Being trapped in the supercomputer?" Yumi questioned.

"Yes!" Aelita exclaimed to her.

"Aelita none of us want her to be trapped here, but that doesn't me-"

"You don't understand" Aelita interrupted Odd, the amount of emotion in her voice surprised the both of them.

"Then help us understand, why are you going to such great lengths to see through to this without even giving me a choice?" Yumi asked her taking a couple of steps forward.

"Because it's _painful_ to be stuck here!" she yelled at them.

...

Silence fell onto the tower between the three.

"I..." Aelita began to say "...you don't know what it's like to be trapped here, to be cut off from the outside world, unable to do anything without an evil sentient program sending monsters to come kill you, to be trapped in one of these towers until everyone else virtualizes into Lyoko to protect you, because one wrong move... and it's over"

Aelita rubbed her right arm and looked down in sadness at the recall of memories "It's terrifying to think about being stuck here again"

"Aelita..." Yumi said with worry in her voice.

"Now do you get it?" Aelita said looking up to them "That's why I won't let you stay here, and why you can't stop me fro-"

She was cut off as Yumi wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Yumi?" Aelita questioned very confused, slowly wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry...I never knew" Yumi said sympathetically "If I had I would've visited you more often..."

"You guys already did more than enough-"

"Clearly we didn't princess" she heard Odd say as he walked up next to her, he put a paw on her shoulder "We're your friends, we should've noticed it sooner"

Aelita didn't have it "The fact that you kept fighting Xana instead of turning off the supercomputer is more than enough Odd" She told him.

"But we're your friends, you were hurting and we didn't take it seriously enough, and I'm sorry" Yumi apologized, tightening the hug.

"Me too princess" Odd joined in on the hug, putting his big paws on their backs.

"...thanks guys...I'm sorry I did this" Aelita told them, she said in a weak voice "I don't know what came over me"

They all released each other and backed up a bit "...now can you shut down the program? If I'm gonna go back to earth, I want you to be there too" Yumi said smiling at her.

Aelita paused for a moment before turning to the screen, she tapped it a few times and the program ceased.

She turned back to them "I'm sorry guys, this was really stupid"

"It's okay Aelita, but I did appreciate what your intentions were" Yumi gave her a kind smile.

"You really are becoming a real human being" Odd commented causing the two girls to give him their attention "You're starting to confuse generosity with stupidity" he joked.

"Sounds like something Drake would say" Aelita said to him.

"...huh, it kind of does doesn't it?"

"I think he would say something along the lines of 'when people get emotional they do stupid things'" Yumi quoted.

"And how would you know?" Odd asked giving her a questioning stare.

"Just a hunch" Yumi said with a knowing smile.

"Since we're on the topic, Ulrich-" Odd began to say when they were all interrupted by Ulrich running through the tower wall.

"Stop the process! If it's completed Xana will steal all your memory!" Ulrich yelled to them as he came to a stop.

They all stared at him "So Xana _did_ have something planned" Yumi commented dryly.

"What took you so long Ulrich? We already stopped it" Odd stated as matter of fact, causing the samurai to just look at him with wide eyes in confusion.

"I-huh?" Ulrich stared at them questioningly "You did?"

"Shouldn't Jeremy have told you?" Yumi asked pointing to the ceiling of the tower.

Aelita quickly jerked her head in realization, she then went over to the panel and reactivated communications.

 _"-is this thing on!? Aelita! That was so stubborn it was a silly thing to do!"_

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I thought I was doing the right thing" she told him honestly.

 _"We can talk about it later, I have a way we can get Yumi back to earth"_

"What!? Really?" Yumi questioned in excitement, the others looked towards the panel in surprise.

 _"Yes. Although we should do it quickly, Xana's activated a tower and possessed Herb, Drake's holding him off"_

"Shouldn't we deactivate the tower first?" Aelita asked in concern.

 _"Drake can handle it, getting Yumi back to earth takes priority right now. So tell me...where does Xana keep all of his data? Even the ones he steals?"_

"...sector five!" Everyone yelled out in understanding raising their arms in the air like they won the lottery.

 _"Exactly! We need to download the data of Yumi's DNA sequence code from sector five and transfer it back to her, so head to the edge of the sector and prepare to be transported!"_

"I don't understand half of what you said Einstein, but let's do it!" Odd yelled while running with the others out of the tower.

* * *

 _In the real world..._

Drake's POV:

Feeling the air hit me as my body was launched toward the steel beam I soon crashed my back into it and landed on my stomach when I was back on the ground.

"Ugh..." I grunted picking myself back up, seeing the specter chuckle in delight at my pain.

 _'Just great...this bastard is gonna get it!'_

Jumping up to my feet a I sprinted towards him, he readied himself raising his electrified fists to grab me but I had something else in mind...

Closing the distance I ducked and rolled past him before getting into his grasp, I stopped behind him with my hands still on the ground and kicked him in the back with both my legs. He stumbled away a good few feet almost falling down, but caught his balance and turned around to face me just getting back up on my feet.

Before I knew it he ran right in front of me and began throwing a punch, I moved my head quickly avoiding the brunt of the blow as it grazed my cheek. The specter was surprised, I then grabbed his arm immobilizing him and kneed him in the gut.

"-BLUGH! The specter gasped in pain coughing out some spit.

I threw a well placed punch to the temple of his head, knocking him down to the concrete floor.

Not ready to let him off the hook I grabbed him by his collar and raised a fist to meet his face, hoping to just hit him hard enough to knock him out.

After I threw the punch, before I knew it his collar phased through my hand, and so his face did with my fist as it hit the ground.

 **"FUCK!"** I screamed in total pain as I grabbed my wrist looking at my hand, but since it was still covered by the rubber glove so I couldn't see the damage. But it sure as hell hurt...

Taking the chance the specter kicked me a good distance away from him, jumping up from the ground ready to attack again _'Fuckin damn it, got to think fast!'_

Adrenaline coursing through my veins from the sign of danger allowed me to ignore the pain, quickly getting up again I barely dodged another punch as I ducked again, moving away from him.

"DIE!" Herb yelled to me as he took yet another swing, I raised my arms to block it making me slid backwards on my feet from the force of it.

 _'That's gonna leave another bruise, what can I use...there!'_ I thought as I spotted some rope dangling from one of the upper beams ' _I can use that!'_

 _'If I could just get it off of that beam...I'm gonna need a little help from Herb'_

"Got to get to that rope!" I yelled out ducking under another one of Herb's blows and running to it.

 _'Fall for it you dumb bastard!'_

The specter being faster than me shoved me away from the rope before I reached it, he smiled evilly at me before grabbing the rope and pulling it off of the beam.

 _'Perfect!'_

Smiling myself I ran towards him throwing a punch, but I just phased through, quickly I grabbed the rope and ran around the specter and wrapped it around him just as he became solid again. quickly tying it up, I pulled on the rope towards me dragging him before I used all my strength to swing him into the metal beam.

"AHHHH!" Herb screamed as his body smashed into steel, I could've sworn I heard a crack.

The specter recovered fast and started to run as fast it could to the other side of the I was dragged through the air for a few seconds I let go of the rope, rolling on the floor.

"... **damn that was clever of you!"** I yelled with genuine surprise at him with a smile on my face as I picked up my head.

The possessed Herb phased through the ropes and looked at me curiously, he probably didn't understand what I said.

 _'Then again...it is suppose to be a computer program, maybe it can translate it'_

"I honestly didn't expect you to pull a smart move like that! Considering how dumb you've been acting lately! Maybe there's hope for you after all!" I yelled to him standing up again, faking a cocky grin.

Clenching his fist in seething rage his hands lit up once again with purple electricity.

He shot electricity at me which I amply dodged by sidestepping, we charged at each other. He raised his left fist and threw a punch, which I caught just before hitting me, his electricity unable to harm me I hit him in the gut with my left fist.

"URGH...!" He grunted before responding in kind hitting me across the face.

"UGH!" I groaned in pain almost falling over backwards as I stepped away from the specter.

Feeling my lip with my left hand I looked at it and saw blood, I glared at him before attacking again.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me, hitting him with my elbow to the side of the head,in response he yelled in pain. I brought up my left leg and kicked him on the same side on the head, following up with a spin kick to the face.

The specter growled as he landed on his back, he struggled but got up again. Twisting my torso back to the left and I readied my left fist, in one fluid motion I quickly twisted my torso and threw my fist at the side of the head I was focusing on.

He caught my fist, then he grabbed my forearm...

 _'Oh no...'_

Seeing it coming a mile away he threw me away from him, and I landed on the concrete hitting my left knee.

 _'Damn it...didn't_ _think he still had that much strength left...fucking damn it that hurts'_ I internally hissed getting up holding my knee in pain.

Looking over at my enemy I saw him breathing heavily while holding his head. That was a good sign, he's seems to be getting tired.

 _'He could be faking it though...but if he is getting tired I got to keep this going! Even if it means taking a couple more hits...'_

"Tired already!?" I shouted to him "You're suppose to takeover the world!? Pathetic!"

He looked up from the ground towards me, his eyes filled with murderous intent, I stared right back at them just to get him angrier.

A bit shakily at first I pushed on my legs to stand, and before I knew it he was right in front of me. Before I could dodge he punched me in the gut, and with his super strength it sent me flying a few feet away to hit the ground on my side. _'SHIT!'_ He ran at me again, I brought up my arms to protect my body as he kicked them. I was in the air once again and my momentum sent me into a roll until my back hit a steel beam.

 _'Get up! Get up! Get up!'_ I thought quickly as I saw him in front of me ready to punch me in the face.

Quickly reacting, I tilted my head so his fist would hit the beam behind me, I heard a loud dent but paid it no mind as I grabbed the sides of his torso and pushed him into the air. The look on his face was panicked, I then pulled him down slamming him to the floor, before he could do anything I grabbed his legs and spun around gaining momentum, bringing him along with me.

I swung his body into the steel beam "AAHHHH!" The specter landed on the ground and held it's chest in agony.

"Take that... YOU PIECE OF **SHIT**!...urgh!" I yelled at him before falling on my ass and holding my stomach, feeling the suffering of my internal organs.

" **Fucking damn it, son of a bitch...ugh"** I muttered and groaned weakly, not even bothering to translate any of it to French. _'My body hates me so much right now...'_

"Ughhh..." Possessed Herb groaned as well, barely conscious. For a few moments we just laid on the ground wriggling in pain holding our injuries.

 _'Get up...damn it'_ I tried reaching up to grab hold of something, but nothing was there. I pushed myself up from the floor and turned my head to see him doing the same.

 _'Ignore the pain!'_ I jumped up to my feet, feeling like I want to fall over and let the sweat release of unconsciousness take over. I slapped myself away from those thoughts and ran over to Herb, and kicked him in the temple of his head like a soccer ball.

After delivering some pain I felt him grasp my ankle, and electricity coursed throughout my body.

" **AAHHH!"** My scream echoed though the factory as I yanked my foot away from him, I breathed heavily.

Back on his feet once again Herb threw a punch, which I quickly dodged, his fist seemed...

 _'Is he getting slower?'_

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled in his demonic voice throwing another punch, I dodged by twisting my body away from him. I then threw him one of my own that landed on his cheek.

He retaliated with another punch, I barely ducked in time to dodge it and gave him an uppercut to the chin.

 _'He is!'_ I thought before sending another round of punches to the face, left hook, right hook, then another uppercut. He stumbled backwards from the blows, I then sent him a spin kick but he barely blocked it with his forearm. I quickly pulled my leg back, I grabbed his arm and kneed him in the gut.

"Urgh!" He grunted, my gloves protecting me from his electricity I grabbed his shoulders and head butted him on the bridge of his nose, I grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down while jumping so my knee would meet the same spot.

"AAHHHH! CURSE YOU!" The specter yelled in anger after he landed on the floor.

"...what the hell do you of all things know about cursing?" I asked " ...this is cursing, **FUCK YOU!"** I yelled back, flipping the birdie at him.

He held out his hand towards me, and in it formed a yellow energy ball in his palm...

 _'_ _WHAT THE FUC-'_ I didn't have time to finish that thought as that ball rammed itself into my chest.

And then I saw black.

* * *

 _On lyoko, in sector five..._

Third person POV:

The white orb with the mark of Xana's eye descended in the giant room, floating down it's backside opened it and it released it's occupants before flying away.

"Good thing I didn't eat breakfast this morning..." Odd said groaning.

"You're in a virtual world Odd, how could you barf?" Ulrich questioned.

"If I ate breakfast you would've found out..."

"I'm more surprised you didn't eat breakfast" Yumi commented looking at the blonde mockingly.

 _"_ _We can question Odd's eating habits later, Yumi since you don't have your DNA sequence code your just as vulnerable as Aelita, so don't get devirtualized or you'll be gone forever'_ Jeremy informed through the microphone.

"Terrific..." Yumi muttered sarcastically, her mood changed after being reminded about the situation, they ran out of the room running across the simple blue hall.

The view of the giant rooms of carthage never ceased to amaze them, it was the biggest construct of Lyoko, the rooms constantly changed and rearranged itself every time they came here...but it was also the home of Xana, the enemy that has caused them so much trouble since the supercomputer was first activated.

 _"The key should be at the end of the corridor..."_

All of them stopped once they entered the main room "I see it" Aelita pointed to the other side of the room across the walkway, the key laid on one of the blue surfaces of the blocked shaped wall.

"Definitely a trap, but hey we can't just stand here" Odd stated, he began sprinting to the other end of the corridor, but the ceiling came downwards...

"ODD MOVE!" Ulrich super sprinted towards the spikey blonde, tackling him out of the way to narrowly avoid the ceiling crushing them back to the real world.

"The whole ceiling is booby trapped, MOVE IT!" Yumi yelled to them.

Ulrich and Odd looked up to the ceiling as they began running as fast they could, ceiling traps crashed into the floor one by one faster and faster, threatening to catch up to the two as it clipped the edge of their heels.

 _"Faster guys, you only have a minute left!"_ Jeremy informed.

Navigating around the closed paths, Odd sprinted ahead catching up to Ulrich, soon catching up to him they were nearly at the end of the walkway.

A ceiling trap came down fast on the both of them, Ulrich looked up at it and turned towards Odd...

"GO!"

Ulrich shoved his shoulder against Odd's, effectively knocking him away from being flattened and landing on his back. Only for Ulrich to take his place as virtual dust scattered around the area of impact.

"U-Ulrich!" Odd stared at the area where Ulrich de-virtualized, the sound of mechanical noises came above him as another trap aimed to squish him.

Odd quickly regained his awareness to his surroundings once again and rolled out of the way as the ceiling rammed itself to the floor, he sprinted to the end of the hallway and pressed his hand on the Xana shaped key, it glowed as the cylinder slid into it and the ceiling traps retracted themselves from the floor.

Odd wiped his forehead, as more of a habit than anything else "Phew..."

* * *

 _In the real world..._

Ulrich grasped the edges of his scanner cabin desperately trying to keep his balance "Oh crap that is _painful!"_ he clutched his stomach with his right hand as he let go of the metal keeping him upright and placed his hand on the floor so he wouldn't face-plant into it.

 _"Ulrich are you alright? That was a rough de-virtualization..."_ Jeremy asked through his microphone.

Ulrich raised his head to the ceiling "Never bett-...nope! Feel like crap!" he quickly retracted his statement as he laid on his back and clutched his sides.

" _I've been trying to call Drake for a while but he's not responding, I need you to go check on him"_

"..." Ulrich put his grip on the side of one of the scanners again and pulled himself up, the pain was finally starting to subside, if only a little.

He heard a phone's ringtone from the other side of the room and looked where he left Drake's jacket "He doesn't have his phone..."

 _"You need to get up there then, he might be in trouble"_

"Got it" He replied a little weakly as he made his way over to the elevator, once inside he pressed the button and he was on his way to the surface.

* * *

Drake's back was against the wall as he felt the burning sensation on his chest " **Ugh, fucking damn it!"**

The specter simply didn't care what it's human enemy had to say as he limped towards him.

Seeing this Drake muttered under his breath as he began to push himself off the wall " **Your so fucking dead"**

Nearby the elevator's cords started moving, the specter noticed this and aimed his hand at the button mechanism...

 **"Not on your physics defying life!"** Drake shouted as he tackled Herb into the ground holding his electrified hands in his gloves as each one struggled for dominance, both injured combatants rolling around the floor thrashing each other with what little they could muster in punches and kicks.

The symbol of Xana was flashing dangerously in his eyes, Herb angrily kicked Drake off of him and into a steel beam.

The elevator stopped at the top floor, the metal door rolled up to reveal Ulrich leaning against a wall to support himself, he looked to see Drake throwing a punch at Herb.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories..." Ulrich muttered as he stepped out of the elevator, pulling his new rubber gloves on.

The xanafied Herb grabbed Drake's fist, he threw his free hand at him only for Drake to grab it, both were in a lock again and knew what to do next. Both of them head butted one another, their craniums screaming in pain they backed up from each other with red foreheads.

" **I am so ready to be done with this..."** Drake muttered to himself, his left eye wincing from his forehead, the other eye not moving away from Xana's host.

"Tag in?" Ulrich called out.

Drake looked over to Ulrich with widened eyes "You...look like crap" Drake struggled for a moment to translate.

Ulrich's hair was sticking out in some directions, his posture suggested he was trying not to wince "Look who's talking"

"...touche, what the heck is taking them so long?" Drake turned back his head to see the specter up to him again delivering a blow to his gut "UGH!"

Quickly reacting Ulrich tackled the specter away from Drake, who was currently muttering curse words under his breath as he clutched his stomach.

"Their almost done with Sector Five!" Ulrich shouted to him as he struggled, his gloves protecting him from the electricity the specter was giving off from his hands.

"GRAHHHH!" The specter growled in response, the comment got him angrier, he kicked Ulrich off of him "UGH!" Ulrich coughed out as he landed near Drake's feet.

"Where the hell does he get that energy from?" Drake grumbled.

Ulrich stood up next to him as he watched Xana's host struggle for a moment to get up "He seems tired...definitely not as energetic as usual, and the gloves are working"

"You're welcome"

Both of them dropped and rolled out of they way of the lightning shooting out of Herb's hands.

* * *

 _On Lyoko..._

Odd, Yumi, and Aelita stepped off of the elevator connected the walls, heading towards the opened exit. Outside they were met with the growingly familiar blue data walls surrounding the dome, streams of files exiting from the sphere they stood on to the other sectors.

Running to the end of the bride the three stopped as Aelita activated the holographic interface panel "Give me a few minutes..." Aelita said in reassurance, mostly to herself, running through all the data held in the center of Lyoko.

"Might wanna hurry princess, looks like the babies are about to hatch" Odd pointed to the data walls ahead of them, some parts of the wall were expanding, ready to burst.

"I thought babies were suppose to be cute...not giant laser shooting freaks of nature" Yumi said as she gave a good long look at the 'eggs' on the walls as they hatched, three mantas appeared in their place and headed straight towards them.

"Eh, everyone has a different opinion" Odd said with a toothy grin as he aimed his right paw and shot two arrows at one of the manta, one had missed by a considerable degree, while the other barely sliced the mark of Xana killing one of them.

Throwing her fans at one of the creatures the weapon easily shot itself right through the underbelly of the beast and came out through the top of it's back, exploding into thousands of virtual dust particles.

"Look at that accuracy, say hello to Odd the sniper!" Odd boasted to himself as he made an unnecessary reload motion on his right arm.

Yumi caught her returning fans and blocked a few laser shots, focusing on defense "How's it coming Aelita!?" she called over to the pinkette working the panel. Odd blocked a laser blast with his purple energy shield.

She tapped the panel a couple of times "I'm close...there! I got it! I'm sending it to you now Jeremy"

 _"Got it! Yumi I'll transfer it back to you in just a second"_

Aelita turned to her and gave her a smile "Looks like we both get to go home"

Yumi gave her a heartfelt smile "Not gonna lie, it's gonna feel pretty good to go home-WHOA!"

A mantis had took this moment to seize an opportunity as the warriors were distracted and fired a laser at the unsuspecting Yumi, but Odd got in front of her just in time to block it with his shield.

"HIYAH!" She screamed throwing her fan, slaying the last monster.

 _"I'll be glad to tell you that Yumi's DNA sequence code has been returned to her"_ Jeremy announced to them in a proud tone, Yumi caught her fan _"The exit tunnel is opened, you have a tower to deactivate in the forest sector"_

"We're on our way Jeremy" Aelita told him, the overwing and the overboard materialized next to the blue bridge.

Yumi turned to Odd "Thanks for the save"

"It was my pleasure! Odd the hero is always ready to save the day" He gladly boasted as he backflipped onto his overboard, Yumi got onto the overwing with Aelita as her passenger.

 _"And apparently always talks in the third person"_ Jeremy commented.

Much to Odd's dismay, the girls giggled at this as they flew into the exit tunnel.

* * *

 _In the real world..._

"Ulrich get out of here, I'll handle this!"

"What makes you think I'll just leave!?" Ulrich shouted back at him as he leaned against a wall.

"How about the fact that it looks like you're about to pass out any second!?" Drake ducked under another punch, only to be elbowed in the back "UGH!" he fell to the ground for the umpteenth time today.

"You don't look much better!"

Drake rolled himself onto his back and kicked up into the air to hit Herb's pimpled face "I'm fine! GO! I don't need you're help!"

"DIE!"

Herb grabbed his leg and swung him like a baseball bat into Ulrich, both slid to a stop with Drake lying on top of him " **Ughhh...what was the number of that bus?"**

"Ow..." Ulrich hissed, grinding his teeth "What was the number of that bus?"

Ulrich suddenly had the extra weight lifted off of him, he looked up to see Drake was being held by the collar of his shirt.

Drake looked tiredly at the eyes of the possessed person holding him "Watch the shirt..." he told him.

"For _Xana_!" The demonic voice deepened.

Before the specter did anything, Drake stood up on his feet towering over him in an attempt of intimidation " **I said watch the shirt!"** Drake, a strange glint of fire in his eye, delivered another painful headbutt to the specter for the umpteenth time today.

Instead of releasing his grip the specter electrified his hand, stopping Drake in his place as his body spasmed from the electricity going through him "AHHHH!" he grabbed hold of Herb's wrist in a fruitless attempt of releasing the grip.

Ulrich jumped to his feet and delivered a painful kick to Herb's ribs, he faltered but refused to let go of Drake's collar.

Trying frantically to escape Drake did the one thing the specter wouldn't expect, he sunk his teeth into the specters fist.

"GRAHHH!" backing away he held his hand, the bite marks on it were already starting to disappear after a few moments, Drake grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the gut. He retaliated by punching Drake in the chest, sending him slamming his back into a wall **"FUCKING DAMNIT!"**

"Take this!" Ulrich leapt at him only to be swatted out of the air by the back of the specter's hand, he laid shaking on the floor.

"I'm so ready to be done..." Drake muttered once again, his body ached all over.

With a malicious grin the specter slammed his electrified fist into his opened palm. His injuries from earlier were nowhere to be seen, he walked over to them... only to limply fall flat on his face into the concrete floor.

"...what?" Ulrich and Drake muttered out.

They both stayed still in their respective spots before Ulrich's phone rang, he groggily picked it out of his pocket and answered "Jeremy?"

 _"Great news, Yumi's got her DNA sequence code back, the tower is deactivated, and Aelita still has her memory! How are things up there?"_

Ulrich took a quick glance at Drake, who looked back at him tiredly "We're alive..."

 _"Good, I think you might want to get to the scanner room"_

* * *

 _In the scanner room..._

Drake's POV:

' _Ow ow ow...'_ Pain was something definitely not alien to me.

The door to the elevator rolled up, allowing Ulrich and me into the room "Where's my jacket?" I asked.

He pointed wordlessly over to the far left side of the room, it was right next to one of the scanner cabins "Thanks" I walked over to it and immediately put my arms through its sleeves, tugging each side of the jacket forward and around my torso fitting into it. Momentarily a small wash of relief came over me, as if my body now knows that I'm not in mortal danger anymore.

I saw the scanner beside me close up and heard a whirl of power going through it, I turned my head to Ulrich seeing him look at the scanner beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice being apathetic.

"This is the scanner Yumi normally comes out of"

 _'That makes sense...'_ I thought to myself.

Honestly... right now I'm tired, both mentally physically.

The other scanners whirled to life _'Must be the others'_ I thought, I didn't see them get de-virtualized before so I wouldn't know what to expect.

The scanner beside me opened up revealing Yumi's form, she fell out of the cabin looking exhausted, Ulrich barely managed to catch her in time before she hit the ground, cradling her in his arms.

"Looks like your back with living huh?" Ulrich chuckled at her, holding her up with his head over hers.

"Way to make it sound like you had confidence in me" Yumi bantered back smiling sweetly at him.

' _How romantic...'_ I thought to myself, not really caring _'Just kiss and get it over with already, I want to go to bed'_

But then it seems like it finally hit them as to the position they were in as both their faces flushed, Yumi scrambled to get out of Ulrich's grasp and grabbed onto the cabin to help her stand up "Uh...thanks" She said in a very uncharacteristically shy tone of voice.

"No problem, any time..." Ulrich's voice was no better.

And like another twist on a roller coaster, it seemed like they finally realized they weren't alone and both turned their heads to look at me.

I just blankly stared at them, in the meantime the other scanners had finished whatever process was needed to go through and opened up, steam came out from the inside of the cabins, and Aelita and Odd stepped out back into the real world once again.

"Lyoko warriors rule and Xana drools! Easy peasy!" Odd yelled out unnecessarily and went into a little dance of celebration, Aelita put a hand on her mouth trying not to giggle from his antics.

Yumi gave me a serious look "You never saw that" she told me in a hushed tone, referring to their awkward moment.

 _'Isn't she energetic...'_ I rolled my eyes, I could care less about her love life.

"See what?" Aelita asked like the innocent person she was, apparently hearing Yumi.

I gave Yumi and Ulrich another lazy glance "Don't know what you're talking about" I answered with a shrug, I didn't miss Yumi and Ulrich's relieved faces.

 _'Don't be so relaxed, I might use this later'_ An evil thought popped up.

"Mm Mm- wait what?" Odd dropped his humming of whatever song he was thinking of "Did I miss something?"

"Nope, nothing at all" Ulrich said simply, not looking convincing whatsoever.

Before Odd could complain, Aelita walked up to me and took a good look at my face "Drake you're bleeding!" she pointed out pointing at my lip, everyone had their attention focused on me.

 _'And just like that I'm the center of everyone's focus'_ I thought in slight annoyance, I felt my lip and it was indeed still bleeding, it was only now that I noticed the taste of iron in my mouth. It was pretty bad cut, not so much that I would pass out from blood loss, but enough to worry there might be an infection if not treated soon.

Speaking of wounds...

 _'I feel like I'm forgetting something...'_ I thought ignoring some of the cliche questions such as "Are you okay?" or "Are you hurt?".

 _'Obviously it hurts morons...what the hell am I forgetting!?'_ I took another quick check of my body padding myself to where I _know_ I was hit by the specter, confusing the people around me.

"Drake what are you doing?" Odd asked with same confused expression as everyone else.

I ignored him, being more focused on what's been nagging me at the back of my head that I was forgetting about something to do with my injuries, with all the adrenaline that was in my system it wouldn't surprise me if I missed something. When I touched my knee I flinched...but not from just the knee? My gloved right hand was also yelling in pain.

Only caring about finding what the problem was, I grabbed the fingertips of my glove and pulled it off _'...whoa, that's pretty bad'_

Some of the others gasped in surprise, my right hand's knuckles were _very_ bloody _'Right, I punched a concrete floor, fuck that hurts'_

"Drake what the hell happened to your hand!?" Ulrich yelled at me.

Yumi grabbed my wrist, much to my dismay, and took a good look at it "You got bad cuts on your knuckles..."

I take it away from her "You act like you've never seen blood before, I had my arm bitten by a wolf remember? Also with all the Xana attacks haven't some of you bleed from a wound before?"

"None that I can remember..." Aelita said, she looked a little pale while glancing at my hand.

 _'Seriously!? From what they told me they've went through some dangerous stuff before I came along, and not once did they see blood!?'_ I thought to myself giving them a disbelieving look.

"It's true, Ulrich once got a broken arm and we've all got our fair share of electrical burns and bruises...but we never really got blood out of our bodies" Odd said.

"What did you do to get it like that?" Aelita asked trying to get a better look at it.

"...I had the specter on the ground and I tried to punch his face, only for him to pull that _really_ annoying intangibility they have" I explained.

"So you hit the floor instead?" Ulrich asked, I nodded in confirmation, in response he started hissing "Ohhh that's got to hurt"

Odd grabbed my shoulder and shook it "Talk about working hard for the team, but you don't need to lose any fluids over it"

 _'That sounds so wrong'_ "You act like I wanted to punch the concrete floor..." I look at him in annoyance.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Aelita asked, her face still looked pretty pale, she's honestly starting to make me worry for her sake more than my own.

 _'Maybe not so much now, but it'll definitely hurt in the morning'_ "Right now I got so much adrenaline left in my system I couldn't even _tell_ that it was hurting until I found it"

Yumi motioned to the elevator "Well we shouldn't just let it drip blood now should we? Let's get you to the nurse's office"

 _'Surprisingly, someone said something smart...I really should get my hand checked'_ I thought to myself moodily.

Right on cue I heard the clanging of feet against a latter "Everything alright down here guys? I thought I heard a commotion-" Once he saw the blood that dripped from my hand he stopped and slapped his hand over his mouth "Whoa...I think-..." He fell backwards hitting the floor unconscious much to mine and everyone's surprise.

 _'D-did he just faint?!'_ I thought to myself in worry.

"Holy crap! Einstein's down!" Odd yelled out as they replaced their attention to the blonde laying on the floor.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _'Glad to be outside again...' I thought to myself, detention was finally over._

 _Walking myself out to the courtyard, Sissy and I had gone separate ways._

 _'Probably off to fix her make-up from all the crying she was doing' I thought to myself with a bit of an evil smile. I didn't feel bad, she was a bully._

 _And now that she's afraid of me she'll think twice before doing something again._

 _...behind me it sounded like someone was running 'Someone's probably late for something...' The running was starting to get closer._

 _'The hell...?'_

 _Everything slowed down, my surroundings becoming surreal...I could feel a wind pressure hitting the back of my head...something was going to hit me. Before I could even process the thought of what I could do in response, my body started moving to the side._

 _By complete reflex alone I had dodged a...fist?_

 _The perpetrator tripped over himself, surprised that I dodged him, he wobbled on one foot before easily regaining his balance. He had glasses, bunch of zits, black hair...a green sweater. I know this guy._

 _'Wasn't he with Sissy?' I remembered him now...well I remembered him as one of Sissy's servants, I couldn't remember his name for the life of me._

 _"...why are you attacking me? I've dealt with enough **bullshit** today" I questioned him apathetically, I'm sick of having to deal with this crap. I can't for the life of me give a fuck anymore._

 _Sure...he attempted to assault me. But to be completely honest I got off easy today, I insulted the shit out of the principle's daughter and managed not to get expelled and only got a few hours of detention. So frankly I'm just glad that it worked out the way it did, I'm willing to let this one go...as long as he doesn't do something stupid._

 _He stared at me in surprise "..."_

 _"...you gonna say something?" I asked him._

 _He just stood there, so I'm guessing he doesn't have the balls to answer after that little display of reflex...to be completely honest, I'm surprised myself. I got good reflexes but they usually don't go as smoothly as that...but then again, this has happened a few times before, a sudden and automatic reaction. It must be muscle memory or something...i_ _t's been a while, but I had my fair share fights, it's probably from those._

 _"Look, if your mad because of Sissy, then just buzz off already" I told him seriously "It's her own fault for messing with me"_

 _...okay, I didn't mean to sound like a delinquent there, but I'm sure that sounded pretty gangster-like._

 _I can't bring myself to care anymore, I'm tired._

 _"..." He stayed silent, he wasn't just staring at me...he was analyzing me? He was looking me over, eyes darting up and down._

 _And before I knew it, he was in my face "What the hell-WHOA!" I backed away and ducked under a right hook._

 _"Look! Herb and the delinquent are fighting!" A random student shouted, a crowd was gathering._

 _" This is a big scoop! Tamiya! Get the camera!"_

 _'Fucking idiots, get the teachers dumbasses!' I thought, annoyed, taking a few steps backwards._

 _Before I knew it there was people surrounding us, everywhere I looked there were people itching to watch the fight...this is just like what happens in my old school._

 _It disgusts me._

 _My gaze hardened at the dumbass who decided to pick a fight with me "What's this about!? Sissy!? Or are you another one of these idiots who think I'm a delinquent!?" I questioned him pointing my thumb behind me, the crowd visibly seemed offended at my declaration of their stupidity._

 _He didn't say anything...a vein must be popping on my head, because he was seriously pissing me off with this silent treatment._

 _He attacks me, multiple times, and doesn't say a damn thing as to why._

 _My eyebrow twitched, then I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled "...I am not in the mood for this crap-no scratch that- I'm NEVER in the mood for this crap"_

 _"You've been looking at me weirdly since I dodged your first punch, what? You like me or something?" I asked, I still got no response from him other than a quick punch towards my face, I moved my right arm to the left and redirected his blow away from me. The air that flew from his fist was pretty strong..._

 _He had this strange glint in his eye...I could of sworn I saw some symbol in it...but that must have been my imagination. But I could see in his face he was interested in something, but what?_

 _This was really weird._

 _He swung his other left fist at me, I blocked the blow with my forearm, and slid a few feet away from him 'WHOA! What the hell!?' That punch was really strong, the shock could be felt through my entire body, it almost sent me to meet the dirt. It was pretty painful, although it seemed to lessen by the second, must be adrenaline kicking in._

 _'This is seriously getting out of hand, I don't want to be in a fight right after I get out of detention!'_

" _THAT'S ENOUGH!_ _"_

 _Everyone stiffed in surprise, scattering away to make a path for the teacher in a red track suit "Eh...what happened?" I turned my head to...I still can't remember his name...something with a H. He finally said something, and he looked very confused._

 _Wait a minute...'What do you mean "What happened!?" You tried to pick a fight with me jackass!'_

 _The older man glared at the two of us, I think his name is Jim...yeah, Jim, that's it "What the heck do you two think you are doing!? This is a school! Not a fighting arena!"_ _He turned his head to the rest of the students "Get out of here! There's nothing to see!"_

 _The kids whispered to each other as they began begrudgingly walking away, he turned himself to us. I was gonna make sure he knew exactly what happened._

 _"Jim, he was the one who attacked me-!"_

 _The teacher raised his hand for me to stop "I already know what happened, Ms. Stones saw him attack you and came to me"_

 _My eyes widened a little "...Stones?" I mumbled to myself, not that I'm complaining but I have no idea who that is...well, at least someone in this school is smart enough to do something._

 _"Wait what's going on...?" Mr. zits questioned._

" _What's going on is your coming with me buster!" Jim yelled at him as he picked him up with one hand, grabbing the back of his shirt._

 _'Damn he's strong!' My eyes blink a few times at the sight, I guess he wasn't a gym teacher for nothing._

 _"But I didn't do nothin!" The dumbass screamed while waving his arms out._

 _'Like hell you didn't!' I screamed in my thoughts._

 _"That's what they all say!"_

 _Jim pointed to me "Go to your dorm, you are only to leave to get dinner and go straight back, understood!?"_

 _I nod to him mechanically, still a little shocked at his upper body strength. Not questioning him in the slightest I began to make my way back into the school, hands in my pockets as I walked away with a bit of a slouch._

 _"...why did that happen?" I questioned myself, it was really random and weird._

 _First I get attacked by some guy in a green sweater (Still can't remember his name), then two of the students records said fight, then it turns out someone in the school by the name of 'Stones' actually did something right and told a teacher._

 _I rubbed my arm, it was still stinging from that punch "Well...whoever this Stones is I should probably give him/her a thank you" I say to myself as I walked down the hallway._

 _"Um...Drake?"_

 _I turned my head to a familiar pink haired girl, she was apparently up ahead in the hallway and had lightly jogged to me, I internally groaned as I didn't have the energy to deal with any of them "You okay? I saw your fight and called Jim to deal with it"_

 _...huh?_

 _"Wait a minute..." I pointed to her in confusion 'Your Stones?"_

 _She blinked a couple of times at the question "...it's my last name"_

 _..._

 _"Um...are you okay-"_

 _"Thanks" I said to her._

 _"...for what?"_

 _"For telling the teacher about it, I didn't want to get in trouble for a fight I didn't want any part in" I said honestly "I don't even know why he tried to fight me in the first place...so...thanks" I scratched the back of my neck and looked away awkwardly._

 _"Eh!? It's no big deal!" She waved her hands in front of her, dismissing it._

 _"...actually that was a pretty big deal, if you didn't say something I probably would have gotten suspended" I say bluntly "Seriously, thank you, most people are too stupid to do what you did...you already saw how they crowded up to watch a fight, you didn't do that"_

 _Now I felt pretty bad for ignoring her for a while..._

 _"It's the least I could do for getting you into detention!" She denied, which irritates me because that is entirely false._

 _I narrowed my eyes in annoyance "No, I did that to myself, I didn't have to be all mighty and describe Sissy's idiocy straight to her face, I could've just tried to get a teacher. But instead I insulted her because I wanted to, because she was constantly acting like she's a snotty princess, I said what everyone else was thinking"_

 _"But nobody else said it"_

"..."

 _I'm not sure how to respond to that...she's not wrong, no one there was going to make a move._

 _"So thanks for saying it, and doing something about it" Aelita gave me a...genuine smile? It seems so honest. 'That's different' I thought. Most people would just make a fake smile or not mean what they say, it can be really hard to discern when someone is being truthful and serious to you. So many people just chuck it off to the wind as a joke, or when they are trying to give you genuine praise they give off a carefree attitude, as if it doesn't matter._

 _And now that I can't see any contradictions...it kind of hit home for me, that pure honesty. Innocence?_

 _She's definitely different...I'm not sure how or why, but she is._

 _"Drake? Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of my face, to which I promptly moved away from me. I took a quick step back._

 _"I'm fine, just...wasn't expecting that is all"_

 _"What?"_

 _'S-She seriously didn't notice? So it wasn't intentional?' "Nothing" I decided to say, I was about to walk away, but stopped myself..._

 _I turned to_ _her again "So when do you want to me to hang out with you and your friends?"_

 _It took her a moment to process it "Uh-wait! You still want to do that?" She sounds totally surprised "After all the trouble I caused you?"_

 _I already promised to do that anyways. But to be honest, I owe her one...besides, I'm also really curious...at what, I'm not entirely sure "Yeah" It was a simple response, a lazy one._

 _She lit up a 1,000W smile, I'm honestly not sure how to take that either._


	8. Notice

Captaindrake123: Hello everyone, sorry this isn't an update but my family has been having some issues lately. My dad's in the hospital, just got kidney and heart surgery. So far its been going good, however things are gonna be tough for a while with recovery. So I won't be posting any new chapters for any of my stories for a while.


End file.
